Divine Intervention
by Kyrie Pelazzi
Summary: This is my first story, it has spoilers for all books and Eric and Sookie pairings. The rest you'll learn as you read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This has been in my head, tickling at my consciousness all day, as a warning there are DAG spoilers. It's my first story here, but not my first story; reviews of all kinds are heartily welcomed. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Charlaine Harris, an amazing writer whose work I enjoy playing with once in a while.

* * *

Chapter 1

Eric leans back, looking over his ledgers yet again. He is willing to do any meaningless task to keep the damned human off of his mind. It seemed that it should have been so simple, explaining what he felt, what he wanted, who he was, and she was receptive… to a point. How can he explain where he was when she was kidnapped? How can he explain why he wasn't the one to find her? He wanted to have been. He would have torn the damn faeries apart. When she asked, when he heard the pleading, and the pain, in her voice, he had to turn away. He couldn't tell her, now, when she was falling apart, when she was abused and broken, where he was when she was lost. She would never believe.

So, he did what he thought was the best compromise, he conveyed as little as possible, promising more later, and healed her, as best he could before the Fae continued their assault. He risked his life, and those of his subordinates, to protect her. She must understand that he would have been there could he have… except that she doesn't. She's insecure in his love. She pushes him away. She's insecure in herself, but strong enough to project that elsewhere. Does she not realize he can see through that?

As he struggles away from his musings to refocus himself at the task at hand, he hears a knock on the door that he recognizes as Pam's. Eager for any distraction, he welcomes his child in.

"What do you require, Pam?" He intones, keeping with the façade that he was actually working.

"Your wife is here to see you," Pam laughs, she loves teasing Eric, and Sookie is ripe breeding ground for mockery.

"Well? Let her in." And with that, Pam shrugs to the side, making room for Sookie to sidle past her. As Sookie's head is turned, Pam smiles, displaying her attraction to the young blonde with a little fang. Eric, of course, notices this and, with a formidable glare, sends Pam off to her post in the bar.

"What can I do for you, lover?" Even to him, Eric's voice sounds strained, tired and not at all the silk he usually supplies her with. Sookie takes note of this but decides not to comment just yet. Eric can see her analyzing, processing and then deciding on the best action.

"Where were you? Where were you when I was taken? I mean, I assume you weren't just figuring through your already completely neat and organized ledgers, really you have some OCD going with those, but what was it? What was so important that you left my life for Bill to save?"

"Niall was there too." He quickly defended.

"Niall's my grandfather. He was there for me. Bill may have been there because he loves me, but he is also your minion. You could have gone with him. I tried to call to you. I begged you to come save me, trying to call upon the blood bond. Where were you?"

"I heard you," Eric said quietly. "I heard every cry, every sobbing request. It tore me apart. Do you think that if I could have been there I wouldn't have? Do you think that I wouldn't have loved to be the one to save you? I heard you cry out. I… It killed me to have to stay. It killed me to have to send someone else after you in my stead. I… I care about you, Sookie. Hearing you tortured and being able to do nothing about it nearly ruined me." Eric's volume and his accent grew as he spoke, but softened as he stuttered.

"Then where were you?"

"Until what I was doing is secure, I really can't tell you. Just know that it was for our safety, and that if I could have saved you, I would have been there in a second."

"This time, I don't think that's good enough. I'm sorry Eric, but I think you should stay away until you have a more specific answer."

"Sookie, I… I am being as honest with you as I can. Would you prefer that I made something up, so that you had a specific answer? For your safety, and for the sake of the plot, I really cannot say anything until I am assured that everything is okay. Move in with me, lover. Let me take care of you, and prove that I am sincere in all that I say. You would know the moment that my tactics have worked, and I would keep you safe and satisfied, day and night."

"Eric… I can't. I am not going to just let you handle all of my problems; I'm not going to have you fight my battles… or most of them. We may be pledged, but I am going to stay in Bon Temps, I am going to heal, and when I am better we are going to talk on the exact parameters of our relationship. I still don't find it plausible that we can marry by the mere exchange of a knife."

"Do you mock vampires, our rituals, or me in particular, Sookie? A few years ago, did you find it plausible that people could come back from the dead, or change into animals?" Eric's anger rose as he continued on, his thoughts racing, by denying their vow, she was denying everything he felt for her – regardless of whether she knew it or not.

"Eric, I'm going. Call me when you can tell me the whole truth." As Sookie left, Eric could feel her turmoil, her pain, and her frustration through the blood bond. He was quickly able to reign in his own turmoil, and sent his heart through the bond. She started, and turned to look at him in astonishment.

"Please, Eric, this is not the time for that. I don't think I could handle it." However, Eric continued, sending her his feelings. She felt what might be love, if it could be named, an emotion so strong that she needed to grab the doorjamb to guarantee her balance. She felt a good helping of lust, one that made her knees weak, but that didn't surprise her. She felt his strong need to protect her. As terrifying as the love, it was also as strong. She could feel his sense of failure, in not being the one to have saved her, and the concentrated resolve that she will never be harmed again. She felt safe, and that, she knew, was her own emotion, for after sending his heart, Eric radiated unease, and an unsettling fear of rejection.

Sookie walked back to the desk and kissed him, settling his fears, and hers.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Just don't let it happen again, lover. I don't know much about the future, but I can assure you that I will protect you. Always. You are my pledged. You are mine."

"Gee, thanks for asking first."

"Would you deny it?" Eric's mouth covered hers, cutting off any verbal response, and quickly settling her to the task of working on the desire that dictated their urgency.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As a warning there are DAG spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Charlaine Harris, an amazing writer whose work I enjoy playing with once in a while.

* * *

Chapter 2

_I am Freyja. Goddess of a religion no longer remembered, but I exist. I have come to claim my own, and to put forth my word. My will shall be done. It always has been._

Eric settles down after Sookie leaves, perusing in his memory the passion that he and Sookie had just shared. He still had two hours before daylight, two hours where he really should be working at the bar, but the idea didn't appeal to him. He stretched, sated and content, languorously enjoying the scent of their sex that permeated his bed. Yes, his bed. He managed to bring her back to his house. _But what a fight she had put up before we got here_, Eric thought. They had nearly embarked upon their passions at the bar, as she had done everything possible to distract him from finding a more private locale. They both felt the import of him showing her his resting place, the commitment and trust that the action spoke of made their ardor almost more intense, if that's possible.

Lying in bed, grinning foolishly and reminiscing, Eric soon realized that something was wrong. No, not wrong. Something was off. He got up, put on a pair of red silken underwear, and jeans before heading out to the main portion of his house. He thought of Sookie, and fervently hoped that the feeling was merely her deciding to stay, and not some intruder messing with the Zen of his house. Not that the house had Zen, per say, but Eric always knew when another energy was added to his house, and this one was big. _Too big to be Sookie,_ he amended as he prepared to meet the disturbance.

He turned the corner and there she stood, there I stood. I gazed at him a moment, pleased with his presented strength and prosperity. I knew I had made the best choice. His eyes grew wide as he regarded me, pausing to identify my _Brísingamen_, and a second more to survey my_ Valshamr_ before he dropped to his knees.

"_Minn dýrr Freyja_." **(AN: Translation: My dear Lady [the Goddess Freyja's name means Lady])**

"Stand my son. I am delighted to see that while your practice has been forsaken, you still recognize the true gods. I assume you know that I am here for more than conversation."

"Of course, milady, would you care to have a seat?"

"Yes, of course," I reply as I move to the couch, testing it for a moment, I am pleased in its comfort, and I relax. "I am pleased that the wealth I blessed you with didn't go to waste. You have very fine taste in furnishings."

"Thank you, milady."

"I understand that soon will come the time when you must sleep. I do find our conversation to be more important, especially at the moment, would you mind if I…?" I gesture with my hand, indicating something that only I knew how to do, the suspension of time, and even then used only in the fiercest of battles. He inclined his head, curious, and permitting. The sound of the corner clock tick stopped abruptly, replaced with a silence that I have reveled in often enough. "Now then, I have come to talk to you, to answer questions and provide you with a missive."

Again he didn't speak, but merely lifted an eyebrow indicating his interest, but hiding his suspicion.

"You are a vampire by my blessing. Being that you weren't born my child, I had you reborn as mine, with the immortality that I can grant," I watched his face for expressions, knowing that he was unaware that I could read his thoughts. "No, I don't choose everyone who becomes a vampire, unfortunately, the process is too simple to control, and too easily reproduced. You and your maker were chosen by me, a few others as well, but not everyone." He started, and I smiled.

"Why did you choose me?"

"There are a few reasons. First, you were so strong, an amazing warrior, and beautiful, I wanted to have you, but I didn't want to have to war with Odin for your soul. The second was my daughter."

"Hnoss or Gersemi?"

"Ah, they'll be ecstatic that you remembered them. Gersemi, to answer your question, is the other reason I made you immortal, or as close to it as I could." I paused to examine his thoughts, but when I found nothing more than curiosity and wonder, I continued on. "Gersemi and Hnoss are beautiful girls, as you know. They know it too. Hnoss is, and has always been, content with the admirations that she receives in Fólkvangr. Somewhere around a thousand years ago, Gersemi decided that she wanted more. She came to this world in search of admiration separate from her sister and me. Before she left, however, I came to the knowledge that all would not be well. I took you, made you my child, in hopes that you would protect my other children. I granted my good wishes to your ventures, and indirectly fostered you, pleased with your astute mind and ruthless vengeance." He smiled at that point, sure of the compliment, one of the best I had ever given. At my pause, he jumped in.

"I thank you, milady, what of Gersemi?"

"Well, all had gone well until about eighty years ago, but then she attracted the attention of an irresponsible leader. A spoiled and rotten man who took what he wished by force, more often than not. Gersemi, in her beautiful, but naïve, immortality appealed to him, and he took her. After two months, it was clear she had been impregnated, and he sent her away. She came to Louisiana, and died birthing my granddaughter. One of the families in the county, the Hale's, had just lost a child to a miscarriage, and a kind doctor took my granddaughter to them. She was raised Adele Hale, and I watched her grow. She had the beauty of Gersemi, but none of the arrogance. She was peaceful, and intelligent, and didn't seem to attract any negative influences. After a while I relaxed my guard on her. I provided her with Fintan, a very attractive Fae who could provide her with the children that her husband could not, and I watched her family grow. Corbett and Linda kept Adele busy, but their personalities were as their father, I didn't see any benefit in keeping them, and when the Fae made the attempt, I didn't step in. The unfortunate mess that was Corbett, however, birthed a daughter in my image, with the mannerisms of her grandmother." At Eric's intake of breath, I knew that he was realizing the ending to my story.

"My Sookie," he asked.

"Yes. The purpose of my trip from Fólkvangr was to ask you to protect her. Then I realized I didn't need to ask. She is yours, as much as you are hers. I had planned to ask you to protect her, to order you to defend, guard and shield her, because to her is drawn the worst of attention. Danger and glory alike will fill her life, and I can truly, gladly, say she is my descendent. To digress slightly, her brother is to know nothing of me. He resembles the Fae portion of his lineage too closely, and is not someone with whom I wish to associate. Back to Sookie, I arrived yesterday and watched you, and her. Listening to your thoughts and feeling your heart. She is yours, and you will protect her of your own will." I could tell that he feared the possibility I had manipulated his feelings, or hers, but this statement calmed him. I also knew that he thought my trip pointless, as he was more than willing to care for her. He didn't anticipate the amount of resistance Sookie was likely to put up. He also didn't anticipate what the rest of my request would be.

"I don't mean to question you, but you needn't have come, milady, she will be protected. You are right, she is my own, and I will take care of her."

"There's more. While I value you, I would rather you didn't make assumptions about my actions," I responded, stifling a laugh at his visible blanch. "I wish to meet her. I understand that she is the type to shy away from what does not fit in with the descriptions of what she once 'knew,' so I expect you to find the time, and ease her into the knowledge, before you introduce us." Merely from his facial expression, I knew Eric realized the difficulty of his task, and the importance. "You must also understand that if others find out that she is of my daughter, her life will be at risk. Protect her, guard your words, and know your friends." With that I left, time resumed, and Eric headed off to his bed.

Realizing that he didn't feel the pull of dawn, he called Pam to make sure all was well at Fangtasia. When she answered he knew for a fact that he had been in the bed only five minutes before.

"Did your lady love leave you already? Or have you forsaken her for the exciting duty that is the managing of Fangtasia?"

"She's gone, Pam, she works day hours tomorrow. Is the bar fine?"

"I have it all under control, master. Take the rest of the night off."

"Right. Keep everything in line. I'll see you tomorrow night." And with that he hung up. He set to pondering how to bring Sookie around to his new revelation, to bring her around to meet her great-great-grandmother. Acknowledging that it wasn't going to be an easy conversation, or easy couple of conversations, he had to also accept that, while the goddess may be immortal, her patience was most definitely shorter than his. He called Sookie, aiming to reach her answering machine and was therefore surprised when she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: As a warning there are DAG spoilers. Also, sorry this one is really short. It just felt right to end when it did. There will be more soon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Charlaine Harris, an amazing writer whose work I enjoy playing with once in a while.

* * *

Chapter 3

"H-Hello?"

"Sookie? Are you okay?"

"Eric? Eric, I need you to come over here immediately." Without waiting for her to hang up, or explain, Eric headed outside and took off in flight. A mere hour before dawn, he could already feel it coming, but he needed to be there for his pledged.

He was at her door faster than he had ever imagined possible. Surveying her yard before letting himself in, he perceived nothing out of the ordinary. He entered to find her on her bed, shaking and crying. Without a second's hesitation, he sat down beside her and held her. After a few minutes her sobs slowed and she took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you here. I'm so sorry."

"Why? What's happened? What's wrong Sookie?" As her name left his lips, he noticed the letter in her hand. With minimum persuasion, he took it from her. It was a letter from Claudine, sent a week ago, but clearly only just now arrived. Claudine wrote of how, if anything should happen to her, Claude would go back to the Fae world, and their possessions would belong to Sookie, Claudine would do the same should anything happen to Claude. Claude and Claudine had both signed it, and included the business card of their lawyer, who was in charge of the estate. Assured that she wasn't in immediate danger, Eric hugged her a little closer, and allowed her tears to flow on another of his shirts.

"I can't believe they're gone," she whispered. "I… I feel alone."

Catching a tear with his finger, Eric paused, and then lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"I am here, lover. You will never be alone again. We can share many restful days, and explosive nights." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to smile.

"Thanks, Eric. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I bothered you. I just really… couldn't be alone. When you called… I needed you."

"Please, don't ever apologize for wanting me around. You wound my pride. I don't think I'm going to head back tonight. May I hold you for the remaining time before dawn?"

"Would you please?"

"Lie down."

Sookie fell asleep within five minutes, cuddling into the arms of her Viking. As soon as he realized she was asleep, Eric tried to talk out his feelings, and his missive. For twenty five minutes he told her of his heart, his hopes, and his worries. Her sleeping form was quietly nonjudgmental, and he lost track of the words he spoke. Realizing dawn was approaching; he recounted his planned enactment of his duty to Freyja, and headed to her "hidey-hole."

Sookie awoke alone, around 11 am, to the phone ringing on her nightstand. Groggily, she answered, and was rewarded with the over-eager voice of a telemarketer. She very tersely hung up, and headed to the kitchen for true liquid courage. Amelia, God bless her soul, had made coffee. Pouring a cup, Sookie prepared to face her day.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I think if you've read this far, you'll understand that this series will have spoilers for all books. Reviews are wonderful and welcomed. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far, it's very exciting to know that someone else enjoys the stories that play non-stop in my head. This chapter doesn't have as much action, but it does handle some things necessary to the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Charlaine Harris, an amazing writer whose work I enjoy playing with once in a while.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sookie had to work half of the dinner shift at Merlotte's, covering for part of Holly's shift, but other than that the day was hers to enjoy. Sliding into a bikini and some overalls, she headed outside to work on the garden, shuddering when she remembered her last excursion out to do the same chore. She headed towards the shed and, after some hesitation, grabbed the iron trowel. Somehow, the tool, the weapon, was more comforting than evocative. Images of Gran using the tool, on her hands and knees tidying up one section or another, images of her grandfather painstakingly arranging the shed to his satisfaction, and images of using it herself, days in the joy of the sun, working with the Earth and delighting in nature, all embraced her, easing any trepidation she might have had for using the instrument. It had saved her life; having been used by all of her family at one point in time, it was her history, and it saved her.

Setting a quick alarm on her phone, one that would leave her plenty of time to shower and prepare before work, she set to weeding, tilling, and the general maintenance that Gran's flower gardens required. Very quickly, Sookie was humming, completely immersed in her work. Dead heads were clipped, weeds were pulled, and the garden was edged when suddenly Sookie realized the beeping wasn't from someone or somewhere else, but rather her own phone. Straightening, she headed over to the chair and shut off the alarm.

It was time for the less relaxing part of the day. Having taken 2 weeks off after the Fae War, Sookie grew restless, but, after a joint effort on the part of Sam and Eric, Sookie agreed to take it slow and begin working only half shifts at a time. It's been a week, and she has seen the intelligence behind their suggestion, even if she wouldn't admit it. The end of a half shift leaves her nearly completely depleted. Her mental blocks are weak, and the continuous physical activity from the bar definitely subtracts from her ability to uphold them. On more than one occasion, she would return home and pass out on the couch from pure physical and mental exhaustion, but she was doing something, and that was much more pleasant than lying in bed and having Amelia, Sam, Eric, Pam, and whoever else decided to drop in, peering sympathetically at her. Pitying her. Sookie really couldn't stand all of the pity. Sympathy was a bit easier to swallow, but, lately, that was the minority. So, she proved, to herself as well as others, that she was fine by working again. Perhaps she started a bit early, but the looks of pity had decreased, so she didn't regret it.

A quick shower, to freshen up from the earthy scent of the garden, followed by quickly throwing on her uniform, and Sookie was ready to go. She put her hair into her characteristic ponytail, and was in the car, allowing herself thirty minutes to drive to the bar. This is about twice the time it normally takes, but her reaction speed isn't really up to par yet, so driving slower and leaving earlier is a concession that Sookie has made for herself, without yet informing others. If Eric were to know that she worried about driving, about her reaction time should she need it, he would never let her out; Sam would have the same reaction. No, it was much better that she kept that information to herself.

Arriving, as expected, only five minutes early, Sookie paused for a moment and added a light amount of lip gloss. Not one who would normally fuss with make-up, before she met the vampires, about five minutes in front of the mirror would do, now she threw on lip gloss, a few second process, and was ready to face the crowds. Pleased with the relative lack of vulnerability, Sookie headed to the employer's door to begin her shift.

It was strangely quiet for a Wednesday night, but Sookie knew better than to take that for granted. What was slow, for a Wednesday night, would be barely manageable for her in the condition she was in, but even if it were busy she would attempt it. Sam barely looked her way when she stepped in. While he had been concerned as to her wellbeing after the Fae War, he was definitely very strongly keeping his distance, he was cool towards her to the point of cold sometimes, and rarely did he spare her a smile or a kind word anymore. Grumpily, Sookie decided that tonight was the night to change all of that, but it would have to wait until after her shift. Holly, glad to be leaving early, was already grabbing her bag, and Hoyt's hand. As Cody was with Hoyt's parents for the evening, Holly and Hoyt are going to see a movie, and perhaps dessert. Sookie smiled as she intercepted that thought. Holly was a really good mom, and she deserved a night off, especially a night where she can enjoy herself, and have fun with Hoyt. They were good together.

The section of Holly's that she was taking over was relatively clear, except for Jane Bodehouse, the resident alcoholic, who looked like she was on her last gin and tonic. Sookie headed over to Sam to ask how long she had been there, that way Sookie could make a more informed estimate of when she should be calling Jane's son, and, to Sookie's surprise, Sam's face broke into a grin as he welcomed her, albeit quickly, and then got back to business. Hearing that Jane had been there for a few hours, Sookie decided that it was indeed time to phone ahead to the young Mr. Bodehouse. She headed into Sam's office and grabbed the phone. That taken care of, Sookie went to check her tables again, still empty, save Mrs. Bodehouse, Sookie headed over to help Sam at the bar, waiting for someone else to come in. Fairly certain that the shifter had purposely made it so her tables were empty, or nearly so, Sookie figured the best she could do was help as she could at the bar, even if that help was merely cleaning up spills and washing glasses.

"Hey Sam, could we talk after my shift?"

"Of course, cher, Terry is coming in to cover the rest of the night, so I'm off when you are."

"Oh, goodness, I didn't even realize that it was the full moon."

"Ha-ha, Sookie, with everything you are going through, I really wouldn't expect you to have noticed what else is going on in the world. The very fact that you are here, working, amazes me." Sookie blushed, but it was great to hear him laugh. It had been so long since she had been able to smile easily around him.

"Sam, I was going insane sitting still. Also, you know that if I don't keep up the practice of my mental shields, I relax the strength I need to hold it up, and it's that much harder to re-assimilate myself."

"Ah, yes, cher, but we could have just had wild parties at your house." Shocked into a laugh, Sookie stares at Sam a moment, and then gives him a hug. Surprised, he stiffens for a moment, and then wraps his arms around her.

"I missed you, Sam."

"I'm sorry, cher, we can discuss this more in depth later, but it looks like you may have someone arriving to sit at one of your tables."

Glancing over, Sookie realized that he was indeed right, and the customer who came in was none other than Alcide Herveaux. Not positive that she was willing to handle the can of worms that he inevitably opens, Sookie slaps on her nervous smile, the crazy smile, and greets him.

"Hey Alcide, what can I get you?"

"Hey Sookie, could I get just a beer? Also, I would like to talk to you when you have a moment."

"Of course, Alcide, my tables are pretty empty other than yours, so I'll sit down with you after I get your Bud."

"Thanks Sook," he said as she heads off to the bar. Sam looks worriedly at her, but she sends him a smile to convey that things are okay. He nods, and turns back to Catfish, who was drunkenly trying to regale anyone who would listen with one story after another.

"Here you are," Sookie said as she laid before Alcide his beer. "What else can I help you with?"

"This is purely pack business, Sookie. While you are still Friend of the Pack, the Shreveport Were-pack, having lost someone in your protection, considers itself no longer in your debt. While you are protected from us, and any interior fighting, which won't be happening again, as a pack we have paid back our debt." Sookie nodded, she had expected nothing less, but when he continued, she was mildly surprised. "That being said, I still consider you a personal friend, and if necessary, I will help you when I can."

"Thanks, Alcide. That really means a lot to me."

"Do you mind if I ask you what happened?" Sighing, Sookie looked around the bar, relatively empty, Sookie decided to give a base description.

"My great-grandfather is Niall Brigant, who is the Fae Prince. One of his enemies, Breandan, decided to start a war, and, being of Niall's blood, I was in danger. Breandan is now dead, and Niall has closed the portal between the Fae worlds and this one. The danger that is still here is in the form of my great uncle, but it is unlikely that he will do anything, being here alone." Alcide looked mildly overwhelmed by the influx of information, and he took a moment to gather himself before he started talking.

"Jesus, Sook, if I had realized just the depth of everything, how much help you needed, I would have guarded you myself. Why the hell didn't you tell me that there were Fae with personal vendetta against you? Fae can be freaking terrifying, and, had I known, you would have been guarded by the entire pack."

"I wasn't sure how much I could say, or should say. And, while it was clear there were some Fae who were checking me out, it didn't seem to me like I was in too much danger… until I was kidnapped, that is."

"You were taken by the same Fae that took Tray?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm sorry about what happened to him."

"He was a good man, he died valiantly and he will be missed. The Fae are dead?"

"Yes, Niall and Bill took care of them. Bill nearly died in the attempt, but he seems to be coming around okay."

"I take back what I said in the beginning of this conversation. The pack clearly didn't do the job they should have in service to your protection. As leader of the pack, I am issuing you a formal apology, and the promise of our protection in the future. However, as a friend and informal conversant, I am saying that in future instances I need you to tell me the depth of the situation in order to judge it properly and I will provide you with the protection necessary."

"Thanks Alcide. That really means a lot to me."

"Sook, we are friends. We could have been more once, but as it is, you are one of the few people I can trust, at least partially due to the fact that you lie horribly. I do hope that you will trust me more, but I will be here as a friend for you."

"Really, Alcide, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you."

"Okay, Sook, I have to go, I have a date of sorts tonight. Wish me luck." _Unfortunately, she is nowhere near as attractive as you._ This is one of those thoughts that Sookie would rather not catch. Enjoying Alcide's friendship was always difficult when he was reminiscing on what could have happened between them, or what he wanted to happen, on a purely physical level. It was good to see, however, that he was dating again, after what happened to Maria Star.

"Good luck, Alcide. I'll see you around."

Looking at the clock, Sookie realized that she had merely fifteen minutes left on her shift, and empty tables. She cleaned the tables, and checked napkins and salt and pepper supplies. Everything was all set, and there was no other section that was full, or overwhelmingly busy. In fact, there was only three other busy tables. Those tables belonged to Tanya, who had two, and one of the other waitresses, one Sookie hadn't seen before, had one. They seemed to be managing really well, and Sookie wasn't sure she was willing to offer help to Tanya, as they weren't exactly fans of one another. The new girl was holding her own, and even if she wasn't, Sookie would be hesitant to offer help because she would need to learn to handle the crowds. Finally making a decision, Sookie decided to head back behind the bar to help Sam for her last few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I think if you've read this far, you'll understand that this series will have spoilers for all books. Reviews are wonderful and welcomed. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far, it's very exciting to know that someone else enjoys the stories that play non-stop in my head. This chapter holds some much needed E/S-ness. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Charlaine Harris, an amazing writer whose work I enjoy playing with once in a while.



* * *

Chapter 5

Her shift was over, and Terry was entering the bar, ready to cover for Sam. While drudging up the past, particularly when she and Sam are actually getting along, was not on any list of pleasant things she could do, it was a necessary action. They headed into his office and sat, a bit uncomfortable, for a minute in silence.

"Sookie, I'm sorry." Surprised, Sookie looked up at Sam, his kind face distorted into a frown. "I was rude and short tempered and not at all the friend you needed to be. Cher, do you think you could forgive me?" Sookie looked at her friend, the one who had put her through hell over the last few weeks, but had saved her from hell so many times before. The only one she had counted on to protect her when dealing with the Shreveport Were pack, and the person she thought of while witnessing One and Two having sex, after she had been tortured. _Yeah_, she thought, _I can forgive him._

"Sam, you are my best friend. Just because we were both a little… off for a time there doesn't mean I care for you any less. You had your world to deal with and I had mine."

"You never did tell me the complete story of what was happening, Cher, what did your vampires drive you into this time?" Sookie got a little angry at his assumption, but tamped it down.

"Honestly, this time it was me pulling them into my problems." Looking up, Sam caught Sookie's eye and motioned for her to elaborate. Sookie went on to explain Niall and Breandan, and the whole Fae war. Sam visibly blanched when she mentioned having been kidnapped, and, noticing this, Sookie avoided any details and skipped quickly to the conclusion.

"Dear God, Cher, I had no idea… any of it. I assumed you were just dealing with the new vamp hierarchy or something. I feel… I feel more ashamed of myself than I have since I was a young child. The bruises and wounds, your own kin did that to you?"

"I'm not sure if they were directly related to Niall, but I am fairly certain Dermot, who is my… my great uncle, helped them find me." Suddenly feeling the tenor of the room change, Sookie looked at Sam. Sunset, or to be more particular, moon rising was coming, and the magic was beginning to build around him. More than that though, his frustration, remorse, and helpless rage towards her situation tainted the magic in a way Sookie hadn't seen before.

"Sookie, I am sorry. I don't know a better way to express what I feel, but an apology feels inadequate. I will be there for you in the future, regardless of your… ill-advised pledging."

"Thank you, Sam. I'm going to head back home now; I want to be off the road before it gets too dark. You have fun tonight."

"Cher, would you mind if I ran by your house tonight?"

"Of course I don't mind! Do you want… would you like a key, you could let yourself in and get something to drink, or sleep instead of having to run all the way back here?" Sookie blushed slightly, not intending the suggestion out of anything more than friendship. Sam's eyes were distant for a moment, and Sookie could tell, without intercepting his thoughts, that he was thinking of her in a **very** friendly way.

"Um, I have done the run before, more than once, and I enjoy it. It'll be fine. Thank you though, Sookie," Sam said, as he blushed, trying to cover his thoughts.

"Take care, Sam."

"You too, Cher." They embraced quickly and Sookie headed to her car. There seemed to be just enough daylight left to get her back safely. While her reaction speed was slow on an average day, since her injury, it was even worse at night, and, being the fun time for the shifters, Sookie really didn't want to put anyone else at risk by being on the road.

Arriving home a short while later, something seemed off. Sookie had learned the hard way to trust her instincts. Knowing that Eric wouldn't be functional for another ten to fifteen minutes, she took advantage of the last rays of sunlight to check the perimeter of her house. Nothing seemed off, except for the silence and her feelings of something being amiss. That's when she noticed what, or rather who, was in the woods.

"Diantha, you scared me! How are you doing? Do you want to come in?"

"Can'tstaylong, needtoheadbackhometonight, butneededtodropthisoffinperson." Pausing a moment, Sookie slowed down Diantha's speech into intelligible conversation.

"Okay, what are you delivering?"

"Justthis." With that, Diantha dropped a packet into Sookie's hands and was out of sight before Sookie could look up.

Sookie turned and headed inside just as Eric was coming downstairs. Just as Eric was coming downstairs clad in nothing more than red underwear that hugged every inch of his gracious plenty in ways that made Sookie's mouth go dry, and her mind clear of any curiosity she had about the packet. Feeling the surge of lust across the bond, Eric looked up and pinned Sookie with a fiery smile.

"Might I say, lover, while I am thoroughly enjoying undressing you with my eyes, I was wondering if I may do it with my hands? Perhaps in the bathroom, while we prepare for a shower?"

Unable to say anything, Sookie nods, and allows Eric to pick her up and carry her towards the bathroom. She runs her tongue along his throat, and nipped gently at his ear lobe, causing him to shiver slightly and moan, so softly she wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been cuddled to his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, their bodies remembering and seeking the exquisite beauty that they had gained from one another before. Pausing briefly, Eric turned on the water, and then he turned to Sookie, slowly removing her shirt and bra. He leaned down and fastened his mouth on her breast, eliciting a moan from the brush of his fangs.

"Please, Eric."

"Why, lover, we still have a shower to enjoy."

"Now, Eric, please."

"My dear, we are going to enjoy this shower." Sookie looked at Eric in near misery. Her body screaming for release, and her mind swimming with the pleasure he had already given her. Deftly, he removed her pants and panties, and lifted her into the tub, having guaranteed that the water was at an appropriate temperature. After removing his only article of clothing, he joined her a second later. He put soap in her hair, ridding her of the scent of the shifter and his bar, and then lathered up her body, his fingers skillfully playing with her peaked nipples, and sliding lower, causing her eyes to glaze and a moan to escape her lips. Sookie fought to retain her conscious control on her body; she reached out and grasped him, reveling in the moan that escaped his lips. As she rinsed the last of the soap out of her hair, she stroked him, causing his moans to heighten in volume and frequency.

"Please, Eric, now." Eric's eyes were glazed as he looked down at her. He lifted her, and brought her to the bed. He entered her quickly, moaning along with her, and kept a rate, matching their urgency. Sookie lost all control as he slid inside of her, moaning loudly and seeing stars. She was coming down from her orgasm as he hit his, he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, drinking from it and sending them both over again.

When they were finally exhausted, he looked down at her, snuggling in his arms.

"Lover, I was wrong before."

"Hmm..?" Sookie drowsily replies.

"**This** is best. While it all is **right**, this is best. Sookie, I am happier holding you than I have been in thousands of years." Sookie opens a sleepy eye to peer at Eric, noting that his expression is one of wonder and sincerity. Deciding to try something, Sookie opened her mind and pressed it towards the bond. She allowed Eric to feel how utterly physically sated she was, how safe she felt, and how much she still wanted him. The feeling that made him gasp, however, was the same that he had just admitted to. Her happiness, and contentment, contested to his statement that their being together really was best.

"As much as I don't want this to end, you should take a brief nap because later on tonight we have to go out."

"Oh? Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Bill."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: If you've read all of these chapters, you know my writing is chock-full of spoilers, and you'll know that I love getting reviews. What you won't know is that I'm making it my personal mission to upload at least one chapter a day, provided that my sadistic boss doesn't dump any more assignments on me. Thank you for reading, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are the brain children of Charlaine Harris; I'm just babysitting, and putting together a play.

Chapter 6

"We're seeing Bill?! Tonight?! I need to shower. I can't see him like this. Not after we… Especially not after he… I'll be back in a minute." With that, Sookie ran into the bathroom, and within seconds the shower had started. Eric smiled slightly to himself, even if she didn't want to see Bill with his scent claiming her, he would have no problem meeting him with the scent of their lovemaking on _him_. Suddenly, he realized that the sound of the water had stopped. He looked up, expecting to see Sookie coming from the bathroom scolding him some more.

When she didn't come out, he knew something was wrong, he headed in to see if she was okay. She was standing still in the shower, the water was on, but it wasn't moving. Hearing something slight behind him, Eric prepared for attack as he turned around.

"As mighty as your weapon is, you are no match against me," I said dryly.

"Freyja? What may I help you with, my lady?"

"I am wondering if you had made any progress, introducing her to our lineage."

"My dear lady, I have yet to have had time to endear her to the idea."

"You'll do best to understand that I am just about the scariest being you will ever encounter. I heavily suggest you spend less time canoodling and more time talking, especially as I cannot stay in this world for extended periods of time. "

"Yes, milady, I will do what I can to ease her transition tonight. Could we expect to introduce her to you next week?"

"You have a week at the latest, but you'd do better to be done earlier." With that comment, Eric was again alone, still naked, but the sound of the water resumed, and his worry eased. Leisurely grabbing an outfit of his he had left here on a previous visit, Eric had a cache of outfits at Sookie's that she had yet to find, he dressed, attempting to plan just how he would present to his lover the details of her heritage, details that he still found incredible.

Seconds after Eric had finished dressing, Sookie ran into the room, a small flurry of activity, setting out an outfit, then changing her mind and choosing another.

"You do realize that he's been ill, and is hardly going to recognize what you are wearing, right?"

"I know, I just want to look good." In a flash, Eric was behind Sookie, his lips on the junction of her throat and shoulder.

"You always look good, lover, and you smell even better." Sookie blushed, but quickly gathered her resolve.

"You need to take a step back. Another one. A bigger one. That's better. Let me get dressed – I think I'm just going to throw this on – and we can go."

"Your wish is my command, lover. If you are going to be dressing and then ready to leave, should I wait outside for you?"

"Yes please. I'll be out in a moment."

Eric stood outside, breathing in the crisp evening air. He did a quick perimeter check and, finding nothing amiss, he went to look at Gran's garden. Sitting on his haunches, he did something he hadn't done since he was human. He took the soft delicate flower into his hand, marveling in its complexity and simultaneously simplicity, he brought it to his nose, being careful not to take too deep of a sniff. The fragrance reminded him of the days before he had turned. His mother and daughter were quite adept at keeping house, and there was nearly always some bloom or another by his doorway. Distancing himself from his past, he removed a few of the weeds in the area, and was standing by the door seconds before Sookie got outside.

"Are we taking my car?" Sookie stifled a grin at Eric's grimace of pain.

"No, it would take too long by vehicle, particularly that one. I need you to hold on tightly to me." Seconds later, they were flying, and Sookie experienced the same exhilaration that she never grew tired of. She smiled in spite of herself, and cuddled into her Viking's shoulder.

A few short moments later, Sookie and Eric arrived at what appeared, from the outside, to be a dilapidated barn. As they moved closer, however, Sookie was startled to see the building to shimmer and take the form of a quite modern-looking care facility.

"How did -- ?"

"It is a ward that has been made to detect any trace of Supe, and the intent to visit this building. Any human will continue to walk forward and will be in the barn we saw a moment ago." Sookie took a moment to wrap her mind around this, but then decided to put it aside to ponder later. Taking a deep breath, and Eric's hand, she gathered her courage, resolve, and a little of Eric's comfort, and prepared to walk in.

"Do you think… Do you think he'll be happy to see me? Do you know how he is doing?" Sookie asked in a voice, smaller than Eric had ever heard. He sent more comfort over the bond.

"He'll be okay. Pam's been with him tonight, she texted me a moment ago to say that he's awake and nearly fully functional. Don't worry. He's always happy to see you." The last sentence, Eric said with a bit of jealous hesitation, one that Sookie noticed and responded to with tightening her hand on his. She realized with a start that, contrary to his normal actions, he had allowed her to take and hold his hand, and comforted her with the simple gesture. Braver, Sookie took the last step to head in. Bill was in a bed in the only room visible from the front entrance, and Sookie immediately headed over.

He looked frail, and paler than usual, lying in the hospital bed against the white sheets.

"Bill, I…"

"Hush, Sookie, I honestly feel much better than I look. Though, judging from your expression, I must look really horrible. Eric has arranged for my care, and Pam has been here nearly the whole time, except for last night when she was required to take up her post at the bar." After saying that, Bill looked up at Sookie. "How are you feeling? How are you healing? You look pretty well, but…"

"I am doing well. I am healing faster than I expected, even with Eric's help. I am nearly free of bruises now."

"That's the best news I have had all day. Would you like to just sit with me? We can watch TV for a little bit?" Bill lifted an inquiring eye towards Eric, after directing this question to Sookie. Eric cleared his throat.

"I have to head to the bar for a little bit, just to make sure everything is being handled well, do you mind, Sookie, if I leave you here for a few moments?" Sookie glanced at Bill and then back towards Eric.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get back." Eric leaned over and gave Sookie a light kiss on the lips, and sent a deeper feeling of passion and lust through the blood bond, making silent promises for the ending festivities of the night. Working hard to stifle her reaction, Sookie turned to Bill and said, "Are you sure you want me in the bed with you? I really wouldn't want to jostle you." Bill barely stifled a laugh.

"Sookie, it would be an honor to be jostled by you. Come sit with me." Sookie joined him, and after a few minutes of careful shifting, they were able to settle. Bill's hand stroked her hair as Sookie leaned against him, watching the TV take of _**Gone with the Wind**_ on AMC.

"I miss this," Bill said after a few moments of silent companionship.

"Bill, it doesn't take too much for you to come over other than impending danger. When you get back to your house we can have movie nights occasionally. We are friends, but you can't expect anything more than that."

"I know Sookie, I don't expect anything from you, but I will always hope. Hope is something that you had taught me, and it's not something I am going to let go," Bill paused, searching for words. "Sookie, I feel emotions for you that had dormant since my turning. You incite so much within me. I am not going to give up easily, but neither will I force myself on you. I would be your friend, if you would have me, because surviving this poison a thousand times wouldn't do nearly the damage that losing you completely would do. Neither could it ever be reparation for what I had done to you."

"I accept your friendship, Bill, and I forgive you. I don't yet trust you with my heart, but you have protected me with your life, so we're getting closer. Let's enjoy the rest of the movie for now, have you healed, and we can work out our friendship later. You are my friend, Bill."

"That I can accept," Bill said, and then fell into silent contemplation, regarding the telepath in his arms as she re-absorbed herself in the movie. He knew that she had seen the movie countless times, but he marveled in her ability to immerse herself in it repeatedly, despite her prescience.

A few minutes later, Eric arrived carrying a packet, the packet Sookie recognized as having been the gift from Mr. Cataliades.

"What is this?" Eric asked his words and tone perfectly measured. _Uh-oh_, Sookie thought.

"Diantha dropped it off earlier, it's from Mr. Cataliades, but I haven't opened it yet."

"I think you should Sookie. I definitely think you should."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I hope you enjoy, acknowledge the spoilers and review!

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of Charlaine Harris, I'm just taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 7

"What's in it?" Sookie thought she controlled any waiver in her voice quite well, but Eric's look indicated that he had heard it.

"Open it." Sookie got up and walked over to Eric, taking the packet from his hand as if it were a bomb about to explode. She walked over to the table in the room and sat down. Sighing, she opened the envelope, and poured the contents on the table. A clove of garlic, a wooden stake, a lemon, a necklace of iron and another of silver, silver bracelets, a sprig of hemlock and a book all fell out. Surprised, Eric hissed and took a step back, and Bill, regarding from the bed, sucked in a deep breath. Sookie looked over it all.

"How did they fit all of that in such a small packet?"

"Sookie, you should know in the magical world that nothing is as it appears. The envelope was clearly enchanted. What I find intriguing is the difference between what emerged when you opened it, and what emerged when I did."

"Why, what did you find?"

"A small scrap of paper that stated you were in danger, but it's not in there now." Sookie shuddered, and then began to catalogue the artifacts.

"Why would Mr. Cataliades send me this?" Sookie wondered aloud. Bill decided to answer the question.

"Well, the garlic, the stake, the silver and the hemlock all work against vampires. The hemlock works against anything with a hint of supernatural power and most humans too, though the usage with humans is a bit different, they actually have to ingest it. The lemon and iron works on Fae; the silver works on Weres; essentially, you have a kit that will protect you against any attack. I wonder what prompted him to send it to you. What is the book?" Sookie looked a little taken aback, and then reached over and opened the book. There was no title, and it appeared very old. She opened it and a scrap of paper fell out. She picked it up and read aloud.

"Sookie, if you are getting this, the Fae war is over and either Claude or I have perished. We had already decided, as you know by the letter you had doubtlessly gotten earlier this week, that if one of goes to the Summerland, the other one will head back to the world of the Fae, and you will receive anything. Without either of us here to protect you, I decided to make for you a kit that will allow you to protect yourself. Eric is good, you can trust him. He loves you. Bill, if you can forgive him, will make a good friend. He, too, loves you. Sam has you at heart, always, and, with such people around you, you will never be alone, even if I am not there to help you. This book, little cousin, details the Fae side of your family that you have yet to know. It also tells of the powers you will come into when you open yourself to them. This book puts you in incredible danger, but, I believe, it will also offer some comfort to you. While you may not have the opportunity to be here with us, we are always with you. In the human world, we live on in you. We love you dearly, and hope that you manage to stay out of trouble as much as you can." It was signed "forever, Claudine" but Sookie was crying too hard by the end to finish. Eric pulled her into his arms, and offered what comfort he could through the bond. He looked up and nodded at Bill.

"I am going to take her home now, I'm sorry to cut your visit short, but I will bring her back sometime next week."

"Thank you, Eric," Bill said, with a touch of sarcasm. Eric and Sookie were out the door and taking off, packet firmly clutched in hand, before five minutes had passed. Sookie sobbed, clutching Eric both for safety and for comfort, and he held her together, keeping her safe in his arms.

As he was flying, Eric reviewed the night in his arms. Cringing, he remembered Freyja's warning and internally wondered how he would speak with Sookie about yet another familial disturbance when she was still broken over the last. A few minutes later, they touched down on the ground in Sookie's front yard. Listening for a moment, Eric could tell that nothing was amiss, and he carried Sookie inside. He paused at the bed, for here something was wrong. Sookie's bed was made, neatly, and there was a rose sitting atop her pillow, a chocolate atop his. Sookie noticed his hesitation and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked wearily. She then glanced out and saw the display of her bed. "Did you do this?"

"No, but I will find out who did in just a second." Eric put her in the chair, and then took scent of everything. Just as he was about to announce his conclusion, Pam came out of the closet, kissed a startled Sookie on the mouth and bowed to her master.

"As co-partner of the bar Fangtasia, I am here to inform you that we, we being all of the employees at the bar, have decided you need the week off. As a gift for your marriage, which has yet to be celebrated – don't worry, we're changing that – we are requesting that you take the time off, and have convinced the shifter of the same." Pam said all of this with a smile, and ended with a quick wink at Sookie. "We do, however, request your attendance at the bar a week from Monday, if that suits you, Master." Eric paused, torn between laughing and exerting his pent up frustration more destructively. He settled on a laugh.

"We'll be there Pam. It's been a long night, I'll see you around."

"Hopefully, you can make the night longer," Pam whispered to Sookie as she left. Sookie broke down and started laughing, near hysteria. After a few minutes she took a breath and looked at Eric, who was now resting on the bed in a very suggestive pose. Noticing her attention, he shifted from pose to pose, causing her to begin laughing again, though this time her giggle was more restrained, sharing emotion with her desire.

"You should have been a stripper."

"I didn't think you would have shared me…?" Sookie smiled, and headed over to the bed. She snuggled up to Eric, and he decided to tell her a story.

"I know that you are strongly Christian, but do you mind if I tell you of the gods I worshipped?" he began, seeing her nod he continued to depict Odin and Frigga, Freyja and Óðr, and all the other gods and goddesses.

Very quickly, she was listening in apt attention, enthralled by his theogony and mythology. As he was finishing the story of Freyja's violent response to the offer of marriage by the giants, he heard Sookie begin to laugh.

"That sounds like something I would have done, provided I had the power that she has." She said, giggling. Eric was taken aback when he admitted to the truth behind her words. He smiled, and continued to tell stories of Freyja, depicting her beauty, kindness, determination and vengeance. Sookie listened, interested, until it became clear that, though he was mentally involved in the conversation, his body was happily responding to hers. She rolled over and kissed him.

"Since we have a week together, could we continue the stories tomorrow, and cap off tonight with…?" Her hands drift down his body finishing her statement for her. His mouth goes dry and he nods, pulling off her shirt and relishing in her moans.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris, except for Freyja, who I'm enjoying the invention of.

* * *

Chapter 8

It wasn't until the next afternoon when Sookie woke up, still wonderfully sated from the night before. She was a bit disappointed, though, thoroughly ashamed at herself for being so, that the bed was empty when she awoke. She stretched, languidly, in the sun's rays, and lay, leisurely, day dreaming for a moment, imagining a week of nights like the one she had just awoken from. Reluctantly, she began to get up and plan out her day. Being that it was Thursday, Amelia was already off to work, the traces of her presence in the coffee and the plate that was sitting, washed, in the strainer.

Sookie acknowledged, with an inward groan, that it was well past time to have a conversation with her roommate regarding Tray's death. Amelia, while not blaming Sookie, in thoughts or words, had really cared for the Were, and Sookie felt responsible for her loss. It was important for Sookie that Amelia knew just how sorry she was, and how she desperately wished she could atone. Grieving in the way she does best, Amelia had cleaned the entire house, save Sookie's bedroom, to the point of removing all furniture, sanitizing and re-polishing the rooms then all the furniture before she allowed it back in the house. When she thought Sookie wasn't looking, she added a healthy dose of lemon juice to all of the cleaners. _That was a fair tribute to Tray_, Sookie thought in reference to the lemon juice.

Another unfortunate task on the To-Do-List for the day was organizing Claudine's gift of protection and dealing with the book. Curiosity warred with a reluctance that bordered on abject fear. What if Kidnapper One and Two were her kin, were closely related cousins, s that information she could currently handle? And how could the book be dangerous, aside from its detailing of her supposed powers? All of her kin, aside from Jason and, maybe, Dermot, were shuttered up in the Fae realm where they are safe from her and her from them. Dermot hasn't showed himself yet, and she was hesitant to believe he would, particularly as he was alone, and she was, once again, on even ground with most of the Supes in the area, and under the official protection of the Shreveport Weres and the vampire King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada. No, she definitely wasn't afraid of Dermot, and everyone else in the area, that she knew, were either ambivalent towards her. Particularly, considering Arlene's fanatical boyfriend was in jail for murder, Arlene was released, as she's a single mother, but is under suspicion.

Arlene was another person with whom she didn't wish to converse, but felt she had to. Arlene's boyfriend really hadn't killed Crystal, the girl for whose murder he was being convicted, it was the Fae, but, as they aren't around and Arlene's boyfriend had no alibi, had planned on providing the same treatment, and had, after a few hours of interrogation, confessed to wanting to hurt Sookie in such a way, it seemed more than logical that he was the culprit. More than half of the people in the county were convinced of it, and the Fellowship of the Sun had officially and publically denounced him. He wasn't going to receive their legal help, and the current deal on the table was first degree murder, 45-life, if he testifies against Arlene. Many in Bon Temps were of the opinion that that was going too easy on him. They were currently priding themselves on their tolerance, so the popular tide made the intolerant, the people like Arlene, her boyfriend, and his associates, disliked, to say the least. Often, though, the thoughts and emotions regarding them were more along the lines of abject hatred. Most, Sookie included, didn't understand how someone they knew so well as Arlene could hate what she didn't understand. The turning point against her was when she denounced Sam, who was very well liked, in his bar, in his bar which was full of patrons. Many realized that, in that action, she was throwing away all that should have mattered to her, her job, her children's future, for the acceptance of a man who many viewed as vile. Sookie didn't want to press charges against Arlene, but Andy Bellefleur viewed Arlene and her boyfriend as a package deal, and, having been shot at by Arlene's boyfriend, Sookie couldn't avoid pressing charges.

Sookie sighed. She had long past accepted that Arlene was merely her friend because of the convenience it afforded her, but, for the sake of Lisa and Cody, Sookie hurt seeing Arlene so convoluted in her thoughts and actions. She missed being involved in the lives of the two children. Sookie loved children, even wanted some of her own. Thinking briefly of her Viking, she acknowledged that it wasn't likely to happen naturally. Adoption was an option, though hard for single women, and even harder for human-vampire couples, it was always something to consider. Her only fear was bringing a child into the dangers that she had to endure. If she were to have a child, she'd need a sabbatical from the vampire politics. Thoughts of Hunter teased at her mind. Sookie wondered if she could spend more time with him, guiding him, while keeping his abilities secret from the supernatural world, and having her protection, guaranteed by the Weres, transferred to him. As her day was free of commitments, Sookie decided to call Remy and see if she could meet with him and Hunter for dinner, as both breakfast and lunch were long past.

"Hello?" Remy answered the phone sounding distinctly harried.

"Hey, Remy, it's Sookie, is everything alright?"

"Um… yeah, or it will be soon. I hope. How are you? Are things okay with you now?"

"Yeah, life around here has finally settled down. Listen, what are you doing for dinner? Would you be interested in meeting somewhere in Shreveport?"

"That would be great. Do you have a particular place in mind?"

Sookie gave him the directions on how to get to the very restaurant where she had met her great-grandfather. After exchanging pleasantries, she hung up and called the restaurant scheduling their reservations. Just as she was getting off of the phone with the restaurant, there was a tentative knock at the door.

Sighing, Sookie rose to answer it, and was delighted to see two dozen cut roses sitting in vases on her porch. The florist delivery person was in his van struggling with the rest of the delivery, so she took the vases inside and then headed over to help out. There were four more potted plants to be delivered to her, two roses, very similar to her Gran's, a stargazer lily, which was Amelia's favorite, and the potted plant of the very obscene flower that Eric had sent to her after her encounter with Rene. She stifled a laugh as she carried the flamingo lily to her porch. She signed off on the deliveries and brought the pots out back, deciding to save the planting for later. Heading inside, she read the card that came with the roses:

"Hello Love,

I hope you enjoy these, and all of the flowers. I noticed some parts of the garden last night where it seemed empty or nearly so. I bought the pots in hopes that we could garden together? I look forward to seeing you upon awakening.

-E"

Sookie smiled, and, deciding that he was worthy of gardening with her, put together a list of what she would need to truly care for the garden. She wanted fertilizer and mulch, an extra trowel, and so much more, but cutting it down to the basics, she headed out to Wal-Mart, and attempted to keep her trip short.

Walking into the store, Sookie headed straight to the gardening section, and quickly had all that she needed in her carriage. Going over her list in her head, she didn't see the other cart until she hit it.

"I am so sorry!" Sookie exclaimed, looking up at the woman whose cart she had hit. She was utterly startled at what she saw. Her eyes looked back at her, framed by hair only a shade lighter than her own. The shape of the face was so similar, and the expression the woman was making was one she has seen on her own face several times.

"Don't worry a thing. I was clearly not paying attention either." The woman replied. Remembering her manners, Sookie reached out her hand.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"I'm Freyja. It's really nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I have to…" Freyja motioned with a hand, indicating the rest of her shopping.

"Oh yes, of course. It was a pleasure to meet you as well. Have a wonderful day," Sookie said as she watched the mysterious woman walk away, drawing the attention of everyone she passed. Deciding that her curiosity was worth looking inside the woman's head, she lowered her shields and found… nothing. She couldn't even hear the other shoppers, and Freyja's head was guarded against her in a way she had never experienced. More than intrigued, now, Sookie had vowed to learn more about this mystery woman. In a small town, people will talk.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: These are purely the property of a Miss. Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Chapter 9

Doing her best to push the mysterious woman – Freyja – from her mind, Sookie headed home and prepared for dinner with Remy and Hunter. After a few minutes of deliberation, she settled on a silky golden cream colored top, one that looked professional enough to be classy, but sexy enough to be relaxed, and black dress pants. She put gold bobs in her ears and was satisfied with her appearance. She gathered her keys, left a note on the fridge for Eric, should she be delayed for any reason, and was out the door moments later with plenty of time to reach the restaurant.

The radio began to play George Strait's song, "Check Yes or No." Sookie paused, her hand on the tuner. This was the song that Gran had always sang in reference to her husband, this was the song she had always found to be the best description of their love. Sookie pulled off the road in order to puzzle things out. Infidelity still didn't mesh with her view of her grandmother. Adele Hale was strong, ethereally beautiful, and loyal to a fault. And, she was in love with her husband. Sookie reflected on her reaction to Alcide while she was trying to save Bill, seeing the possibilities, and fervently wished she could have the opportunity to discuss it all with her grandmother. The song ended and Sookie got herself back under control, and then pulled back onto the nearly empty street.

It was a lot longer trip to the restaurant than she had remembered, but then, Eric had been driving. Sookie made it five minutes early and, after a quick look around the parking lot to confirm that she was the first of her party there, she headed in to claim their table. A few moments after she had been seated, Remy and Hunter arrived. Hunter walked in and, as his father turned to speak with the hostess, turned and ran towards Sookie, enveloping her in a hug. She held him tight and looked up to smile at Remy. Hunter lets go, looks up at Sookie and says, "I like the way your head feels, Aunty Sookie, it's much nicer than Daddy's." Remy looked slightly chagrined, but Sookie laughed.

"Your dad's just worried about you, sweetheart."

"I've noticed." At this point, Remy cleared his throat.

"I am right here, thanks." It was Sookie's turn to look chagrined, but Hunter just smiled sweetly at his father, eliciting a laugh.

"Sorry Daddy, but it's true! I like Aunty Sookie's mind, she's happy to see us. And… And she wants to hang out with me once a week!!" At the last part, Hunter was nearly dancing in his chair with excitement. Remy looked at Sookie, who nodded in confirmation.

"I think that's a good idea. Um… how would you like to arrange it?" Silently, Remy added _because there is no way I can afford this place weekly_, though at Hunter's stifled laugh, and Sookie's sudden interest in the design of the silverware, he knew that his silent remark had registered loud and clear for the two telepaths at the table. Hastily covering up his embarrassment, Sookie depicted the plans she had in mind.

"I was thinking we could do dinner at alternating houses."

"That would work out well for us," Remy said, nodding at Hunter, who was working very hard to appear interested and grown up through the conversation, but his attention soon faded.

"Daddy, can we order now? I want some lemonade!" Sookie laughed, but signaled for the waitress.

The rest of the conversation around dinner was something like a list of praise describing Hunter's achievements. Remy and Hunter alternated telling one story after another and Sookie sat back, enjoying herself. _I love you, Aunty Sookie_, Hunter thought to her. Sookie smiled at her cousin, _I love you too, Hunter_. Remy paused in the midst of describing Hunter's reaction to his first day of school.

"You guys can actually talk back and forth like that?"

"Yes, we can. You've seen us do it before."

"Oh right, of course. Well… well, I'll not say I'm not jealous. Quite honestly, I feel like you can relate to my son in a way I will never be able to. Does it get any easier? For him? For me?"

"Truly, it'll get easier for him with practice, and as for you, for the most part, once he can control it, you won't notice that he has the gift." Remy let out a sigh of air and glanced at his son, who was fighting biology in his attempt to stay awake.

"It looks like it may be time for us to go, shall I call for the check?"

"Why don't' you head out, get him into bed. I'll take care of the check this time."

"Are you sure, Sookie?" Sookie tried to calculate the cost in her head, as she smiled at Remy.

"Yes, but it means that next week you're cooking, and I want a **good** meal."

"Deal." They smiled at one another, then Remy departed, carrying a snoring Hunter.

Sookie left a short time later. She wasn't driving long when she was pulled over. Remembering her past experiences on this very road, she sent opened up her shields and was blocked. It was if she had bounced off. She suddenly felt as though she was in a lot of trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All of these characters are my interpretations of Charlaine Harris', except Freyja, who is my brain child

* * *

Chapter 10

Sookie woke up slowly, her head spinning and her vision blurry. She wondered, briefly, if she had had any of Eric's blood the night before, but then it all hit her. She remembered the dinner, and being pulled over, but that's when she lost it all. Sookie couldn't find any mental registers in the area, but her experience in the day, both in her experience with Freyja and when she was pulled over, she didn't trust that as an indication that she was alone. She looked around her room. There were windows, but nothing was visible but woods, and a darkening sky. The night gave her hope. Sookie decided to try her bond. _Eric? Eric if you can feel or hear or sense me, I NEED YOU, find me, love_. Sookie pushed that out for about twenty minutes, but didn't feel anything to indicate he heard her. Sookie sat back, gathering her energy to do it again when the door opened.

Eric awoke, only a few miles from Sookie, to her voice crying, pleading, in his head. _Eric…I need you…love._ Having sensed, immediately, that something was wrong; he sprang from the hidey-hole in a position ready to attack. He searched the house, but found no trace of Sookie outside of the note. _Eric… find me_. Sookie's voice taunted him, weak to begin with, but unfortunately assuring him that his awakening fears were, in fact, true. He tried her cell phone, but was disturbed to find it off. He knew that she didn't shut it off. Even when she was working, she would leave it on and silenced. He glanced around the house, and, needing quick results, opened up the bond, allowing her as far into his head, and heart, as she would go. _Sookie? Sookie? Can you hear me, lover? Where are you_? Eric's husk of a heart twisted as he felt the pain and fear radiating from Sookie. He shifted into tracking mode, reading the bond, and sharing comfort, praying that she could hear and feel him.

Sookie looked up into the twisted eyes of her tormentor.

"What do you want?"

"My sister back, you cunt, but since I can't have that, I'll enjoy taking what you love most. Your vamp will be here soon, won't he?" Sookie shook her head, trying to close off the bond with Eric, but the comfort he was sending was so vital to her, there was a large portion that didn't want to lose it. Sookie looked at the insanity, hiding behind a face that would have been pretty if it weren't for the malevolence. She decided to distract the Were, in hopes that if –when, Sookie corrected herself – Eric got there, he'd be able to enter safely.

"How did you make a mental block like the one you were using earlier?" The pride on Sandra Pelt's face let Sookie know that she had chosen the right topic for a distraction.

"What? Were you upset that someone outsmarted you? Ha! You know both my parents had some practice in magic? Well, my mother didn't quite agree with my father's edict that we leave you alone. She taught me what I could do to block telepaths, with a little kick. Did a good job, didn't it?" Sookie didn't need telepathy to feel the pride radiating off of Sandra.

"Is that what knocked me out, then?"

"Yes, it did quite a good job. Kept you out just long enough to get you here and it kept you from sensing me the entire ride from the restaurant, to the spot where I pulled you over."

"So, how did you know I was going to be at the restaurant?"

"Well, that's the best part, isn't it? You see, Remy Savoy used to date a girl who is… suffice it to say she is a friend of a friend. I asked said friend to provide me with any information she could get on you, and, imagine our surprise, when my friend told me that she couldn't do research for the next week because her friend Kristen, who was trying to get back with her ex-boyfriend tonight, was having a bit of a breakdown because Mr. Savoy told her that he was spending the evening with you, and would see her some other time. I then called around for a little while, and found where you made your reservations. It was actually quite a simple process." Sookie blanched when she realized that she and Hunter had been connected, and Kristen, who knew of Hunter's gift, was indirectly connected to Sandra. Sandra could be crazy enough to hurt Hunter, but she didn't see the Were turning the child into the Vampires. _Maybe, this could be saved_, Sookie thought.

Eric circled one more time, fairly positive that he was outside the cabin that held Sookie. He was about two miles into Sookie's own woods. He paused for a moment, angry at the arrogance, and mockery of such a location, but then thanked the gods that he was able to find her. As he was about to go in, he got a tap on his back.

"I'm going in with you." Eric turned around to see Freyja, in full armor.

"I'd be pleased, my lady, to have your favor in this war." Freyja smiled, but Eric could see that her mind was already on the impending battle. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Let's go." Eric and Freyja headed in. The first room of the cabin was nearly empty; another held a magnitude of torture devices, and four very beefy male Weres who were very quickly dispatched of. This room had two doors leading to two different rooms, Eric took one and Freyja took another, an action that indicated a trust in each other's battle efficiency and an urgency to find Sookie. Eric didn't receive this acceptance lightly. He was honored, but he decided to address that later. The room he entered held Sookie and a female Were. Sookie looked unharmed, the female Were had been talking, but stopped when he entered.

"Ah, I see you did come. How the hell did you get past the guards? Those men must have been 300 pounds of pure muscle, and were nearly 600 dollars an hour." Sandra was afraid, her spell wearing off and her mind screaming at Sookie's. Sandra was actually terrified, but she viewed herself as superior to both the Vampire, and the murderer, so she did everything she could to hide it. Freyja chose that moment to step in.

"Ah, I see you've found her! Good job, Eric." While Sandra wasn't about to admit to being afraid of Eric or Sookie, Freyja scared her. She couldn't identify what she was, but it wasn't human, shifter, or vamp. She was stronger than any Supe Sandra had ever seen, and when she turned her attention on Sandra, she nearly quaked. "As for you, I will see to it personally that you appease every wrong you have done to Sookie." Sookie watched this exchange with mild interest.

"I'm really glad to see you all… but before we get any further, could someone please untie me?" Eric walked over to do the honors.

"Do you know how I love you, Sookie? I was so worried."

"Eric, you made it here before an hour had even passed. You saved me, and were at risk yourself. I know, believe me, I know." Freyja cleared her throat, and Sookie looked at her unlikely hero.

"Freyja, it's nice to meet you again. How is it you came to be in my rescue party?" Eric jumped, startled at Sookie's "again," and turned to Freyja.

"You've met before?!" Freyja smiled.

"We met this morning at Wal-Mart, there was a mild incident involving day dreaming and the collision of two carts, but everyone was okay, save maybe a strawberry or two. I saw Eric headed in to save you, and decided I had to help." Eric noted that she left out all note of being kin, or being magical, but the latter part Sookie caught on to in a moment.

"Wait… Freyja… Eric, isn't there a goddess in your religion named Freyja?" Eric nodded mutely, and Freyja smiled. "Oh my… well…my goodness, it's nice that you have honored me with this." Freyja was about to respond when suddenly a shadow was cast on the doorway. The energy projected was as strong as Freyja's, and Sookie looked up puzzled, and sick of being surprised for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This has a bit more Norse mythos involved in it, message me if there are any confusions, but if you can hold out for later chapters it will all be explored through bedtime stories with a specific Viking vampire. ; )

Disclaimer: All of the characters that are in the Southern Vampire Mysteries Series belong to Charlaine Harris, all of the Divine beings are of my own interpretation.

* * *

Chapter 11

A moment later, not one but two figures appeared in the doorway. Sookie gaped at the woman, the most beautiful – _no_, Sookie amended, looking at Freyja, _the second most beautiful _– woman she had ever seen. They looked as if they could be sisters. Behind this woman, barely noticeable, outshined as he was by the beauty that radiated from her, stood a man, taller than Eric, who looked to be about Freyja's age with dark, rakish, looks.

"Mom, are you done yet in this world? Your work and direction are needed at home!" The woman said in a way that would have been a whine in any voice less beautiful. Sookie couldn't see this pair as mother and daughter; they both looked to be around her own age.

"Hnoss, I've told you, taught you, and allowed you to take power. You are definitely old enough now to make decisions."

"But Mom…" Sookie dragged her ways from this family drama to look at Eric who was on his knees in a subservient bow. This confirmed Sookie's suspicions that the women were more than human, Fae, or any other Supe species she has ever encountered. "I understand the human is Gersemi's great-granddaughter, but she knows nothing of us, and obviously doesn't want to. Mom, she's a _Christian_!" The last word uttered as if it were a swear, but Sookie's attention was grabbed by the fact that the 'human is Gersemi's great-granddaughter.' It played over and over in her head as she looked to Freyja.

"Wait… According to the myth that Eric told me yesterday, Gersemi is a daughter of Freyja. Are you telling me…?"Freyja sent an appraising, complementary, glance towards Eric, and she could feel his pride suffuse through the bond.

"Yes, dear, I am your… hmmm…. I am your great-great-grandmother. Eric knows the tale of your grandmother's, Adele's, birth, and he can explain it as my daughter is clearly unable to care for herself. I will be around, but for now, it seems I must go."

"Wait! Wait… my Gran was normal. She definitely didn't look like you! And she only lived into her eighties!"

"She was much much more than normal, Sookie. Surely you've grasped that by now. You've seen and interacted with Fae, how many of them would deign to look twice at an ordinary human, much less share a bed and come back for seconds? As for her appearance, surely you've seen pictures of her in her youth? She looked very much like me, and like you. Her lifespan would have been longer, had it not been cut short. And, unfortunately, as the Supes were not quite out at the time, there was nothing we could do but keep her safe by masking her extended mortality in superficial age. She outlived her husband and both of her children, you never questioned that?" Sookie took a minute to acknowledge that she had, but never thought, or wanted to think of, looking deeper.

"Okay. I see what you're saying. The signs were there, but I never saw them. Is being your kin one of the reasons I am so often in demand by Supes?"

"I understand you have many questions, we'll have to take another day to sit and discuss it all. To answer your current question, I don't know. I haven't been watching you long enough. I must go now."

"Wait! One last thing, who is that?" With this, Sookie motioned to the man in the doorway who had come in with Hnoss. Upon being acknowledged, he swept forward, encompassing the room in a showman's bow, and kissed the inside of her wrist, sending shivers up her spine.

"I, my dear, am Loki. I am the god of change. It is my pleasure to make the acquaintance of someone so refreshingly bright and charming as you." Eric muttered something clearly jealously hostile under his breath, which only caused Loki's smile to brighten. Freyja decided to interrupt.

"You never stop do you? When were you let off the rock anyway?"

"When your lovely daughter decided she needed an escort to accompany her to rescue her mother."

"Ah." At that, Freyja grabbed the rakish god by the ear, scolding him much like a mother, sliding into Old Norse as she did so, expressing her frustration at him for having brought Hnoss to this realm. Eric gathered that her anger was based on her concern for her daughter, and great-great-granddaughter, because of what had happened to Gersemi. Sookie watched the display with a bit of amused confusion. Loki, apologized, still in Old Norse.

"I was with her at all times, you know I wouldn't have allowed any harm to come to her," Loki said, soothingly. Sookie could see from the display, that Loki did indeed have the charm to seduce nearly anyone. Freyja, being the goddess of sexual relations, wasn't amused.

"We will discuss this when we return to Aesir," She said, switching into English again. "Good bye, my dear, I'll see you soon." Freyja addressed Sookie, and planted a light kiss on her forehead before parting. Eric watched the display of affection with interest, but decided to store it away for discussion later. Freyja turned to Eric, "You have done well in the protection of her, minn dýrr, and have done me proud. Please, stand, I give you this for when you are ready." In Eric's hand appeared a ring, one inscribed on the inside a chariot led by great cats, and one the outside bore a stone of amber, similar to the one that laid about the Lady's neck in the Brísingamen. He looked up, Sookie surprised by the strength of his gratitude mirrored the action, but they met each other's eyes, alone in the cabin.

"I suppose it's time for us to return home. I'll tell you what I can when we get there," Eric said wearily. He was wary of the possibility of her mood turning against him, and of what he should say. She looked at him, her blue eyes fathomless in their depths.

"You saved me. I called you and you came." Sookie was walking forward as she said this, and, on the last word, she collapsed in his arms. "I am truly sorry I doubted you. I do love you."

"As I love you, minn dýrr."

"Take me to bed, husband?" Sookie's request startled him, the desire was one she'd voiced before, and he'd felt through the blood bond as she sat on his lap, but she had never called him husband. He looked away, choking back his emotion, as it got caught in his throat. He took off into the air with the distinct feeling that things were going to be different tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I have jumped into a pool of Charlaine Harris' wisdom, and have decided to use my own imagination to tweak what I have seen of her ideas. Her characters are her own, and I only own my words. Words that I hope you enjoy fully. I also wish to apologize for the fact that my "once a day" updates tend to be right before I go to sleep at like midnight... I'll work on that. See you again tomorrow, hopefully earlier. Have a wonderful day!

* * *

Chapter 12

Sookie snuggled up closer to Eric, their bodies a perfect fit. As she was shifting drowsily in his arms, she was reveling in the "rightness" of their embrace. _Eric was right, this was best_, she thought. Eric's thoughts were a bit more focused on the rear end that was squirming against him, when suddenly, she moved and bolted upright.

"Sookie, are you okay?"

"Sandra Pelt!"

"Well, that's not a name I'd expect to hear from you so soon after sex. What about her?"

"What happened to her? I don't remember seeing her leave, or seeing her when we left." Sookie was nearly frantic as she said this, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Loki took her."

"Why would he do that?"

"Freyja must punish her for messing with her kin."

"What?!"

"By doing this, Freyja is acknowledging to the Supernatural world that you are her kin and under her protection. You can be assured that the Pelt bitch will never bother you again."

"But, why would Freyja do that? Will Sandra live?" Eric raised an eye brow.

"Freyja cares greatly for her kin. You are hers, and she will protect you. As for Sandra's life, does it really matter?"

"YES! Damn it, it does matter. There has been too much death. I just want it to stop." Sookie began sobbing, and Eric pulled her into his arms.

"Sookie, dear, the supernatural world isn't normally this chaotic. I am truly sorry that you have been exposed to more than you can handle, lover, but I am not sorry that you are involved with the Supes. If you weren't, I wouldn't have met you, and you are the only thing that has made me happy in over a thousand years," Eric paused to gather his thoughts and continued. "Sookie, I will protect you. I vow to do everything within my power to guard you from the horrors of future deaths. I have given you my name as protection, by law, now I am officially pledging you my body as your defense, and my heart as your shelter. Will you have me?" Sookie looked into Eric's eyes and felt his tension.

"Eric, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"I never thought you'd actually ask. I am glad you did, because I still find the knife ceremony to be high-handed, if necessary. I… Yes. I recognize our pledge; I recognize you as my husband, and I accept our bond."

"No, Sookie, I want more than that. I want… I want you to have the wedding you dreamt of when you were a young girl, if you are willing to make a concession for me and have it at night."

"Quite honestly, Eric, I had never planned a wedding. I had planned on getting married, because that's what happens in Bon Temps, but I couldn't picture marrying anyone, especially considering how I could hear them all."

"Well then, maybe you and Pam could work together to plan it?"

"Haha. That could work, though I don't want anything big. No more people than who we have to have." Sookie tried to picture Pam as a wedding planner. Unfortunately, her thoughts of weddings brought up the image of the murdered Were a few years before. Sookie shivered. "Do we really have to have a wedding?"

"Yes, I want you to completely recognize me as yours, and I don't think you'll do it unless it's before your god, in a church, and it is official by your laws. I understand completely, and I want to do it. I want there to be no doubt in anyone's mind that you are mine." Sookie nestled into her vampire's arms.

"I really don't think that anyone would doubt, and I don't particularly care if they do."

"I care. I don't want to have to fight off every asshole coming on to you." **(AN: For those that recognize this song, congrats you get a cookie, it came on shuffle as I was typing and I decided it was a perfect description of Eric. Or at least, my interpretation of Eric. For those of you who don't recognize it, it's adapted from "Next Contestant" by Nickelback. Sorry for such a long break)**

"That's the thing, you don't have to worry. I only have eyes for you. No one comes on to me."

"Sookie, I hate to inform you, but nearly everyone finds you to be very attractive. Pam even shows fang at the sight of you. I can't fight them off forever. You are mine. I want it official."

Sookie looked at her stubborn Viking. She traced with her eyes his jaw line and cheekbones, gazed into his eyes, a blue that has the capacity of freezing like ice and burning like a flame. She knew she was his; she knew that he had her heart to break. She was afraid that if she said yes, he would know that she was his to break, but if she said no that she would lose him forever. Was losing him worth the risk of losing her heart? Sookie pondered for another moment as she swept her hands across his back. She felt the tension in his muscles. She wondered if she held his heart like he held hers. Her gaze drifted back up to his eyes. His eyes portrayed his tumult, his fear of a negative answer, the novelty of this fear, the pain he felt at her delay, and his own hesitation. She took a deep breath, and he decided to ease her decision. With one mental move, Eric opened the dam blocking her from receiving all but he wanted to share. He shared it all. Sookie felt everything of his, but with him allowing it all out, she could feel the difference in tenor between her own emotions and his. By giving her everything, he gave her a basis for comparison, and she knew just how much of the emotions she was experiencing were her own.

"Yes."

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Have a wonderful day.

Peace and love!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Charlaine Harris.  
These words are property of me.

* * *

Chapter 13

Eric held his pledged close to him as he watched her sleep. Her even breathing assured him that all was well in the world, and he watched the flutter of her eyelids, as she entered her dream stage of sleep, with a sense of awe. _She's mine. She is all mine,_ Eric thought. He stroked her hair, causing a light smile to cross her face, but not to wake her. He kept the last few silent minutes before dawn, holding her and enjoying the fact that she was his. She was his. She was his because she chose to be, not because he had, in a desperate attempt to stave off the king, pulled a maneuver that depended on her absolute trust, not because she had no other option, because she wanted to be. Eric felt the pull of dawn, and thought, for a moment, that the pull from her was stronger, but he gave into his biological yearnings and headed to her hidey-hole. Vowing to build a better one when he had the opportunity, one better suited for long-term usage.

Sookie woke up still smiling. She was enjoying an afterglow far stronger than one she could receive from … extracurricular activities. _Though_, Sookie admitted to herself, _those were quite spectacular_. She giggled slightly, and then decided that it was long past time to start her day. She headed to shower and saw, to her surprise, a post-it on the mirror.

_Good morning Sookie_ (It read)

_Lover, I spent one of the happiest nights of my life holding you in my arms last night. Tonight, I wish to treat you to something special. There are two new dresses in your closet, one for today, and one for tonight. Take a picture of yourself, lover, please? It's the only way I'll be able to see you in the sun, where you belong._

_I need to say that it's important to me that there are no lies between us. Secrets are acceptable, but no lies. I have been honest, and occasionally secretive, but always honest with my intentions and with what I feel I can tell you. I hear tonight whether my plan, the one that kept me from you during the Fae war, has worked, and I wish for you to be the first to hear all details._

_I want to tell you about Gersemi and Freyja, Adele and basically the entire world of my religion, that, before now, even I wasn't sure was entirely true. Tonight, tomorrow, for the rest of our lives, I will share with you the stories that have been my saving grace. You will learn of your family history, and I will have the opportunity to hold the sunlight, because that's what you are. What I never thought I'd have again._

_I've written and re-written this many times. Often wondering if I should just stop at the first paragraph, and not express everything that is in my head, in my heart, for surely, by now, you know that you have nearly made this ancient heart beat again. I decided that I can let you see me, and that's what this is. As I head to the hidey-hole to rest, I bear thoughts of you, and have shared everything that I was too guarded to share before now. _

_Know this, lover, you are my heart._

It was signed _With love, Eric_, and Sookie held it for a moment, surprised at the sincerity and pleased by the warmth that washed over her. Her smile lasted throughout her shower, and until she reached the kitchen. Amelia was standing there, unusual for a Friday morning.

"Amelia is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure Sookie. Good morning. Sorry, you surprised me."

"Um, sorry about that. Do you not have work today?" Sookie gave up being tactful, and frowned, concerned, her friend.

"Oh, no. My manager is going out of town so he told me to take the day off. It's nice, to sleep in and wake up whenever. It's nice not to have to worry about just preparing for the day. I guess, working so much, I've forgotten what it's like to eat breakfast in my pajamas. It's something important, though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It is nice to sleep in, and just have the day to yourself, a day that, while you may have planned for it, it's not on your usual schedule."

"Exactly. I feel… free. How are you doing, Sookie? I know we haven't talked in a while and I'm sorry. Are you… do you have plans for today?"

"I'm doing okay and no, I'm not doing anything until tonight." Amelia let out a breath, and launched in.

"I'm going to the mall if you want to come…?" Sookie could tell that Amelia was sure she was going to be rejected, but couldn't understand why. _What is going on that she thinks I would turn down an invitation_?

"Sure, Amelia, I would love to go. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… I'm sorry Sookie. I am really sorry." Sookie looked at her friend even more confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I am sorry that I failed. I failed you and I failed Tray, and it could have killed both of you. As it was, it killed Tray. I didn't, I couldn't, handle my failure right after it happened, and I faded out, instead of helping you. I'm so sorry." With that, Amelia burst into tears. Sookie gathered from Amelia's broadcast that she had blamed herself for the Fae attack. Amelia believed that if her wards had been stronger, the Fae wouldn't have gotten either of them. Amelia, when she first started dating Tray, put a ward on his house as well, and neither worked to dispel the Fae, something she took as a personal failure. Sookie pulled Amelia into her arms.

"Amelia, I am sorry. I was the reason why they came here at all. I thought you had blamed me."

"No! Why would I do that? You can't be blamed for your genetics, I know that better than anyone, and I had put wards up. It they had been Fae proof, as I had thought they were, hoped they were, you – and Tray – would have been okay." Sookie held Amelia as she sobbed.

"Come on, Amelia, I think that we are way past due for a girl's day out, don't you agree? Let's go to the mall and grab lunch there. We can spend more money than we have, and you can pick out your bridesmaid dress." Amelia smiled, through the tears, and then jumped, startled.

"I can pick out my what?!"

"Your bridesmaid dress. Eric asked that we marry legally, by human law, and in the eyes of the church… he didn't think that I would find it official otherwise, and I really wouldn't. Anyway, last night I said yes. I want you to be my bridesmaid, if you'll do it?" By the end of her dialogue, Amelia was nearly bouncing with excitement. Sookie could hear her making plans and lists and detailing everything. She smiled. "Maybe you and Pam could work together and help me plan it too? I had never imagined that I would have an actual wedding…" Amelia jumped up and hugged Sookie, and then ran into her room to change. Sookie wondered if she was getting into something way over her head by inviting the two of them to plan her wedding, but she knew it would be good for both of them, and that Pam and Amelia would make it one of the most memorable nights anyone could have. Sookie finally admitted to herself that it would be memorable simply because it was hers, and it would mean that Eric was hers.

As Sookie poured her cup of coffee, her mind drifted to the events of the night before. She wondered, briefly, how Amelia would take to the knowledge of Freyja being on the guest list. Sookie smiled, and listened to her roommate head down the stairs. It was time to go.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Merry Meet! So, it's 1 AM on a Sunday morning, I've been up since 3 am, and I'm not going to bed for a while. It would seem as though my daily updates are daily as in when I wake up until when I fall asleep, not on a twenty four hour system. sorry. As for this chapter, less action, more of a bridge/exploration, but it's necessary. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters are CH's, all words are mine. Tread with caution.

* * *

Chapter 14

Sookie arrives home after an exhausting day at the mall. She nearly regretted offering to allow Amelia to plan with Pam for her wedding. Amelia's been making lists all day of what she thinks is best and is planning on meeting with Pam tonight to collaborate. Sookie winced; she couldn't imagine this being any different from the small ceremony she wanted. She did enjoy seeing Amelia so enthused about something, but … _how much is too much_, Sookie mused as she prepared for her evening with Eric. She decided to push Amelia, Pam and their zealous, excessive plans aside. Concentrating on Eric, on their night, put her in a much happier place. She had a lot she wished to discuss with him, like where he was that awful night, – Sookie shivered at the thought – why he didn't tell her about Freyja as soon as he knew, and what's going to happen with them, living conditions wise, after the wedding. She looked around her house fondly. _A Stackhouse has always lived in this house, and one always will_, Sookie thought, determinedly. While Eric's house may be better situated for the bar, and better accustomed for his daylight hours, he had no roots there. This was her **home**. No, he would definitely have to move here, though perhaps they could hire Alcide to construct a room that would suit Eric's daytime hours better, and Eric could supply the security for it. The location shouldn't matter too much to Eric, as he can simply fly to Fangtasia in a second if he is needed. It was settled, in Sookie's mind at least, he would be moving to Bon Temps. **Now, convincing him of it** would be the difficult part. Sookie smiled to herself, thinking of her stubborn vampire. She headed to her room to change. She opened her closet, realizing she hadn't yet looked at the dress he got her. She stopped, dazed, when she saw it inside.

It was a simple design, really, but the color was a blue between their eye colors. It would hug her chest and fall just above her knees, accentuating her chest, allowing her to show a little leg, and showing off her tan. It was a dress that would complement all of her attributes, without being slutty, or too dressy. Hanging on the rack with it was a gold necklace, with a small, spherical, pendant that matched Gran's ear bobs. Shoes were on the floor beneath the dress, a matching blue with a little bit of gold. Flats, thank goodness, which would be comfortable and decorative at the same time. She smiled at his practicality and his thoughtfulness. She showered, and turned on the blow dryer to dry her hair. She was smiling to herself, as she thought of her vampire, and speculated just what it was she was going to learn tonight. A shadow crossed her face as she thought of that night. Why couldn't he have saved her from Kidnapper One and Two, the way he saved her from Pelt? Sookie shivered, annoyed at herself for the weakness left behind from their attacks, but submitting to it nonetheless. He had redeemed himself by finding her, in the woods. The second kidnapping was lesser physically, but almost more mentally, having brought up the painful images of the first. She forgave him, but needed his story.

Lost in her reverie, Sookie didn't hear Eric. He stood at the doorway, watching his pledged dry her hair. The towel clung to her form, and droplets of water glided down her back. He felt aroused, pleased, and immensely vulnerable. He watched, unable to move, as she brushed her, now dry hair. She glanced in the mirror and noticed him. She smiled, not startled, but happy, and his mouth went dry, if he were to need to breathe, this is what would take it all away. She didn't need a fancy dress, jewelry, shoes; she was beautiful in a towel, her hair puffing around her, as she tried to tame it with a brush. He forced his brain to think, and his body to move, offering to take the brush and continue the process of controlling her, usually manageable, hair. Deciding that he should say something, he bent over to her ear.

"Too bad you didn't wait a few more minutes, lover, I would have really enjoyed to have you first thing upon waking," he whispered, barely able to think of what his normal suave persona would do in this situation. She laughed, so he figured he hit spot on.

"Eric, tell you what, tonight when we get back, I'll let you start the shower, and if we make it there, I'm all yours."

"Promise?" Sookie turned around and looked in her vampire's eyes. Sending her desire across the bond while simultaneously reaching her hand downward, she answered.

"I promise." Eric took a deep, physiologically unnecessary, breath, in an attempt to calm his own desire. He leaned down for a kiss, and made it smolder. Sookie pushed him away and took a deep breath, calming her hormones. "As much as I would love to jump your bones, I have to get dressed." Eric looked at her bemused.

"Jump my bones?" She just looked into his eyes and laughed, skirting past him into the room. The dress was laid out on the bed. She removed the towel, watching Eric's eyes flame as she did so, and rummaged through her drawer to find a lacy pair of blue underwear, with a matching bra, that were nearly an exact color match to the dress. She put her outfit on, and topped it with the jewelry. Eric came up behind her to help her fasten the necklace.

"I think it makes it worse, knowing what is under the dress. If I imagine, I could always be wrong, and talk myself out of imagining, but knowing, having the absolute knowledge, I'm going to pull the picture up all night, until I can hold it in my hands." Sookie shivered, this time in anticipation, but pushed him a step back.

"Nope, mister, you wanted to go out. I am going out. We are going to enjoy ourselves. When we get back, we can play." Eric took a step back, and gazed at her again. She could feel his attraction, satisfaction, hunger, and amusement tempering the bond, but, having been given enough of his emotions to have a sense of reference, she recognized the different tenor. This was an achievement she was proud of. Sookie took a step, closing the gap between them, and kissed him. "I think it's time you went to change, lover." She used his endearment as a light, playful term. He smiled and pulled out his outfit from her closet, where she hadn't noticed it sitting. The blue silk shirt, in such a color that it matched her dress, and black dress pants, definitely left little to the imagination. Especially knowing as she did, that, other than his socks and shoes, that was all he was wearing. She unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips and he groaned.

"Careful, Sookie, or I will take you here. I warn you, I am not responsible for my actions when you provoke me." Sookie giggled.

"Get your butt moving or we'll never get out of here." He turned around, and she marveled at the clearly defined muscles in the too small pants. "Never one for modesty, are you?" She muttered, but, judging from his chuckle, knew he heard her. She leaned over and smacked, lightly, one of his butt cheeks. "Hmm, still as nice as I remember, let's go, shall we?" He laughed, slightly shocked, at her ribald action.

"We're taking the 'Vette."

"It's here?!"

"It got here about… 2 minutes ago, courtesy of Pam."

"And, she didn't come in?"

"She is meeting us at Fangtasia. She drove your car back; I hope you are okay with that?"

"I don't really approve of anyone taking my car without asking me first. Now that it's done, I don't see that there is anything I can do about it, but for future reference…"

"Yes, of course. Let's get you in the car." Sookie could see, now, one of the reasons he had bought this dress, or, rather, a dress of this length. She laughed.

"You know, you see me naked, how does a little leg exposure in a dress while getting in and out of a car matter?" Eric laughed, knowing he had been caught.

"You are beautiful in every light. I am just a connoisseur enjoying all aspects. Speaking of every light, did you get the pictures?" Sookie blushed, but endeavored not to show it.

"They'll be available for pick up from Wal-Mart tomorrow."

"Thank you, lover," and with that he leaned over the divide between the seats and kissed her soundly, simultaneously starting the car. "Ready or not, here we go."

* * *

Merry Part!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Twice the daily Sookie, twice the fun! I know, I spoil you, but a little chocolate now and then never hurt anyone! : ) I think this may be one of my favorite chapters so far, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: CH owns. oh! well, duh, but that was supposed to say "Charlaine Harris owns these characters." Looks like writing at 3:30 am makes for blonde mistakes. Hope the chapter is acceptable.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Sookie, where did your name come from? With a fairly common name like Jason for your brother, how did your parents get Sookie for you?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I've always been Sookie, it's never occurred to me to question it. It's easier not to."

"Did you know I chose Eric? Northman, my last name, clearly comes as a description of where I lived when I was alive, and my ethnicity as a Nordic Viking, but Eric was my name to choose, which makes it better, I think."

"What was your name when you were alive?"

"_Andor_. It means eagle, and Thor. In my village, the eagle was a lucky potent. The eagle was a fierce predator, one that cared for its young, and it had very few enemies. My mother thought they were pretty, and my father valued their strength, courage and willingness to protect their family. Add to that the blessing of the god Thor, and it was essentially an ideal, and well faceted, name. I had wondered about your name. I have only ever encountered one other person who referred to herself as Sookie."

"Oh? But if she referred to herself as Sookie, it wasn't her full name?"

"No, her name was Shoshanna, the Hebrew version of Susannah, meaning lily, or rose. Rose suits you. You're beautiful, and open, but your temper can be like a thorn. Or, to think of a thorn in a different way, it could symbolize your gift. You are able to reach into others, sink in and grab a hold, drawing from them their thoughts as a thorn draws blood." Sookie watched Eric quizzically, wondering what had caused this conversation, this revelation.

"Um, thanks, I think. I don't quite know it that's a compliment."

"Believe me it is. Freyja, herself, has been likened to a rose in various works of art, and pieces of literature. Being the goddess of love, beauty and war, the connection is clear. I had wondered if, perhaps, your name could be evidence of her influence. I suppose it is still possible, but I don't think it would have been a conscious knowledge on the part of your parents, or even your grandmother, should she have had a say in the decision." Eric glanced over at Sookie who was regarding him with slight amusement.

"Eric, why don't you focus on driving the car? We can explore the mysteries of my heritage when you aren't driving at the speed of light, and have my life in your hands."

"Gee. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I am coming up with topics so I can think of something other than pulling you over and removing all of your clothing with my teeth."

"While that is an appealing thought, as you wanted to go out, you will have to wait until we return to engage in anything that pleasant." Sookie shot him a bright smile, causing him to laugh ruefully.

"Two hours, tops, and we'll be back in your glorious bed, exploring the many arches and curves of your body."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Sookie leaned back and looked out the window, watching the roadside pass faster than she had ever thought possible.

"Lead foot," she muttered, and glanced over to catch the glimmer of a smile on his face. She reached over and turned on the radio. Flipping through the stations until she came to something that was an acceptable compromise, she started singing quietly along. Eric glanced over at her, sitting contentedly in the passenger's seat, singing to the radio, clad in a dress that accentuated her best features, and glowing with enthusiasm; he couldn't believe she had agreed to be his. He put effort to keep his physical reactions to her under control, as, with the politics they were going to face in a few minutes, he couldn't be showing fang. She stirred something up within him that he thought was long dead. _m__ine_, his head screamed, _Mine_, his heart echoed. He reached over and took hold of her hand, clasping it gently. _MINE_, his soul roared, and this time everything echoed. _Yes,_ he thought, _mine forever._

Unaware of Eric's internal possession, Sookie sat in the passenger seat, trying to regard Eric without him noticing. Watching a vampire, without their knowledge, is difficult, as they have better senses all around. Sookie thought that he seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts, as he hadn't caught on to her silent observation yet. She longed for the ability to draw, to paint, to put into lines and images the angles of her Viking's face cast against one of the bays of his homeland. It was all there, in her mind's eye, but getting it out was something different. Tara had once been interested in art, she said that if you tried something hard enough for long enough you'd be able to do it, but Sookie couldn't see being able to capture Eric's spirit just right. For a dead man, he was alive. _He had kept his soul_, Sookie thought, referring to his essence of joie de vivre, and his reverence to Freyja, Hnoss and Loki. She reflected over the other vampires she had met and knew that this is one of the things that truly separated Eric. He had _**more**_ to him than even Bill. Bill was cold, constantly reminding her that he was a different _**species**_ than her, that he didn't think of view the world the way that she did. Eric was cold, collected and logical, but underneath that, below that, was the man running, mostly naked, down the street, unaware of anything except that he needed to keep running. There was the man that held her, laughed with her, but wouldn't give her false words of love, not until he felt them. There was the man who recognized and accepted her for everything she was, and instead of trying to force or alter her, he cherished her. Bill loved Sookie, but his very existence in her life had been based on false words of love, broken promises, and inequality. _Love isn't love without respect, honesty, fidelity, and trust_. He had tried, he had loved her, but he had broken her love. His love brought him back his soul, and, painful experience as it was, he was now forced to deal with the ramifications of it.

"When did you accept it?"

"Accept what, lover?"

"That you love me."

"A lot sooner than when I had admitted it to you. When I felt it, when I acknowledged it for what it was, I believed that, given enough time, it would fade. I could see how it was a vulnerability. Everything about a vampire is survival. Our politics, our lifestyles, our daily habits, they are all ingrained about survival. There are those who are more instinctual than others. There are those who are cold, uncaring, and generally brutal, and who have embraced the life of a vampire, a predator, with alacrity, leaving behind all shreds of humanity. There are those others who have held onto their humanity, their compassion, as if it were a lifeboat, hidden under their multiple layers of survival instinct, but intact. I like to believe that I am one of the latter, but only in private, and only sense I've met you. I used to use convenience as the reason why I couldn't create human minions, and why I've only made one child. I think the, possibly unfortunate, truth is that I couldn't do it. I couldn't look into the eyes of a human, of my prey, and know that I was the being taking away any of their dreams, or their future. I couldn't think that I took someone away from their family. Actually, I could. I could do it, because when you are a newborn, and thirsting so strongly, with so little control, there is scarcely another option. Every time I did it, however, I felt it. I remembered it. I begged Freyja to take mercy on the soul that I had released, and on my own, should I still have it. I shouldn't think I do, given my history. I would ask her to transport the soul to Fólkvangr, and weep over their families, as her tears are the purest gold. Fólkvangr is Freyja's home, so to speak, it's her own hall in Asgard, distinct from Valhalla, which is where Odin's heroes go. I considered that the best I could do at first, though violently angry that it was all I could do. I had gotten used to suppressing the helpless rage I felt at my own nature until you… You bring out the humanity in me, humanity that I had hoped I had tamped down. You give me reason to believe that I still have a soul, because I can look at you, you who are everything I have ever wanted, and I would give up everything so that you live the life you want. I can't think of turning you. I can't imagine what I am going to do when your time here is over, but you are the very song of my soul, you have awakened my humanity, and you bring me light. I want you to live the life you want, the way you want, and, if you'll allow me, I want to stand by your side. Your partner, in decisions, in love, and in life, I want to lie in bed, holding you, while you recount your day. I want to dry your tears – preferably tears of joy, but I acknowledge that sadness is a necessary part of life – and I want to feel you smile, the very way that pulls at my silent heart, making it wish it could throb. Sookie, I fell in love with you the very moment I held you, while you were bleeding, removing glass from your wounds, and silently vowing that the next person to hurt you would be answering to me. I felt your courage, your pain, your loyalty and honesty, merely from what radiated off of you into the room – as you'll undoubtedly remember, that was before any blood had been shared, so there was none, and will be none, of your silly insistence that any emotions that I felt were due to the blood bond. I knew at that moment that you had me. I had on my lap, a beautiful woman, bleeding the most sweetly scented blood I had smelled in a long time, but I felt little lust, and no hunger. I felt compassion, the need to take care of you and make you better. The strongest, unfulfilled need to avenge you, and, more, I wanted to make you mine, in a way I hadn't felt before. I didn't want you to be my child; I didn't want you to be a minion, or human slave; I wanted you to look up at me with total trust and tell me that you would have me, would accept me for my faults and my past, and you would hold me to your breast, as if I were a young child, and comfort my soul. I thought, at that moment, that you were simultaneously my salvation, and the greatest danger to my life. I was shaken by all of the emotion that coursed through me, so I made some leering joke, as I am apt to do – I believe that I invited you to take a bath, offered to wash your back – but Bill arrived shortly after. You loved him, though I like to believe that maybe you weren't in love with him, and you were loyal. You are loyal. Do you have any idea how much I admire that? I feel like the world I live in, with the politics, the business, and just the daily life, is all based around deception, betrayal and duplicity. You are humanity, and sincerity at its best." Eric glanced at Sookie who was staring at him in something close to awe. "Not really the answer you expected?" He guessed. Sookie recomposed herself, and tried to decide between humor and seriousness.

"Well, gee Mr. Viking, I didn't think you had all that in you." Clearly, Sookie chose humor, but then she decided to cover what ground she could with the earnest alternative. "Eric, I think the reason you have your soul is because you held onto it. I think that, in the world of vampire, and even human politics, everything is so competitive, so deceitful, and so lethal, that you have to wrap yourself up in layers of survival instinct to make it to the next level. I'm not experienced in this degree of commitment, or feeling, but I can honestly tell you that living my life with you, **equal **partners in everything we do, would be _right_, in a soul deep way. I haven't shared your feelings for the same amount of time, I haven't had your experiences, and I haven't always been able to handle my temper, choosing instead to run away or lash out on that which disturbs, upsets, or angers me. I am not the perfect picture of humanity; I have killed, and felt little relative remorse. I am the example of the warning against coveting in the Ten Commandments when in reference to you; I would love to do nothing more than explore our desire, and revel in our love, to the extent of all else. No, I am not nearly humanity."

"You stopped on the side of the road, in the middle of the night, to help a man who was running nearly naked. When you found out that that man was a vampire, one whom you knew and were not on good terms with, you still invited him into your car and into your house. The times you've killed have been to protect your own life, or that of others. As for coveting, Sookie I am yours. Really and truly, you don't need to long for me, ask and I will be there, night after night for as long as you want me. Regarding your temper, as long as you're willing to make some sort of plan that will allow us to signal to each other that while we are angry, there is time to fix things. I want to talk things out, instead of fighting, but I know that, with as stubborn as both of us are, it isn't likely to always happen that way. I think we should have a song, one we can play in the house when we fight. Something that will help us to remember that we need to take a breath, maybe go for a walk or something along those lines, and then come back and try to approach it all rationally."

"I think that is a great idea. Do you have a song in mind?"

"Yes, but since we're here, I think we should discuss it later."

"That works for me. So, are you ready to tell me what's going to happen tonight?"

"You will see in just a few moments."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Character's property of Charlaine Harris, words and ideas property of me. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

Eric entered Fangtasia and sat at his ornate – which is decorator speak for gaudy – thrown, feeling more like a king this night than he ever had before. This night is when he, and Sookie, will see the fruition of everything that he has worked for since the King of Nevada usurped the thrown. Eric knew this wasn't something that would have been able to happen under Sophie – Anne, and he had high hopes. The King of Nevada had a reputation for being ruthless, but then which vampire royalty didn't? No, Felipe de Castro was one of the more tolerable monarchs. Eric gestured to the nearly equal ornate seat beside him, requesting wordlessly that Sookie sit. He kissed the inside of her palm, beginning at the tip of her middle finger and slowly trailing downwards, enjoying the peak in the lust racing over the bond. Sookie did her best to keep quiet, unwilling to draw attention to herself as she was so engage in enjoying Eric's administrations.

"You're going to have to stop that very soon," she hissed in his ear after a few moments.

"Why's that, lover?"

"Because I claim no liability for my actions when under the influence of intense desire." Sookie raised an eyebrow, taking in the bar full of patrons with a look. Eric noted this, but continued on for a moment more.

"We could just head to my office in an hour or so," Eric said with his signature leer. Sookie laughed.

"What I want to do to you will need a bed, we'd be safer going back to my house," Sookie whispered seductively. Eric's eyes flamed, and the desire burning through both sides of the blood bond nearly led them to the office early. Sookie worked hard to keep her control, Eric, however, focused on the… more unpleasant of his patrons. One such patron was currently approaching the two; he was about 5'2," with a paunch that came from an excessive caloric intake and a sedentary lifestyle. Even his mind register caused Sookie to cringe. Eric, noticing his fiancée's action, took another look at the … patron. He was a sub, by the looks of it, someone who was interested in sadomasochism. Having spent a long time running his bar, Eric had begun to understand, by a series of small tells, just what people want when they come in. Most people want sex, but some are particular about how they get it. This gentleman is one of them. Judging my Sookie's attempt at hiding her expression, he was thinking very specifically, very explicitly, about one or both of them. Eric analyzed the situation, he could simply kick the man away, something that wouldn't have bothered him before, but now the very thought of nagged on his conscience, he could ignore the man, and instruct Sookie to do the same, or he could inform the man that he was the owner of the bar and if the patron would like to stay, he'd do best not to approach him while he was with his wife. Deciding that this seemed to be the most effective, and humane option, Eric formulated his words, while subtly watching the vermin – ahem, patron – approach. That's when he noticed someone in the background.

"Sookie, since when does your brother frequent vampire bars?"

"He tends not to, if he wants a drink, he usually goes to Merlotte's, or one of the bars in Monroe, why?"

"When I finish this statement, I want you to sweep your eyes over the bar slowly, I want you to notice particularly the man in the black jacket at the end of the bar, maybe, as I don't know your brother well enough, I've mistaken him for someone else, but from my recollection, this man looks as though he could be your brother's twin." _Dermot_, Sookie thought immediately, suddenly afraid and angry, _how dare he?! This is my place, this is Eric's place, and he has __**no**__ right being here!_ Sookie performed the task of looking for her great uncle, and upon seeing him, agreed immediately that he could be Jason's twin. She tore her eyes away, attempting to appear inconspicuous by looking at everyone for early an equal amount of time, and then looking back at Eric.

"That's Dermot; he's a Fae who was on the side of the Water people, even though he is my great-uncle. Niall said that it would be unlikely for him to contact me, due to him being the only Fae left here, but it looks like he found me, or you, to be more specific."

"Don't worry, minn dýrr, I'll always protect you. How he is managing as a Fae in a vamp bar, I have no clue, but I'm mildly impressed." Sookie was too, though she was less likely to admit it. She was sick of having people around her who wanted her dead for the sole purpose that she existed. Having forgotten for a moment the man who was approaching them, she was taken aback when she once again got images of an unattractive older man being whipped, tied up and having sex. She fought to control her gag reflexes, and considered it a personal achievement that she succeeded. Eric looked at the man, and said in a quick decisive manner that it would be most wise to leave the two of them alone, if he wanted to frequent the bar again. Chagrined, the man left the way he had come.

At that moment Sookie looked up to notice Felipe de Castro enter, startled, she looked at Eric, who appeared as shocked as she. He approached them, but before they were able to curtsey or bow, respectively, the King of Nevada did a bow to his own, first to Eric, then to Sookie.

"Hello Eric and Miss Stackhouse. How are you today?" Sookie and Eric exchange a glance.

"We're doing well, your majesty, and yourself?" Eric responded respectfully, and hesitantly.

"I thank you, I am doing quite well. I have come with an announcement. Eric, we have decided to grant your wish. – turning to Sookie, Felipe continues – Sookie, you are to be left out of vampire politics, except in the direst cases when we need you." Sookie looked at Eric, who in turn looked amused and confused.

"Thank you my lord. That is a much better offer than I had dared to hope for." Eric replied, humbly.

"We wouldn't have considered your offer, but for one thing, Sookie's visibility. When I offered my protection to you, it was out of gratitude, and will extend for your lifetime. I have come to realize, however, that by employing you, or having you involved at all in our politics, I am putting you in danger, rather than protecting you from it. We have, due to a favor owed by Texas, a male telepath, perhaps you know Barry? He will be with us for the majority of the rest of his life, with a few years of exceptions that Stan has already requested. He will be permitted to live anywhere he wishes, provided that he heels, and, so far, he has done so. Therefore, in honor of your marriage, my new acquisition, your husband's wishes for keeping you safe, and my best attempt at keeping my promise, I hereby forbid that you be involved in our politics, the sole exceptions being when I come here and ask you myself for your help." Eric sucked in a breath, amazed at the extremity. Sookie was amazed, and pleased. Perhaps, if the year was to start today, she could avoid being beaten up, shot at, kidnapped, or generally abused.

"Again, thank you, your majesty. Would you care to join us for a drink?" Eric supplied, barely managing to keep up his façade due to shock.

"I can't, I am off to see Bill Compton tonight; shall I send him your regards?"

"Please do." Eric and Sookie said in near unison. Watching de Castro leave, Sookie turned to Eric and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Sookie, I think I need to better explain what I was trying to do at the time. I went to de Castro to be removed, myself, from politics. As Sheriff, I have a certain degree of power, but my protection of you is limited by my king's wishes, and my duty to the kingdom. I had requested that de Castro put Pam in my place, thus keeping someone I could trust here," Eric paused, regarding Sookie. She seemed to be taking all of the information well. In his opinion, the friendly talk that de Castro had described was nowhere near important enough to miss saving her, but she seemed to find it an acceptable excuse. "While I was discussing this with de Castro, Madden came in, discussing what a spectacular idea it would be to place himself as Sheriff of Area 5. I immediately attempted to oppose that. I said that the two areas are too far apart to have adequate control over both, and the king seemed to agree, until Madden said that agreeing with that would be questioning his loyalty to the king. He claimed that his mere loyalty was strong enough to handle both areas. Yet again, I disagreed, this time citing the idea that Madden would have control over nearly the entire state of Louisiana if this were to happen, and trusting one person with such a large plot of land, regardless of how well you know them, is similar to asking for a takeover. That's when the king looked concerned. He seemed to think that Victor really was looking to force his hand, and kill him for the crown. He dismissed Victor, and sat me down, asking me questions, about what I know, which is, and was, quite honestly nothing. I informed him of the fact that I knew nothing but merely saw it as an opportunity. The man had a significant amount of power in Louisiana already, to offer him more would be to tempt him to take it all. That's when the silver cuffs came. They sprung out of the chair. He held me in place, and repeatedly questioned me. Asking everything from the 'real reasons' I didn't want to be sheriff any longer, to what I would do if I were worried about Victor. About halfway through, I began to hear you cry. I was burnt by the silver, my wrists corroding away slowly, but I couldn't think of anything except your cries. I left as they stopped, and I had hoped that it meant you were saved, not… I fed, because I wouldn't have been able to fly otherwise, and I got to Ludwig's just in time to meet you there." Eric paused. "Sookie, I love you. I… I had thought that if I weren't in politics, I could devote time to you, specifically to the protection of you. I had never believed that de Castro would let you go, nearly completely, or that I would keep my area, whilst requesting to quit. I am sorry, my love, I wish I could have been the one to save you, not Bill."

"Eric, you did save me. I am free. I am free of vampire politics. I have full time body guards, so to speak, and I have you. You saved me…. I love you." Eric kissed her, gently but with promise. As he was looking up, he saw Dermot on his way over to the chairs.

"Be prepared, lover, it looks like it may be a long night."

"Well, at least we'll find out why he's here."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: My story is written with the characters by Charlaine Harris.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Freyja sits in her throne at Fólkvangr, overseeing the Valkyries choice in souls. None of them struck enough interest that she wanted them for herself. With a wave of a hand, she dismissed her Valkyries, granting them their requests. Unable to handle the monotony, she turns her attention to the happenings on Earth. She tuned in to Fangtasia, where she could sense her kin. She noticed Sookie's growing apprehension as Dermot approached, and it confused her momentarily. Dermot was hers, had been her willing servant for years. Both he and Fintan were, until Fintan defected, and she had Dermot kill him. No, none of her kin should be wary of Dermot, unless they were wary of her.

During the Fae war, Dermot had found Jason, Sookie's brother, and ascertained, through the thoughts of a friend of Jason's, that Jason had a larger percentage of Fintan than of Freyja. He had let down his guard, momentarily, while finding Jason, and that's what led to Lochlan and Neave getting Sookie, at least in part. The vampire's lack in vigilance, Sookie's own great-grandfather's self importance and the Were's insufficient guardianship all factored in. If Niall hadn't believed himself indestructible, he wouldn't have brought Sookie into the dangerous world of Fae politics, if the Weres had known they were defending one person against Fae _**armies**_, they would have sent in more fire power, and if the vampire that was watching her hadn't been so cocky as to suspect he could spot, or rather, scent, a Fae from a fair distance, Sookie would have been fine. Freyja was angry at Dermot, as he was guarding the knowledge of her location.

Dermot had placed significant Fae magic in the guardianship of Sookie, Fae magic mixed with some of Freyja's own powers. He clouded her location to all Fae. She could be feet away from a Fae, have him in full view, and the Fae's vision would suddenly place her in multiple locations, or crowd her with non-existent people, she could become an army of Sookie's, or in the middle of a party, in the mere second that it took a water Fae to realize what she was. The problem with the spell, the magic, was that it took constant effort to keep it in check, and, for a moment, his surprise caused him to falter, and allowed Lochlan and Neave to identify which of the 'Sookie's' they wanted to capture. Freyja was still angry, and Dermot blamed himself for what Sookie had suffered. He considered the 'human' blonde family, even though his alliance to Freyja caused Niall to disown him.

Niall had asked Freyja for her hand in marriage shortly after he was announced Prince. He didn't find it an issue that Freyja was married. Freyja did. She found the mere audacity in such a question to be an insult, and she let Niall know. With his pride hurt, Niall launched something similar to a human political smear campaign against Freyja, and the other Norse gods. All of the gods found this amusing, at most annoying, and paid it no heed. Niall then petitioned Athena to be the patron goddess of the Fae, without asking for marriage this time. She agreed, after consulting with Freyja to ensure that it wouldn't cause any conflict. The Fae, thus, turned to the Greek gods, with a few actively following others. Dermot and Fintan, both born in the human realm, didn't have a full grasp as to the methods of the Fae and the gods. Niall educated them in the ways of Athena, and the tributes they must pay to her. He informed them of the myths surrounding the Greek gods, and they traveled the world learning. Once, they came upon someone praying to the Norse gods. Confused, they turned to Niall. Niall, knowing of the existence of all gods, explained all of the religions they had come across, indicating its 'clear' inferiority to that of the Fae. When they came upon the Norse man, however, Niall took his sons aside and informed them that this man was destroying his soul, and practicing a religion that had no basis in truth. Fintan accepted that, but Dermot didn't. He noticed the twitch of his father's jaw muscle when he was talking, and the shift of his eyes, the facial expression he had when they stumbled upon the man, before he pressed it back into his mask, Dermot noticed his father's tells, and knew that there was something more to it. That night, after all were asleep, he repeated the words he heard the Norse man say, and there appeared Freyja. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he was immediately smitten. He tried to pledge himself to her, as her servant, that night, but she wouldn't have him without his father's knowledge. That morning, Dermot sat waiting for his father, and informed him. He told him that the religion of the Norse was real, and it wasn't damaging to the soul, he recounted how he had met Freyja and depicted her beauty. Niall was furious.

"You are an evil child," he had roared. "You will be denied access to the Summerland because your ignorance is so great. That woman, that goddess, is a temptress and a whore. You would be best to avoid the religion completely." Dermot was confused, but stalwart in his defense of his new, yet unofficial, patron. He spoke of her honor, her refusal to marry for anything other than the love she has for her husband. With every word Niall grew angrier. Fintan was curious, but not actively involved in the conversation.

"I have known from the beginning that you were going to be the difficult child. You caused trouble when there needn't be any, you forsake my word. I am your father! You shall obey me and see that you never again think of Freyja and her gods." Niall's anger was expressed in the volume as he issued this edict.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't do that. I am petitioning Freyja to be my patron; I am going to see if she can use me as one of her personal servants or advisors." Dermot was steadfast in his belief in this goddess, and his father noticed this.

"Then you are no longer a son of mine. Be gone from my sight. NOW!" Niall growled. Dermot left. He hit the woods, and once again called Freyja, reading what he learned was a Nordic invocation. After a few seconds, she arrived, comforted him, and offered him a position in Fólkvangr, a position that he accepted with alacrity. Fintan emerged then, from the brush, and Freyja offered him, reluctantly, the same position. Fintan accepted as well, with the condition that he needn't be separate from his father to do so, seeing no conflict, Freyja agreed.

There was conflict, though, and, eventually, Fintan had begun to spy on Freyja for Niall. Freyja was infuriated she ordered Dermot to do something, and, hoping for the a quick resolution, Dermot erased his memory, to a degree, and sent him into the marshy woods of Louisiana, unaware that some twenty years earlier Gersemi's child had been brought to the same area. Fintan then met Adele, and believed that he had fallen in love. Dermot moved him to another location, but he found Adele again. Freyja's patience waned; she informed Dermot that if he didn't 'take care of' Fintan she would. Due to his years of service, Dermot managed to extend his brother's life by a few years, but eventually did what Freyja had asked, as he knew her methods wouldn't be quick, or painless. He knew then, of the existence of Corbett and Linda, and brought that knowledge to Freyja. She was ecstatic to see that Gersemi's line had continued, and wished to meet her great-grandchildren. That's where she was met with disappointment. Corbett saw her with the intent only of seduction, and Linda viewed her with petty jealousy .Freyja raged. In her anger, she let it slip that she planned on capturing the two and teaching them respect. Dermot, both to save Freyja from having regrets, and to save his kin, informed the water Fae of the heredity. Corbett was lost to them, and Linda managed to contract a disease that registered her as undesirable for punishment by Freyja.

Sookie, however, was a young version of Freyja. _Young, and mixed breed version_, Freyja amended, though she didn't see that of too much of an issue outside of the magicks the girl would be able to practice once she accepted her gift. Dragging herself from her thoughts, Freyja began to pay more attention to the happenings at Fangtasia. Sookie's prejudice against Dermot hadn't waned. Her fear was radiating off of her, but she held herself still, tall and straight-backed. _As rigid as a warrior_, Freyja thought with a fond smile, as she watched the scene unfolding below.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The shrill Muse song has subsided, and I present to you the latest update of her thoughts, based on Charlaine Harris' ideas.

* * *

Chapter 18

Sookie tensed, unable to breath, as he got closer. She grabbed Eric's shirt sleeve, causing him to glance down, alarmed at her fear.

"Minn dýrr, don't fret. He's one fairy in a room of vampires. A room full of vampires who have sworn their allegiance to both of us. Should he try anything foolish, he wouldn't last long past the thought of the action." Sookie looked around, realizing the truth in Eric's words. The tension left her slowly, easing her fear into mild wariness. Dermot reached them and knelt briefly.

"Sookie, I am Dermot. Could we head somewhere more private and talk?" Eric looked at Sookie, then nodded and led the two to his office.

"I understand that you were on the side of Breandan during the Fae war. Given the losses, you must understand that we foster no sympathies towards you, and therefore wouldn't hesitate to end all Fae links to this world." Eric said his voice as cold as ice. Sookie glanced at her fiancé with mild trepidation, as Eric's violent side is nearly unseen by her. It was often easy for her to forget that he was once a warrior, because of how suavely he functioned in today's society, but with that quote she could see him standing on a battlefield, bloody and victorious. It left her cold, and more than a little afraid.

"Just because I opposed my father, doesn't mean I allied myself with Breandan. No, I was neutral during the war. Only sent here to protect, and gain information, for those stronger than any Fae." Sookie's face was blank as she tried to reason through what he was saying. Eric responded first.

"Are you trying to indicate that you were working for a god?"

"Goddess to be more specific, but yes."

"Who were you working for? Who were you supposed to protect?" This Dermot didn't coincide with everything that she had heard, and Sookie's distress showed. Realizing that no rational discussion could come from her distraught state, Eric tried to send comfort through the bond, and got it flung back at him. "I don't want your emotions. Right now, I need to function on mine. Eric… I think it would be best if you stepped outside. I can't trust you right now to let me feel what I need to, and I can't keep throwing it all back at you." Sookie's voice was colder than he had ever heard it. He took heed and stepped out, electing to talk to Pam, while staying within earshot, in case she needed him. Sookie turned to Dermot, who was watching the exchange with interest. "You better start talking. Now."

"I am working for Freyja. As I have been for five hundred years. I was supposed to protect you."

"Well, that worked out well." Sookie said in derision. She noticed the pain, a dark shadow that crossed Dermot's face and a tightening of his jaw muscle, and judged that as an indication of his sincerity.

"I failed you. I failed you and I failed Freyja. I have come to offer my apology, and to meet my kin."

"If you truly work for Freyja, and your intentions are good, why would Niall warn me against you? He is your father, yet warned me that you would do me harm." At Dermot's exhalation, Sookie knew this was a sore topic.

"The Prince doesn't recognize Freyja as a goddess. When I pledged myself to her will, he disowned me. He swore that my soul would be banned from the Summerland, cursed for an eternity. Freyja has shown me a different world, one she may show you someday, where there isn't one religion, there's tolerance and peace. I couldn't handle the life Niall wanted for me, and I left. That's my sin."As far as Sookie could read from his facial expression, he was telling the truth. Sookie decided to try to reach his mind, and found that she was readily granted access. She saw his past, his first meeting with Freyja and the explosive argument with Niall. She saw Freyja comforting him, and taking him into her service. Sookie looked at Dermot amazed. "You saw?"

"What's different about you? I have never been able to read the mind of a Fae, but you were so open. I not only could hear and decipher easily, I could see. It was as clear as a movie."

"I let down my shields with you. I wanted you to see if you would be willing. You would be able to do that with any Fae kin, if they let down their shields. You gift is stronger than you let it be. If you were to exercise it, you wouldn't even need someone to let down their shields."

"That's not what I want, though. Sometimes it helps. Like, it's good to know that you don't want me roasted on a platter, but for the most part, I don't want to know people's dirty secrets. They are too dirty."

"That is what separates you from Niall. My father is a great leader for the Fae. He's powerful, he can be ruthless, and he doesn't have limits, in the sense that he would invade privacy for any imagined good he could think of. He has a soft heart, he cares, and he knows how to love, unlike a lot of Fae, but he doesn't know how to express it in a way that isn't material." Sookie thought of her first meeting with Niall, and his insistence that she allow him to give her a gift. She nodded, knowing from experience the truth in Dermot's words. Dermot continued, "He isn't a bad man, as I'm sure you've seen. He fights passionately for what he believes in, he protects and cares about his family, he loves to teach, and he knows so much, but his pride kept him from accepting Freyja."

"Why would he acknowledge and approach me then? I am Freyja's descendent too." Dermot looked at Sookie, confused for a moment.

"Have you talked to Eric about Adele? Or read the book Claudine gave you?"

"No and no. Would you just tell me what I need to know?" Sookie was getting exasperated.

"I can't. It's Eric's job. I must go now, but I would like to see you again, and get to know you more. You and Jason are the only family I have left." That's when Sookie felt it. The tug that screamed kin. She knew she would accept him, and be accepted by him, no matter what happened, with the obvious exceptions of betrayal and death, because they were kin.

"I would like to see you again. Perhaps day time would be better, though?" Dermot smiled, with a nod. And gave her a business card with a number where he can be reached.

"Eric has been told the facts. He can relay them to you. I have seen the history. When you are okay with the facts, I can step in and help you see the story. For now, I bid you adieu." And, before she could respond, he disappeared. She left the office to seek out Eric.

The conversation behind the bar stopped when Sookie walked in, Eric sidled away from Pam, and Pam shot daggers at his back. Sookie paused. She had never seen Pam act insubordinately, much less argue with Eric. Whatever was going on was big, and Sookie needed to find out.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, are you ready to go?"

"Works for me, as long as you're willing to tell me later. No lies between us, remember?" Eric looked at Sookie, rolled his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay. How did it go with Dermot?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me about your argument. First, though, let's get home." Eric slipped his hand in hers, shocking Sookie, but she soon settled into the feeling, and they walked to his car, preparing for a quiet ride home.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I'm sorry this update wasn't uploaded as early as I had planned, and that it's so short! There will be another today to make up for it, but I feel that this is a fair length for what was said. Reviews and thought are always welcome, and very highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Characters are the Charlaine Harris' I just take them out to play... and maybe put on a show... I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 19

While Sookie had been discussing familial histories and mysteries, Eric went to talk with Pam.

"How are things going here?"

"Eric, you were working here just three days ago. You visited the day after that. There really hasn't been a major change. I know how to handle humans. Speaking of which, how are you handling your human? Do you want any help?"

"I am not 'handling' her, Pam. We're to be partners." Pam laughed.

"Did she accept my song idea? Do you think you will be able to last longer than a few weeks?"

"We're both stubborn; the song idea may provide us with the means to extend beyond a month or so."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way! I told you it would work. I hope you haven't mocked her too much…?"

"She hasn't noticed when I have, so I don't see how it matters."

"Are you serious?" Pam paused, but didn't provide Eric enough time to answer. "Eric, are you serious about Sookie? Do you love her?" Eric's face got distant, coming back to the present he realized that it was Pam, and he could be honest.

"Yes." Eric couldn't say any more, and Pam studied his face carefully. She sighed lightly.

"Well, what now?"

"She accepted my proposal. She is going to ask you to help her plan the wedding."

"I won't do it."

"Why the hell not?"

"I like Sookie, she's kind, delicious and attractive, and I can see you're attached to her, but I will not participate in you lowering yourself to involvement in a human marriage ritual."

"Pam, this is what I want. You can help of your own free will, or I can order you as your maker. What will it be?" Pam gasped; Eric had never issued such an order, never forced her to do something she was unwilling, by using his power over her as her maker. In the past, he had made requests, but never anything like this. _Apparently, _Pam thought,_ this is a bigger deal than it seems. I wonder if I push him, I can find out why. Surely, it's more than Sookie._

"Neither, Eric. I am **not** going to stand by and watch you degrade yourself."

"By marrying Sookie?! By allowing myself to be happy?! I don't understand what your problem is, Pam!"

"You! Master, you are married by vampire laws; surely she doesn't need anything more."

"I want more."

"You're a fool, then." And at that, all semblance of intelligent conversation was lost and Pam and Eric were just increasing in violence and insults. When Sookie walked out, Eric stopped. Pam watched his face closely, stunned to see his sincerity. _It is her. Sookie is all there is to it, _Pam realized. _She wasn't forcing this on him. Eric wanted Sookie in everyway. It was his wish._ Outwardly, Pam kept up the semblance of fuming in anger, but her mind wandered, planning the bachelorette party she wanted to throw for Sookie. She registered Sookie's confusion, and Eric's anger, and had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. _Yes_, Pam thought _this will be quite amusing._


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Here's the long awaited discussion of Sookie's history, and the book. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters are property of CH.

* * *

Chapter 20

Sookie got into the house and sat down on the couch. Eric grabbed a bottle of TruBlood and stood in the doorway watching her.

"Eric, are you going to come in? What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the view," Eric said with a smile, but quickly sobered up. "What's on your mind, lover?"

"Would you tell me? About Freyja, I mean, and how she factors into my life. After would you... would you hold me and help me look through the book? I think it's time, but I don't want to do it alone." Before Sookie finished her sentence, Eric was settling behind her on the couch, his back to the arm rest, and was pulling Sookie into his lap. She relaxed into his arms. "Thank you."

"Thank you, my lover, this is quite a comfortable position," Eric said, his voice vibrating through his chest at Sookie's back. "Freyja came to me about three days ago -- the day you came to my house -- and she asked me to explain her do you. Due to danger's loving attraction to you, I didn't have time to explain as well as I should have before you two met. You remember me mentioning Gersemi in the stories I told you earlier this week?" Eric paused, but continued at Sookie's slight nod. "She was almost as beautiful as her mother, nearly identical to Hnoss..." Eric wove the tale Gersemi's life in the human world, with elaboration. He told of lovesick admirers, adventures, and an ending with lecherous ill-luck that sent her to the Summerland. The happy ending came from Gersemi and Freyja's reunion, as Freyja can travel between all worlds, including the Summerland. He paused to look down at Sookie, and, upon finding her listening attentively, resumed. "With Gersemi gone, Freyja found a parent for her granddaughter in the Hale's, a couple who had just lost their child to a miscarriage, eight months into the pregnancy. Adele was raised by the Hale's, loved as if she were their own, with no knowledge of her parentage. From the glimpses that Freyja has shown me, Adele grew up strong, and loved, and showed no indication of her 'otherness' except in her beauty. Freyja had some hand in Fintan finding Adele, though after your conversation with Dermot, perhaps you know that story better than I, and she took away her general protection, displeased with the personalities of your father and aunt. You, however, she found to be more similar to her – though I think, less hardened by age and power – and she wants to be involved in your life."

"I think I can handle that… but she can't try to fix everything for me… I don't want to be sheltered from experiences; I want her to be family. Do you think she would accept that?"

"I think she might, but you'd have to talk to her yourself."

"I think I could handle that. Thank you."

"For what now, love?"

"For this. All of this. For being here when I am learning about my history, and just holding me, offering to be there for me, but at the same time allowing me to rely on and care for myself. It really does mean a lot to me."

"Sookie, I love you."

"I love you too. Let's look at the book. I want to deal with it all at once, like ripping off a band-aid." Sookie got up and got the book off of the table. The object itself radiated a light power that made Sookie smile. It felt like a mixture of Claudine and Gran; it felt like kin. She opened it up and a folded letter tumbled out. Choosing to read that first, she put the book aside and unfolded the letter.

_"Dearest Sookie,_

_If you are reading this, it is past my time, and you know what I have endeavored to tell you, simultaneously procrastinating against it. You look like me, so much like me, and you have my curiosity, my zest. You should know that there is a whole other world out there. Vampires and werewolves, other kinds of shifters, even faeries exist in this world! They are all generally peaceful, and don't tend to interact, at least they don't now._

_I love your grandfather. Though he is dead, my heart is still his. The faery I met gave me Corbett and Linda, gave me you and Jason and Hadley, but he didn't have my heart, or my love. I did feel something for him. I hope you've had experience enough to know that the heart works in mysterious ways. You can love someone and care for another, crave another, but the memory, the love, of the first is sacred in your heart. As I write this, you are young still, barely eighteen, and so sure of yourself. One of the things love does is make us question, but it's never an experience to be regretted._

_Mitchell loved Corbett and Linda as if they were his own, he never asked whose they were, and I never said. He just assumed that I succeeded in getting what we had always wanted. He was such a kind man. He didn't have it in him to hate. I felt guilty, until I saw the faces of my children. They were mine, and as such, they were Mitchell's, simply because I was his._

_The faery who fathered Corbett is named Fintan. He is a kind man, and he will keep you safe. Should you ever need help or anything, call him. He used to respond when I said his name; I hope he will do the same for you._

_My dear, there are so many things I wish to say, and yet there are many things that I seem to find unnecessary. Love freely. I think that's the most important. You are better than you think, and deserve the best. Let yourself love freely, and don't hold back. You may get hurt, but you will learn so much along the way._

_Smile, my love, because even if I am not with you, I am watching._

_I love you._

_Gran_

_Adele Hale Stackhouse"_

Sookie finished reading and took a shaky breath.

"I think I am going to get an iced tea before I start in on the rest of the book, do you want anything?"

"No thank you, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need... I need to breath and get some iced tea. I'll be back in a minute." With that Sookie turned and left the room. Eric sat back in the chair, listening for her return. When he heard a crash, he jumped to his feet and dashed into the kitchen, utilizing every bit of his vampiric speed.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Characters belong to CH, I'm just playing in her pool.

* * *

Chapter 21

Eric made it into the kitchen just as Sookie was pulling away from the sink. He pulled her into his arms, studying her for any sign of injury, simultaneously scanning the room for an intruder. When he was guaranteed of her safety, he relaxed his guard and turned to the sobbing woman in his arms.

"What happened, my love?"

"I was thinking about Gran, and I started crying, and I dropped a cup, that's all." Sookie snuggled into the arms of her would-be rescuer and quieted down. "Thank you for coming to save me from my glass," she said, her grief fading, replaced by the giggles. Eric enjoyed the change in her demeanor and kissed her forehead lightly, holding her closer.

"Don't worry. I won't let the mean old cup get you," Eric whispered into her hair with such sincerity that Sookie had to take a few minutes to stop laughing in order to respond.

"You. Are. Horrible," Sookie said, still gasping with laughter. "Let's go into the living room and get back to the book. I want to find out everything, while I still have the motivation to do it. I need you to ensure that I don't... give up. I can't just let this go, but that's what I want to do, because it is easier not no know." Eric studied her face and dropped a light kiss on her cheek.

"I will be with you through every step of this, holding you for comfort, and pushing you for continuance. We'll do it together, as partners." Eric's smile gave Sookie confidence, and she attempted to push out of his arms to head towards the couch. He held her tighter preventing movement, and lifted her, carrying her into the living room and settled into the exact position they were in for the unveiling of the letter. Sookie giggled.

"You know, if we're partners, you can't just carry me where you want me to be."

"I'll have you know, I was protecting you from any glass that may jump out the cupboard to attack you." Once again, tears clouded Sookie's vision, but these came from her laughter.

"You are incorrigible." Eric smiled, her laughter warming him. _She is so beautiful when she smiles_, he thought.

"Ah, but you love it." Eric kissed her, working hard to restrain himself so he could finish her familial discussion, then reached for the book. "Enough procrastinating, let's read."

"One thing first, Quinn. What's going to happen with him?" Eric sighed. He had hoped that she wouldn't bring up the weretiger.

"I've informed the King that I will handle him personally, so his punishment is at my discretion, not that of the King's. I assume that we can let him off with a harsh warning, if that's okay with you?"

"I want to see him..."

"The only way I can let you do that is if I go with you."

"Eric, I agreed to marry you. I am _**not**_ going to sleep with someone else the first chance I get. I just want to talk to him."

"I understand that, but you are mine. I want to protect you --"

"Quinn wouldn't hurt me!"

"I don't trust him. I trust your judgment, but I also know what it's like to be in captivity. He won't be the same Quinn you knew. He hasn't been harmed, he's been fed regularly and treated basically like a guest, but he isn't permitted to leave until I speak with him."

"How long?" Sookie's voice was quiet, menacing.

"Four days."

"And you haven't seen him?! What is your problem?"

"Sookie think back on the past four days. I had better, and more important things to do. It isn't like I have been doing nothing. I have saved your life, met with the King, and done what I could to make things well between us. Honestly, do you regret any moment between us from the last four days?" Sookie sighed.

"No, I don't. I don't like that he's been in captivity for so long. Tomorrow night I want to see him, then you can tell him not to see me unsupervised, and we can go."

"Okay. And the rest of tonight?"

"We need to finish looking at this book." Sookie settled back into Eric's arms, and the argument seemed to be over. Eric thought it was a victory too easily achieved, but refrained from saying so, choosing instead to revel in the feeling of her soft body pressed against him. Sookie opened the book, this time without paper falling onto her lap, and saw a picture that seemed to be an older version of Niall. The caption stated that it was a picture of Ailbhe, Niall's great grandfather. Sookie looked at the picture with awe.

"It seems that his genes are quite dominant," Eric said, flipping the page to reveal others with the same general appearance as Niall and Ailbhe. Sookie was looking at all of the images with rapt attention. Eric struggled to see the resemblance between Sookie and her great-grandfather, but, having seen Freyja, any similarity was eclipsed by her likeness to the goddess. After a few minutes of flipping through pictures and description, Sookie got to her page. She leaned back and began to read aloud.

* * *

**Ailbhe means White or World King in Irish**


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I'm sorry I've made you wait so long for this! Don't hit me with anything please! It's here. There aren't any mysterious crashes, explosions, or shadows. This isn't the end, but none of the characters are in any danger. Any weapons directed at my head can now change course, please?

Disclaimer: I'm merely playing with the characters and thoughts of Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Chapter 22

Sookie looked bleakly at the page, the damning portrait staring back at her.

"Do you want me to read it, lover?"

"No. No, I have to do this." Sookie took a deep breath and began to read. "_Sookie Stackhouse, daughter of Corbett Hale Stackhouse and granddaughter of Fintan Brigant. Confirmed strengths include excessive sexual attraction_." Sookie paused as Eric laughed. "I disagree with that one."

"How can you? Every Supe in the area wants you, and all of the humans don't deserve you."

"Not every Supe wants me." Eric's laughter continued.

"Keep reading, we'll discuss your endless sexual charm later."

"Fine._ Telepathy that will grow stronger, and very mild empathy, linked to the telepathy. Probable strengths include teleportation __**or**__ levitation, energy sourcing_… Eric, what is energy sourcing? And why is teleportation or levitation probable?"

"Energy sourcing is the ability to pull energy from something outside of yourself. It's a very rare gift among the Supes, only certain Fae have it. Even Niall didn't, so I am surprised that they think you do. As for the other, every Fae can either teleport or levitate to some degree; it's probable that someone with some magic already showing would have such a rudimentary Fae trait." The confusion on Sookie's face cleared and she continued reading.

"_Superhuman endurance, power sensing, accelerated healing, and an extended lifespan_. Well, I guess I can see the endurance, and the healing. The power sensing kind of goes with the telepathy, as does the empathy. This makes sense."

"Like so very little in your life does," Eric guessed, and Sookie smiled.

"Basically." She turned the page to see Claudine, Claudette and Claude. She felt the grief wash over her, but something parlayed it, something more content. She ran her finger over Claudine's face, frozen forever in a delighted smile, then over Claude's. With no surprise, Sookie registered that his expression seemed to be equal parts bored, mocking and self-absorbed. Basically, he was depicted in the general manner in which he portrayed himself. Sookie smiled, mentally clutching the memories, and felt the grief ease. She began to read Claudine's confirmed strengths aloud, "_teleportation_ – that would explain how she got into my car, _probability manipulation_ – would that be the ability to change the likelihood of something happening?" Sookie turned to Eric, at his nod she smiled, "no surprise there either, _very slight time manipulation _– which would explain how we got out of the fire in time, and _mental and astral projection_ – the astral plane, I assume? She has probable's too… which means that she hadn't reached her full potential before she… before she died. _Probable strength is solely psychometry_ which is?"

"It's the ability to tell the history of an object by touching it."

"Ah. Okay. I don't think I want to look at Claude's... Let's skip a few pages. '_Brigant Mythos,'" _Sookie read off of the next page. "Family mythology and prophecy, this looks pretty interesting." There were no pictures in this section, the decoration limited to geometric designs along the margins of the page. The first mythology told of a war that reportedly happened in the 1200s. The great heroes were her great-grandfather and his father, and they had allegedly removed the negative influence of 'soul-denigrating deities,' and made the world of the Fae safe for future generations. "I wonder if this is the story Dermot told me about," Sookie mused.

"Oh? You still have to tell me of the conversation you had with your Fae relative."

"He told me that he was in the service of Freyja, and explained the story of how he became his father's least favorite son. Essentially, Niall was rejected by Freyja, posed a campaign against her, and Dermot fell for her, leading the two of them into conflict."

"Ah, I can see how that would be difficult."

"For Niall or for Dermot?"

"Both. I know from experience that repeated rejection can damage the self – esteem," Eric paused slightly and Sookie cut in.

"Right, and I am to believe that you would let someone repeatedly reject you?" Sookie raised an eye brow to accentuate the question, watching Eric's face closely for an answer.

"I did, and you would know better than anyone." Eric kissed her knuckles of her left hand, and continued what he had been saying. "As for Dermot's point of view, Niall was everything that he knew at the time. He didn't have experience with the world outside of what Niall showed him. When Niall deserted him, he lost his family and his world." Eric's eyes were distant, nostalgic, and Sookie could tell that he was thinking of his turning, and subsequent departure from the world he had before. "Then he gained a new one, one that may be better, and may be worse, but you don't know until you are immersed in it. Yes, I think I can understand where he stands as well." The nostalgia and distance left Eric's eyes as he gazed at Sookie, a playful light returning. "Fortunately, unlike Niall, my wench eventually gave in." Sookie laughed loudly.

"Oh, _your wench_, is it?" She asked, elbowing him in the ribs. "Jerk, you're lucky to have me."

"Yes. Yes, I am. And I have realized it. I got you something… something to commemorate my luck." Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a puzzle ring, with a sapphire set in the middle.

"It's beautiful Eric!" He slid it on her finger.

"You've already said you'll marry me, and I'm not going to ask again, you don't need the chance to change your mind, but this is for it. I love you."

"I would have said yes. I love you too." Sookie smiled at the ring that glittered on her finger. She was impressed by his choice, though not surprised that he didn't get a traditional setting. It was beautiful. She smiled at him. "It seems tonight is a rollercoaster of emotions. A little over an hour ago I was terrified, and Dermot was approaching. Shortly after that I was crying, missing Gran, then outraged over what's happening with Quinn. Now, I am happier than I have been in a while. Maybe, you should tell me what happened with Pam, and then we can go to bed. I'm worn out, but I still need to hear what would cause Pam to fight with you like that."

"You."

"What? How did I cause the argument?"

"Pam… Pam likes you, but she thinks you were insisting on a human ceremony and saw an agreement on my part as not very vampiric."

"And you explained that it was your idea?"

"Yes, but she didn't seem to change her mind," Eric said, and then noticed Sookie's happiness dimming. "Give her time, lover. She doesn't yet realize just how good you are for me, how good we are for each other. What we have is amazing, beautiful, and unmatched. I'm sure she'll understand when she can actually spend time with us." Sookie shut off her side of the bond, leaving Eric stranded with his own emotions and no way to read hers.

"Go to bed with me, Eric. I think I just want you to hold me for a little while." Eric picked her up, despite her protests, and walked towards the bedroom. He laid her down on top of the bed and kissed her lightly.

"Tomorrow night, you are going to see Quinn, and then, if you're up for it, Bill. If there's still time, I would like to talk to Pam, the three of us. Is that okay?"

"Yes. For right now though, I don't want there to be a tomorrow. I want you to hold me, so that I can fall asleep in your arms." Eric obliged, wrapping her up in his arms again. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and Eric went into the living room to pick up the forgotten book. Picking it up, he didn't have a good grip on it, and it slipped out of his hands, opening to a prophecy.

'_Fair and beautiful she will be  
__With golden hair and loving eyes  
__Thoughts she will hear, and equality she will see__  
If unbroken by lies.  
Daughter of Freyja and Brigant Fae  
The future of the world is hers  
Only one will make her stay  
He must protect her from the blurs.  
The world will pass  
And she will save  
Adding some class  
And always brave.  
She is the future of the Fae  
The only way for peace  
She is a new day  
Where violence will cease.  
The dark storm rolls first,  
Safe she must be  
When the Supe world is at its worst  
She will be set free.  
Her golden haired warrior at her side  
The worlds will unite around her  
And when he takes her as his bride  
The truth will stir.  
She will rescue Supes and Fae,  
Charm the gods and ease their wrath,  
Be attractive to all, but from one she won't stray  
And she'll follow our path.  
So speaks the prophecy  
As I will, so mote it be."_

Eric took a deep breath, suddenly understanding on a deeper level Niall's wish to wed Freyja, and later to meet Sookie. It would be a massive coincidence if this weren't about her. _Damn_, Eric thought _Things were just settling down. _He headed back to her bedroom, placing the book on the nightstand table, he held his prophecy, telling her sleeping body of his love, worries and fears for the last few hours before dawn.

* * *

AN: Here's the link for the ring that I envisioned. Yes, this is influenced by my bias to own this ring, but I think you can still appreciate it's craftsmanship:

http: // www . puzzlering . net / puzzleextrastones . html

It is four rows down, center. In this it is pictured with a topaz, but I think a sapphire would be both prettier and more Eric-esque. Ideas? Opinions? Reviews, and PM's are amazing! Thank you and keep up the confidence boosting work! :D


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Chapter 23

Sookie awoke the next morning, alone in her bed, surrounded by more pillows than she knew she had. She smiled, knowing Eric had put them there to support her when he couldn't. She headed to the kitchen for coffee and found Amelia at the table with a spreadsheet and a highlighter. _Uh oh_, Sookie thought, peering at Amelia's eager face.

"No. Nothing until the coffee works," Sookie warned as Amelia began to open her mouth. Amelia grinned sheepishly and nodded. After about ten minutes of sipping in silence, Sookie sat down, ready to face her roommate. "Okay, start. What has you so excited?"

"My plans for your wedding," Amelia gushed. Sookie had to put effort into not rolling her eyes, and looked with mild horror at the spreadsheet Amelia had concocted. She had two pages of guests, and nine pages of decorations, expenses, and foods. "I was hoping, since neither of us are working today, we could head to Shreveport and look at stationary for the invitations? Do you have a date set yet? Sometime relatively soon would be great, as you can have it outside, and we could decorate the backyard, saving the cost of renting a hall. We could do something similar to Andy and Portia's wedding, though only in terms of the location. I was thinking I could try a few different illumination spells on flowers, and we could use the best one to light up the path that you walk down; it's easier than messy candles. Also, I called Tara, and she said that she'd like to help, and would schedule time today, if you have it, for a dress search." Sookie held up a hand, which seemed to be the only thing that had stopped Amelia from continuing. _Definitely not enough coffee, yet_, Sookie thought with a mild grimace.

"I am going to call Tara back. We can hopefully find a dress today. I want the guest list cut at least in half, before we decide anything else. This isn't going to be anything big, I just want… I want things to be official with him." Amelia was practically bouncing in her seat.

"It can't be too small! You need to invite the Vampire King, after all Eric is one of his sheriffs, and the Shreveport Weres, and Sam, and –"

"Eric may be the Sheriff, but I'm not involved in vampire politics any more. That means that there will be no Vampire King at my wedding. Eric will just be Eric, not Sheriff of Area 5, nor the owner of Fangtasia."

"I hate to break it to you, but Eric can never just be Eric. There's a part of him who will always be the Sheriff, and a part who will always be the owner of Fangtasia. Are you okay with having the part that's left?"

"I think so. He's shown me that he can put me first, when I need it, and he's risked his life to get me out of politics. I can accept that he can't leave it all."

"Okay, on to the Shreveport Weres, you don't have a problem with them there?"

"No, though it does feel a bit… tactless to invite Alcide and Sam to my wedding. What do you think?"

"They're both your friends, even if they were, or wanted to be, something more once. I don't think it's tactless, though you should probably tell them before you send the invitation. It will give them time to get used to the idea." Sookie nodded, seeing her friend's wisdom.

"Okay, but I don't think all of the Shreveport Weres need to be invited. Can Alcide just be a representative for them all?"

"I suppose. That crosses off… twelve shifters and five vampires. Do you want to keep destroying my list now, or would you like to go try on dresses?" Sookie sighed, weighing the options and chose the one she wanted done the most.

"Let's get the dress shopping done. After that endeavor, I should be able to handle anything life throws at me." Amelia smiled.

"Eric gave us free reign to spend as much as we want, let's really make this fun."

"No. I think I will buy my dress, and pay for at least half of the wedding."

"I didn't know you had the money…?"

"Claudine and Claude, and apparently Niall, left me their estates. I think for Claude it was more out of ease than good will, but it is more than enough to pay for the wedding."

"Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Um… because other than the lawyer, I haven't seen the need to talk with anyone about it. Also, we haven't really talked too much lately."

"I'm sorry. This is good though, we need to hang out more often. And I think two days in a row is a record. I'm going to change, and then we can go." Sookie watched as Amelia nearly ran up the stairs. She shook her head, and looked at the notes Amelia had left behind. There were a few more people on the guest list that Sookie was more than willing to strike off, but she turned the page before she could do anything too drastic. She found that Amelia had detailed four different themes, with different color schemes for each. She shook her head, with a smile. _Doesn't look like I will be having the quiet wedding I thought, if only she were to harness this organizational power. She'd be able to take over the world. _Sookie walked to the phone and called Tara. Tara was busy at the shop, but she expressed her enthusiasm and told Sookie to hurry over.

Amelia came downstairs as Sookie was sitting there smiling to herself.

"Let's head out. Did you get a hold of Tara?"

"Yeah, she said that whenever we get there works for her."

"That's good. Do you want to take my car or yours?"

"Let's take yours, I think Pam still has mine, unfortunately."

"Oh? You've seen Pam recently? She hasn't responded to my messages. I think I might drive over to Fangtasia tonight to see her," Amelia said. Sookie could hear her roommate making a new to do list for the day.

"Amelia, if planning this is too much for you let me know," Sookie said.

"Sookie, I am honored that you asked me to help. I am ecstatic that I have something I can do for you, and planning a wedding, or any party, is so much fun. No, this most definitely isn't too much," Amelia said resolutely. Sookie wasn't convinced, but she did notice that her friend was smiling more, seemed almost happy for the first time since Tray died, so she didn't push it.

"What kind of style do you think I should get?" Sookie looked at Amelia, hoping that Amelia would have some idea on the basics for wedding dresses, and not be as inexperienced as she.

"I actually had Tara put aside a few that I liked for you to try on. She is taking out the majority of her stock for you to see, but the one's I thought would suit you are going to be near the front. Don't worry, I did try to keep your style in mind, without imposing mine too heavily," Amelia said with a smile, easing Sookie's concern as it rose.

Suddenly, there were lights behind them, and a siren. Sookie sent out a mental register and, after registering that the two occupants were indeed human, informed Amelia that it was safe to pull over. Amelia had a brake light out, not ticket worthy, but they wanted her to know so she could get it fixed. Sookie took notice of the looks that passed between Amelia and the younger cop and decided that this was, indeed, the best scenario for Amelia right now. They started up again and Sookie turned to Amelia.

"318 -267 - 1459."

"What was that?"

"The cop's number. He wanted you to have it, but he was too nervous to give it to you. Now you have it. Are you going to use it?" Amelia smiled. She was a little surprised, but very flattered.

"Maybe."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: These words were born of Charlaine Harris' characters and my insatiable muse. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 24

"I'm sorry Amelia, this one just isn't right either," Sookie sighed. Amelia frowned. She had provided Sookie with somewhere near ten of her favorite dresses, and none of them were 'right.' Then she went through and, in order by preference, gave Sookie her next ten favorites. She refused to leave until Sookie found the perfect dress. Sookie walked over to the rack, deciding to browse for herself.

"You're just too particular; the last one looked amazing on you." Amelia barely got the last word out, caught as she was by Sookie's glare. _Is it me, or has she gotten taller?_ Amelia wondered, alarmed. She took a step towards Sookie and looked down. "Holy.. Sookie you're levitating!" Sookie looked down, and fell the foot that separated her from the ground. The cushion of the very puffy dress prevented any bruising and Sookie smiled ruefully.

"Well, that confirms one possibility," Sookie said, her frustration and embarassment morphing into amusement.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia was regarding her friend with a mix of concern and exasperation. _The way you'd regard a crazy person_, Sookie thought, laughing again. After a few minutes Sookie was able to calm down and explain that she could better show Amelia what was going on than explain, especially in a crowded store. Sookie stood up, vaguely registered briefly that Amelia was talking again _about dresses_ she supposed. The bulk of her attention was captured by a dress, by the perfect dress.

It was beautiful. It was white, and ended in a ball gown puff, the strapless top swatch, bottom swatch, back and train were a midnight blue, embroidered with silver leaves and flowers. It called to her in a language she didn't know she knew. Disregarding Amelia's next attempt at dress-matchmaking, Sookie grabbed her dress and walked into the dressing room. It was a perfect fit, no alteration needed, and it was perfect. The very fabric seemed to whisper the same word that her skin vibrated to the tune of, _mine_. The dress had claimed her.

She stepped out of the dressing room to Amelia's appreciative gasp.

"Sookie, it's perfect," Sookie looked up to place a face to the voice that had just spoken. Freyja stood behind Amelia, smiling approvingly. Amelia was holding herself stiller than Sookie had ever seen, and Sookie could barely hide her amusement.

"Amelia, I'd like you to meet Freyja, my great-great-grandmother. Freyja, this is my roommate."

"I know, delectable , isn't she?" Amelia looked intimidated, pleased, and as though she were likely to pass out, whether from fear or excitement, Sookie was unsure. "You look spectacular. Am I to expect an invitation to your wedding sometime soon?" Sookie laughed.

"Of course! We haven't made up the invitations yet, but your will be first." Internally, Sookie was calculating how many people would accompany a goddess, trying to figure out what they eat and the rest of the mess of complications that come from a 'special' guest.

"I have a better idea, my dear. Why don't you have one ceremony and reception here and one at Fólkvangr?" Amelia gasped.

"You really **are** that Freyja? Holy... How?!"

"My dear, Sookie will explain it to you later. Yes, Sookie, I too read minds, and I understand your hesitation at hosting me and my retinue. I also understand that you want a small ceremony here. You can have that, but you need an introduction party at Fólkvangr, and it would be just **perfect** to have htem at he same time." Freyja was smiling so brightly, so happily, that Sookie couldn't say 'no.' She nodded her head in assent and Freyja clasped her hands together in a comical display of delight. "Oh! I am so glad you agreed! And the dress you chose for your wedding here is versatile enough to be loved at Fólkvangr! It's just magnificent." Sookie smiled at her family member's clear delight.

"I think, I'm going to change and then pay for this. After which Amelia and I are going to get some food. When we're done we're going to hunt up a stationary store, would you be interested in joining us?"

"Interested? Oh my goodness, would I ever! Unfortunately, Hnoss requires that I not leave for extended periods of time. Might I... May I help fill out invitations if I come later in the week?"

"Of course! That would be a huge help." Sookie walked over and hugged Freyja, surprising the two of them, but any possible discomfort was eased when Freyja wrapped her arms around Sookie and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"My dear, you are as kind and lovely as Gersemi ever was. Come now, change so that I may buy you your dress."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I can buy my dress er... What shall I call you? Freyja or...?"

"How about Grandmama? That way I can be kept separate from Adele, your Gran, and still have an informal matronly name."

"That works for me. I will buy my dress."

"Isn't it the custom in this country for the bride's family to pay for her wedding? Your mine. I will pay for you, my dear. Come now, I will allow no more argument. Change, or we'll leave with the dress on and your outfit still in the dressing room." Sookie smiled, seeing her Gran's attributes [confidence, kindness, adherence customs (even if they aren't hers) and stubborness] reflected in this woman, her Grandmama.

"Fine, but I'm giving you something in return."

"You already have Sookie, you accepted me."

* * *

You can see the dress here, if the link works right...

http :// www. davidsbridal. com/ webapp/ wcs/ stores/ servlet/ Product Display View ? storeId = 10052 & catalog Id = 10051 & catentry Id = 1000093


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for sticking with me the past 24 chapters and reviewing so kindly. Real Life (often, not so fondly referred to as RL in my writing or letters) has slowed down (if you ignore the 12 page report due Thursday, which I am) enough that I can thank everyone for their kindness, and fulfill my self-ascribed penance. 2-3 chapters will be added today (today is a relative term for me, as I'm sure many of you have realized, indicating from when I wake up until when I sleep and sleep sometimes never comes), and will have a mixture of angst, sadistic cliff hangers, happiness, and maybe some nookie, if I feel up to it. I am putting out the request for a... well a whiteboard, as House would state it. I am hoping some of you fabulous readers would be interested in bouncing ideas with me? Just ideas, so the actual story won't be spoiled before it's up. Is anyone interested? Message me. I will actually respond. :)

Disclaimer: I own only the words. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25

Sookie hugged her Grandmama one last time and then jumped into the car with Amelia. A very jumpy, bouncy, excited Amelia.

"Sookie, how could you not tell me you were related to a **GODDESS**?! We aren't just roommates, we're friends too, remember? This is huge news, the kind you tell a friend! Oh my goodness... haha Oh my Goddess. Well, at least we don't have to plan for Gods and Goddesses at the wedding here. That would be... Really Sookie, isn't that something you would tell your friend?!" Amelia jumped from one topic to another so fast, Sookie just smiled at Amelia, waiting for her to get it out. "I mean, I understand that I haven't been too available the past few days, but we went out just yesterday! And--"

"And I found out just last night the entire truth about our relationship. Don't worry Amelia. We are still friends. It's just been a hectic week. I haven't had a chance to tell you about Freyja, Dermot, or my most recent meeting with Sandra Pelt. "

"Wait you saw her again?! Seriously? You need to spill. We have time on the drive to the stationary store I was recommended, and I want to hear it all. Start talking. Now, chica." Sookie smiled at her friend's insistence. She took a breath and launched in the story, depicting her capture by Sandra, and the twisted plot that the Were had held dear, then described her rescue, the ensuing discovery of her divine lineage, and the meeting the next day with Dermot. She backtracked a bit to describe getting the book, and then launched into everything she had learned the night before. They were pulling into the parking lot of the stationary shop when Sookie drew to the end of her story. Amelia looked at her, eyes wide. Sookie could barely catch pieces of thoughts of everything that was racing through Amelia's mind. "Oh. Oh my. Sookie, you have had quite a week, and it's not yet over. Thing's aren't always this exciting with you, are they? Do you just leave me out of the exciting things? Or is this unusual? Please, say it's unusual, I don't know if I would be able to handle it if I were to learn that this is your average week and I **never** hear about it. I mean, you trust me, right? I thought your life was fairly normal, well normal aside from the Fae blood, the telepathy and your penchant for vampiric sex. Oh, please tell me that you trust me and this week is an outlier!" Sookie laughed, interrupting her friend's monologue.

"Well, I would if you would let me get a word in edgewise. Geez, Amelia, you don't slow down do you?" Sookie said, with a slight laugh. "Really, it's only this week when you don't know the details. You are my friend. That's not going to change. It's been a really long week, and a **really** long day. Let's find the stationary, and then get back to the house... I want to be there when Eric wakes up."

"Aww, isn't that cute!" Amelia was teasing, and Sookie's blush proved that it was working very well. Amelia looked up at the sky. "Well, we have at least an hour before you have to be back. I don't think this trip will take that long. Before we go in, I think we should have an idea of what you want. I was thinking we should try to find something with Nordic, and maybe some Irish, designs. Fintan was Irish, and Eric and Freyja are Nordic, so it would be incorporating everything. This designer could design custom invitations, if we can't find anything inside that works, but he's also a Supe, so he is more likely to have something along the lines of what I have in mind. What do you think?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea! Let's head in, and see what we can find." Amelia managed to find a little bit of everything, including an interesting, and explicit, design of two shifters - ehm - expressing their joy in their matrimony. Sookie was looking through a shelf that she had hoped would be a bit more conservative when she saw it. The letterhead depicted a dragon, done in traditional style, a style Eric would recognize, but at the bottom there was a triquetera, the Irish Celtic trinity knot. She turned and held it up to Amelia, who was admiring the details on a ... raunchy invitation.

"You can see every vein," Amelia said in appreciation, and awe.

"That's great, Amelia, really. What do you think of this? You know, something I might actually send?" Sookie's tone of amusement undercut the harsh quality of her words, and Amelia just laughed.

"Let's see it." Sookie held it up, and Amelia's eyes widened, becoming nearly as large as saucers.

"It's great, Sookie! It really is unfortunate they aren't interconnected. Like, it would be nice if the Triquetera were woven in with the design on the dragon, but I like the way that is designed too." Sookie nodded.

"While it would be nice to have them interwoven, I kind of prefer this. It states that our marriage is connecting us - we're on the same page - but we're still different people. We aren't losing ourselves." It was Amelia's turn to nod in understanding. That seemed to be Sookie's chief concern regarding the union, she wanted to contain herself and gain Eric. _If anyone could do it, it would be Sookie_, Amelia thought. _The Viking is a huge pita (Pain In The A$$), but he seems to love Sookie enough that they will make it work. He won't let her lose herself because that's everything he loves about her._

"I can see that," Amelia said while nodding sagely. "Let's head to the counter and see when we can get... 300 by."

"I will not have 300 guests at my wedding."

"No, only 300 invitations. Clearly I'm making 150 of them for me."

"Amelia!" Sookie's voice was threatening, but Amelia just smiled."

"Sookie, believe me, it's so much better to have too many. Also, while you may not want de Castro at the wedding, Eric may have to have him there, being a Sheriff. Him and his retinue are like 30 invitations alone. We'll keep it as small as we can, but you need to figure out Vampire ettiquette with Eric. You don't know how many people he **needs** to invite." Sookie could see the wisdom in the witch's words, even if she didn't want to.

"Fine! Fine! But if there are 300 guests, **you** are helping fill out the thank you letters." Amelia laughed, happily accepting her victory. They headed up to the counter. Amelia provided all of the information, including a date that Sookie hadn't yet decided on. Sookie looked at Amelia in with wry exasperation. "I'm glad you picked a date for me. And everything else. One would almost think it's your wedding."

"Honey, I'm just making it so that there is as little stress as possible on you."

"And while I appreciate everything your doing, why don't you, Eric, and I sit down together tomorrow and discuss everything you are doing with our wedding? And don't do anything too drastic in the meantime, please." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I think Pam should join us. I want her input too."

"Okay. Let's head back now, the sky's starting to darken." Amelia laughed, but Sookie was beyond embarassment. Her thoughts were on the big blond vampire who would soon be in her arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Same disclaimer as all other chapters.

* * *

Chapter 26

Pam sat at the desk in Eric's office, simultaneously reviewing her notes for Sookie's bachelorette party, and regarding Quinn. Pam had made several lists, one for the necessary decorations, one for the 'party favors' she wanted to buy, and another one for her to - do list between now and the party. On the to - do list, Pam had noted that she had to figure out a way to kidnap in such a way that Eric would let her go, and Sookie wouldn't resist too violently, or suspect such an occurrence. Quinn was once again protesting the captivity, but Pam tuned him out, dismissing him with a glance. She glanced over her list again, trying to think of what she was missing. It was there, it was glaring, but what, exactly, was it?

"Pam, you have to understand, that what I did wasn't with the intention of opposing the King or Eric. I just wanted to talk to Sookie. Let me go, I won't bother you again."

"Eric is my master, and Sookie is his. By bothering Sookie, you bother Eric and, therefore, me. She's married, shifter, let it go."

"I can't. I was able to smile with her. I was happy. I don't feel as though I was given a chance, and, therefore, I don't feel as though I got closure. I can't let her go."

"I did."

"Wait, you liked Sookie?"

"How could I not? She's straight though. Something about her clearly couldn't belong to me, and I let her go."

"Is that supposed to be a hint?"

"Quinn, there was something between the two of you, and perhaps she didn't give you the chance you feel you deserve, but was she ever fully yours? Or was there always something about her that just didn't quite click? She's amazing, and nearly perfect, but there's that something that she can't give you, because she doesn't have it anymore."

"What, her patience?" Quinn's voice was derisive, but he was listening intently to Pam so she continued.

"No, her heart."

"That's not fair. I think I could have gotten it, had she given me a chance. What did I do wrong?! I didn't share my past? Has Eric? Or Bill? I called her 'Babe?' That's a hell of a lot better than 'lover!' What else did she complain about?"

"Your work schedule, and your family." Pam said, intrigued by the Weretiger's passion, and fully intending on capitalizing on it later, if she could.

"Ah, yes, my inability to put her first. Has Eric done the same? Had Bill?"

"Well, Eric had gone through eight hours of torture, trying to remove himself from the world of Vampire politics so he could protect her in more of a full time sense, and Bill did nearly finally die at the hands of a wayward Fae trying to rescue Sookie from her torture cabin."

"Wait, Sookie was tortured? When? Why? What happened? Why did Eric not save her? Why did no one inform me? Why was Eric tortured? I am confused."

"Maybe, if you slowed down enough to let me answer the questions, things would make more sense," Pam chided. Quinn opened his mouth to answer, but her glare silenced him. "It's nice to see that you care about Sookie, but clearly there's a lot you don't know. Her kin include some Fae lineage. This made her a prime target during the recent Fae War, and the Water Fae, those opposed to Sookie's kin, the Sky Fae, managed to kidnap Sookie. They took her to a cabin and tortured her, around the same time de Castro was torturing Eric, so he was unable to leave, and Bill and Niall arived together to save her. Bill was hurt in the process and suffered from severe silver poisoning, but is now recovering. You weren't informed because it isn't your place to know what happens with my Master's **_wife_**." Quinn flinched at the word 'wife.'

"I think that if she had given me the chance to prove myself, she wouldn't have been his wife."

"Eric removed her from Vampire politics. She won't be used again against her will. With your constant family problems, how long do you think it would have been, had she chosen you, before de Castro insisted on taking her as payment? You wouldn't be able to fight off his entire retinue, as you figured out during the takeover, you would have had to surrender her. You would have cursed her to a life where she is a whore and donor, barely on this edge of humanity, and eventually turned. Are you really that selfish?"

"I could have protected her."

"How?"

"I care about her. I would have found a way."

"If she had stayed with you, the protection Eric provides would only extend so far. Very quickly, your family would have led you down a path that you couldn't turn back from. You would lose her. You would kill her. Quinn, I'm sorry, but with your precarious familial situation, there is no way that you would have been able to save her from de Castro. You had the best of intentions, but they wouldn't have gone anywhere. You cared about her, but Eric loves her. Eric will keep her safe, and happy."

"I could have made her happy."

"For a time, but can you say honestly that she would have been safe?"

"No. I see your point. I tend to forget that vampires have no humanity," Quinn said with a grimace. Pam smiled, showing fang, causing Quinn to shudder.

"Some of us have humanity, but it doesn't tend to be a positive aspect if you want a long life." Pam shrugged, indicating that it didn't matter to her either way, something that disturbed Quinn nearly as much as the fang.

"How can you be so blase about it?"

"Years of practice, I guess." At that moment, Pam's phone rang. Eric informed her that he, Sookie and Amelia were on their way over. He and Sookie wished to speak with Quinn, but Amelia wished the pleasure of Pam's company. Pam smiled, showing even more fang, and Quinn strategically looked away. Pam acknowledged the visit and informed Eric that Quinn was ready and unharmed. "You're going to have guests tonight," Pam said, addressing Quinn. He looked up.

"Who?"

"Sookie. Eric later, but Sookie wants to see you first. I'm going to release you from your handcuffs, I don't suggest you try anything. I also highly advise that you indicate to Sookie that you were treated well, and don't wish to continue any relationship with her." Quinn grimaced. Having heard the reasons why he couldn't be with her, he agreed rationally, but his heart was a dull ache. He nodded, and a few seconds later Eric was walking into the office, Sookie, flushed and beautiful, trailing behind.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: This chapter is a bit of backtracking, back to when Eric woke up, but will wrap around to after the last one left off. I hope no one is confused! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same as all before

* * *

Chapter 27

Eric climbed out of the hidey-hole, inwardly vowing to improve it for more comfortable use the next time he has the chance, and walked into Sookie's bedroom where he saw her lying on the bed. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he took his time, watching her. Within seconds, he was beside her, removing his clothes, to join her in the same state of undress she was. She grabbed his hand and kissed it, lightly, indicating where he should sit on the bed.

"You're nearly too late, lover," Sookie said playfully.

"The best thing about a woman is you can't be too late," Eric growled. He spent the next forty-five minutes proving his point. Sookie leaned against him, kissing his throat lightly, eliciting a groan. "We're supposed to go to Fangtasia today, we'll not have enough time if we don't leave soon." Sookie smiled.

"Fine, let's see how kosher of a shower you can take. Given our short amount of time to ready ourselves, I think we should take one together, it's also great in that it saves water." Sookie looked up at Eric, trying on her most innocent look, causing him to laugh, and harden.

"Let's go before I can't," Eric's voice was low, full of promise. Sookie kissed his lips lightly.

"I guess we should just plan on finishing later. We better get the business with Quinn and Bill taken care of quickly," Sookie said smiling, and leaned over to bite his lip gently.

"You, my vixen, do not play fair."

"I believe I heard once that 'all's fair in love and war.' Anyway, you like how I play."

"That I can't deny." Eric stood up and picked Sookie off of the bed, carrying her into the shower. "Are you sure you want this to be kosher?"

"Yes. We don't have time for anything else, remember?" Eric rolled his eyes and muttered Bill's and Quinn's name mixed with Nordic curses and expletives as Sookie did her best to pretend not to notice.

After a few minutes in the shower, Sookie turned the water temperature as far cold as it would go and jumped out.

"Maybe this will help. I'm off to change." Eric's curses became louder, and seemed to be aimed at Sookie now, but she just laughed. She made it to her room and began fishing for clothes as Eric showed up behind her and pulled her into a hug. "Holy smokes you're cold!"

"Thanks for telling me. I hadn't noticed. What are you wearing tonight?" Sookie shrugged. "May I pick it out?" And, without waiting for a response, Eric turned to her closet and began analyzing her available clothes for the one he wanted. He grabbed a dress she had never seen before from the right. "This one's perfect," he said with a smile.

"Um... okay. I don't recognize it though." Sookie was frowning. "Did you get it? You really need to stop buying me clothes. Every girl likes a gift, sure, but I don't want to feel, or seem, bought. I am with you because I care about you, not because you like to buy me things. I don't want you to ever doubt that, and I don't want anyone else to doubt that."

"Sookie, I don't doubt it, and I don't care what others think. I understand that you are independent and wish to make your own way, but buying things for you, like dresses, or gardening supplies, make me feel good. I guess, in some way, it makes up for not being able to be there when you wake up in the morning, while simultaneously making it so that I can act like a caveman, claiming you as mine. I'm yours. One needs only to see me to know. You are too complex to show it all on the surface. I want others to know you are mine. I want to be with you, in the form of an outfit or bouquet of roses, when I can't be with you. I love you Sookie, and I want to express it." Sookie looked up at Eric, kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Okay," she said simply. She took the dress, and spent a minute admiring it. It was a light silk, lavender in color, and it had a V-neck wrap top with a flowing skirt. It was simple and it was what worked for her. She found matching underwear and put it all on, very aware of Eric's eyes on her the entire time. She could tell he was saying something, but couldn't quite understand the words. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I was simply saying Freyja's prayer, in an attempt to keep still."

"Don't you think it's a bit... wrong to invoke my Grandmama's name when seeing me naked?"

"Grandmama?"

"Oh! I saw Freyja today while Amelia and I were out shopping. Speaking of which, we need to discuss wedding plans. Amelia has already set a date for us. We got the stationary today. Basically, this is going at so fast a rate, it's mildly intimidating, but Amelia, and Pam, have everything under control."

"Oh? Pam's helping?"

"Well, not yet. Amelia's going to talk to her tonight."

"While we are with Quinn?"

"I don't see why not. Oh! I think you should wear this shirt. And this tie. Really, when did all of your stuff get here?"

"I've been creeping in slowly when you aren't paying attention," Eric said as he dropped a kiss just below Sookie's ear. She shivered and turned to catch him in a better kiss on the lips. At that moment, Amelia cleared her throat, standing at the door she had opened without knocking. Sookie quietly thanked the deities for the fact that Eric had thrown on pants already.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I think we should go soon, if you're almost ready."

"Just one more minute, Amelia. I'm going to fix his tie, and then we'll head to the car."

"What's wrong with my tie?" Eric asked as Amelia walked away. Sookie yanked on Eric's tie, using it as a leash to pull him closer, and kissed him hard.

"It looks much better now," she said smiling, as she walked away. Sookie and Amelia walked to the car discussing their day, and Eric followed.

"I think we should take my car," Amelia said, looking longingly at the Corvette. "While beautiful, and undoubtedly amazing, your car wouldn't be comfortable for all of us."

"Oh? We're car-pooling?" Eric asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think it would be better, we can best explain the events of the day and some of the wedding plans that way." Eric nodded, and climbed into the backseat of Amleia's car. Sookie and Amelia agreed to go vague on the events of the dress shopping, but descriptive from there. Eric listened intently the entire way to Fangtasia, laughing at Sookie's impersonation of Amelia meeting Freyja. "In my defense, it was an unexpected visit with a Goddess! I didn't know how to react!" Amelia's laughter indicated that she understood that it was all in good fun. He called Pam to let them know they were on their way, and the girls continued their stories. They arrived at the bar with the two girls still laughing reminiscently, and Eric smiling at his fiance's happiness.

Amelia headed into Fangtasia, and quickly found a comfortable seat in an open booth. Sookie was going to send Pam out, and the booth Amelia had chosen was both quiet enough to conduct business and visible from the office, so Pam would see her as soon as she entered the main room of the bar. Sookie and Eric headed into Eric's office, Sookie was trying to restrain her laughter at something Amelia had said, and had managed to tamper it when the door had opened. _She's beautiful_, Amelia thought, watching Sookie's easy smile. She walked into the office and out of sight, leaving Amelia alone to her thoughts for a moment. Her thoughts, of course, turned to Tray immediately, but, the lion tamer Amelia was, she managed to fight them away with a whip and chair and the plans for Sookie's wedding. _She chose a dress with a blue trim, which means we should find bridesmaid dresses that are similar. Maybe china with blue and silver patterns, not real silver though. _Pam sat down at the table, startling Amelia out of her reverie.

"I have plans for her bachelorette party," Pam said, without preamble.

"I have plans for her wedding," Amelia said, matching Pam's tone. They spent the next hour or so comparing plans and lists, collaborating and adding to each other's ideas. Only, reluctantly, ending when Eric and Sookie walked out of the office. They made plans to talk the following day, and maybe include Sookie and Eric on their discussion, as Amelia followed behind Sookie, on their way to see Bill.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Sorry for the lack of recent updates! My 12 page report became 16 pages and two nights without sleep, but things are settled again, and the story is ready to be posted! This one is really short, sorry! There will be another, longer, one tonight, I promise.

Disclaimer: as before

* * *

Chapter 28

Quinn watched at Sookie and Eric entered the room. He hated that she was smiling, as he hated knowing that Eric had caused her to smile. The unfortunate torment of his emotions made his heart beat louder and faster at the sight of her delicate smile. He nearly grinned in reply, her face was so reminiscent of her greeting nearly a year before, before Rhodes. He caught himself in time, and opted instead for a look of stoicism. He needed to survive this, if only for the sake of his mother and Frannie, and, to do so, he needed to avoid angering Eric further, or alerting Sookie to any of his thoughts. He couldn't have her know that just seeing her brought up all sorts of memories, like the one moment they had, in the kitchen of Hadley's apartment... Sookie glanced up sharply, her smile gone, replaced with a deep blush and a look that slaughtered any last hope Quinn had harbored. Regret colored her expression, not the kind that he could have rejoiced in, the kind that indicated she missed their relationship. No, it was a regret _of_ the relationship, regret of what they had shared.

She sensed his pain and quickly shut down her expression, her impassivity nearly hurt more than her rejection, but Quinn continued to keep his mask expressionless. Eric noticed Sookie's blush, and her mask.

"What's the matter, lover?" Eric asked Sookie. She shook her head mutely in response. Quinn cringed at Eric's term of endearment, but Sookie was the only one to have seen it.

"Eric, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" She kept her eyes on Quinn as she asked, but, unseen by Quinn, sent her resolve through the bond, coupled with her love and respect for Eric. He hesitated.

"Sookie, I'm uncomfortable leaving you with him. I understand that you trust him, but I don't." Eric watched her face closely as he said this, looking for some indication that his words had caused anger, as they usually would, but she remained unreadable. "I know you don't want him chained, so I won't do that, but I want some assurance that you'll be safe if I leave you alone."

"You could just ask me," Quinn said drily. "I wouldn't hurt Sookie, for a few reasons. The first is that I do still care about her. Somewhere closer to the end you'll see that I have a sense of self-preservation, and I don't intend on being killed today, as I have no doubt you would do in reparation. I also have a family to take care of." Eric nodded as Quinn said this, still hesitant until Sookie leaned over.

"Eric, you can sit outside the door if it makes you happier, I just want a private moment." Eric looked deeply into her eyes, and, finally, nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Another sadistic short one. There will be more tomorrow morning, CA time. Now it's 11:30, and I'm getting ready to sleep for the first time in three days! :)

Disclaimer: Words are mine. Character are Charlaine Harris'.

* * *

Chapter 29

As soon as they were alone, Sookie slumped in her chair, regarding Quinn warily.

"For the record, I think I get it," Quinn's deep voice rumbled. "It wasn't just you wanting to be 'first,' but also some... disgust at how easily the vampire's manipulated me, using my mom. It was a fear that they'd use you, or take you as payment, wasn't it? When did you first begin to fear me?" Sookie scoffed.

"I have **_never_** feared you, I just understood that you could never make me your world," she retorted, with as much dignity as she could muster. "I love Eric."

"And you never gave me the time to see if you could love me. My life isn't stable, but I know when I am being screwed out of a great opportunity." Sookie winced at his language.

"It's not like that," she protested again.

"Then how is it Sookie? I don't see how it could be any other way."

"Please, Quinn, stop!" Sookie put effort into keeping her voice and her emotions level, not wanting to alert Eric. "I understand that you regrest the circumstances that led to us breaking up, but please stop obsessing. That chapter of my life is over."

"Sookie, I am not obsessing," Quinn began again, speaking in a low voice, calm enough to be frightening. A voice that reminded Sookie she was dealing with a tiger. "I am trying to explain that I understand. I get your reason for being with Eric, at least some of it, and I think he's a good match for you. You smile with him - genuinely smile - a lot more than I have seen you do in all the time I've known you. We were hot together, and for each other, but that wasn't enough to make it work. You deserved better. As much as I dislike him, I know Eric will do what he can to keep you safe and happy." Quinn finally looked up from his hands, thinking himself ready to face her, but was taken aback by her expression. "Babe, what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry." She gave him a wobbly smile and took a deep breath.

"Forget it, please. I **_am_** very sorry we didn't work," Sookie said, unsure of whether she was trying to convince him or herself. "I do love Eric, for many reasons beyond what you've mentioned." Quinn looked away, sure she was going to go into detail about the Viking's positive qualities, and he was going to have to work to keep his lunch down. She surprised him, however, as she changed the subject. "But, I didn't come here to argue with you about what might have been, or to talk about my relationship with Eric." Sookie paused, planning her next sentence and Quinn cut in.

"Why did you come then?" His voice was demanding, displaying his discomfort in confusion. She paused for a moment longer.

"I have a few questions to ask you and, depending on the answers, a possible favor."


	30. Chapter 30

AN: (added 6/7: I added this yesterday morning, but apparently didn't submit correctly, or wait for it to finish loading or something because it never went up. Je suis tres desolee, lo siento mucho, mi spiace molto, and (for Eric) Jag ar mycket ledsen!!!) This one is longer - sorry for the two short chapters - answers some questions and should end well... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Just as McDonalds warns you that Hot Coffee is, in fact, hot, I feel the compulsion to warn you that these characters are, in fact, the property of Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Chapter 30

Eric sat outside the door, cracked open enough that he could hear everything that was happening, intrigued by the events unfolding inside. _What the hell does she want from the tiger that she can't ask me, or have me know?_ Eric felt a pang of jealousy, but pushed it aside to deal with later. He was too involved with what Sookie was saying, or going to say. She had shut down her side of the bond, something that both amazed and worried Eric, both because he had never heard of a human able to do it before, and because he wanted to know where she was going. _Damn her, I thought she trusted me. I thought we were partners. What is she up to? _Eric was working hard to keep from bursting into the room and demanding some of his own answers. He silenced his doubts, unable to listen to them and Sookie, as noise drifted from the room again.

"What could you possibly want from me," Quinn demanded. "Doesn't Eric provide for you?" Sookie winced.

"Yes, he does." Sookie took a deep breath and Eric could hear her walking - _no, pacing_ - around the room. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the world of the gods."

"Why?"

"Please just tell me. I may tell you later." Quinn regarded her suspiciously, but began to explain about the realm of the gods.

"I don't know much beyond that they exist. They _**all**_ exist. And they are incredibly secretive. They don't tend to interact with anyone on this world, but there is the occasional occurrence. They are incredibly powerful, and their personalities can range from nurturing to ruthless to apathetic," Quinn paused and took a breath. He exhaled, sure that he had searched his memory for all that he knew on the topic. "Like I said, I don't know much, now will you tell me why?"

"In a few weeks, Eric and I are going to be the main focus of a party of gods and goddesses and I want to know everything I can before I go. I cannot go into something like this blind. That's how I got dragged into vampire politics, and the Fae War. No, I need to know everything I can about the politics of the gods and goddesses." Eric inhaled sharply, but before he could analyze the information he had gathered, Quinn responded.

"Oh! That's an anecdote I can give you. They all exist in harmony."

"Wait, _**all**_?!" Sookie was flabbergasted. She didn't think it was possible for any group of people to exist in harmony, particularly when they are so different as all of the gods are.

"Yes. Or, at least, that's what the story is throughout the Supe world. Their politics wouldn't require your talents, and the only danger you would be in would be from jealous or over-zealous humans. According to the rumors, the gods don't quibble among each other at all... aside from the occasional dispute that more resembles sibling spats than wars. If you're going to be with them you won't be dragged into danger."

"Thank you Quinn... That is surprising, to say the least." Sookie sighed. While the news was good, it was all based on rumor, and if Quinn were to be believed, there are very few people on the planet who know the actual nature of the gods. She would be heading in with only the knowledge of hearsay as a comfort. "I have a few more questions, though you've satisfied my curiosity for this topic." Sookie paused, gathering her thoughts. Quinn was anxious, uncomfortable with being the one without control in the conversation, but relaxed slightly when Sookie continued. "What is the current status of affairs in the shifter world? Especially after your revelation?"

"Things are a bit difficult, but there's none of the chaos that the Vamps faced, and things are calming down a bit. It's easier when you don't have to hide what - who - you are, but all of the newly surfacing hatred is also difficult to endure."

"Are the Vampires remaining supportive?" Quinn looked at Sookie quizzically.

"Well, yes, for the most part. There's only so much you can rely on a Vampire for, though, as I'm sure you know." Eric suppressed his anger at this comment, unwilling to mistakenly send it to Sookie, alerting her of his eavesdropping.

"I know that they came out of the coffin alone, with no other Supe standing up to back them up, if that's what you are referring to," Sookie said sharply, causing Eric to smile proudly. "Quinn, I am marrying Eric. I want my friends to be there, but I want to know if there are any conflicts I need to know about." Quinn's smile was strained.

"I think what you need to worry about the most are your previous suitors and boyfriends causing problems." Sookie laughed and Quinn marveled in the beauty of it. Eric clenched his fists, acknowledging the jealousy he felt because of the tiger.

"I can control _**them**_," Sookie said as she stopped laughing, "but I don't want any... racism at my wedding." Her voice was suddenly intent, and very serious. "I am friends with all sorts, both of the human species and in the Supe world, and I don't want there to be any conflict."

"Right now things are pretty quiet. It would be the best time for you to have it." Quinn realized, as the statement left his mouth, that he had just given Sookie to Eric, fully. He winced, trying to restrain any further display of his dismay.

"I want you to be there," Sookie said, her tone level. Quinn looked at her, unsure of what she was trying to do. _Why would she want to torture me in such a way? That isn't something I could sit through._ "I know that we weren't together for very long, and we didn't have time to establish a friendship when we were, but I respect you, and your opinion, and I would like you involved, if you think you could handle it for me."

"Is this your favor?" Sookie nodded. "Why? You know I still care for you, that it's torture for me to see you with Eric, why would you have me go to your **_wedding_**?"

"There's a few reasons. One is that I enjoy your company, or I did before you tried to get me back every time we interacted." Sookie held up a hand as she noticed Quinn trying to cut in and defend himself. "The other is that I think you would be the best person to keep the peace, should anything go wrong. People respect you, and those that don't fear you. They won't start anything if you are there." Quinn saw the wisdom behind her words, even if they did hurt.

"So, I am to be your security measure?" Again Sookie nodded. "I agree to go, but I want something in return. I want a conversation - not an argument - about what went wrong with us, and I want one last kiss." Eric saw red but, again, controlled his anger before it touched Sookie.

"I won't get back together with you, no matter how much we talk, I love Eric, but I can agree to your terms." Sookie opened up her end of the bond and sent him her love, as if to reassure herself the bond was intact, as was her love, regardless of the fact that she had just agreed to kiss her ex. Unable to take anymore, Eric stalked outside, the cool night air soothing his emotional state. After a few calming moments, he was able to re-enter the bar with a clearer mind.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Sorry for the lack of update over the last few days. I just got my laptop back from the wonderful people at IT who managed to fix her, things will be much better now. I hope you enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Chapter 31

Sookie paced back and forth for a few minutes before finally forcing herself to settle into a chair. She took a deep breath as an attempt to prepare herself for the conversation. After a moment, she heard Eric take his place outside the door and smiled inwardly at his attempt to be stealthy. While his eavesdropping indicated an alarming lack of trust, it also made her feel safe enough to speak bluntly to Quinn, wiht no fear of repercussions. The feeling of security at his presence, and the mild amusement at his fiailure, out-weighed her annoyance, _though_, she admitted to herself, _there's going to have to be a discussion about his trust_. First, to deal with the problem at hand, Sookie faced Quinn, her rigid posture the sole depiction of her tension.

"Okay, what do you fell like there's left to discuss?"

"Why you left. I am done asking you back, as I've realized that is a lost cause, but I would like to see if I can make you realize that we weren't so bad together. It can also provide me some constructive criticism." Sookie nodded, unsure if she were able to trust this explanation completely, but decided that it was likely the best she was going to get from him. "Plus, it gives me a chance to stare at you sans Eric." Sookie smiled and shook her head, as aware as Quinn that Eric had heard every word.

"You are as mature as a four year old sometimes." Sookie said, trying to hide her amusement. "Why don't you start asking more specific questions, and I'll answer as I can?"

"Fine. Did you enjoy our intimate moments?" Quinn asked, grinning. While it was obvious to Sookie that this was meant to rile Eric, Eric had no clue as to the context of the conversation, unable to see the facial expressions that were accompanying the statement. He had taken the bait, Sookie could tell via the blood bond, but was merely working out painful methods of torture in his head, instead of proving himself to be eavesdropping.

"A real woman never kisses and tells," Sookie said, demurely. "But, to be honest, I've had better." Quinn's entire head turned a mottled shade of red while the amusement spreading through the blood bond was enough to make Sookie laugh aloud. "Next question?"

"What could I have improved? In the relationship, that is, not with the sex." Quinn had regained his sense of humor, and was smiling at her slight discomfort.

"Really, I just needed you to be there, and you **couldn't**. I understand that you had your responsibilities to your work and your family, that's why I used the word couldn't instead of wouldn't, but you can't establish a relationship without interaction. Then there's the fact that nearly every time we were together, something bad would happen."

"What do you mean?" Quinn was clearly confused, so Sookie elaborated.

"Our first date ended in two bitten Were's attacking us. A short time later, we're together in Hadley's apartment, and we get kidnapped. There's Rhodes, a terrible occasion all around, and then there was the Las Vegas Vampire take over. None of this is your fault, and neither of us could control any of these occurrences, but, in the very short time we had together, we were under a lot of stress, which both raised hormones and left us without any foundation. We were to busy trying to keep our lives to deal with getting to know each other." Quinn nodded, finally understanding. "I don't think we had too much of a relationship to begin with, we could have been good together but we didn't have enough time to see it as all of our time was spent guaranteeing that we would survive until the next disaster." Judging from his expression, and the negative thoughts that Sookie avoided as they came screaming from his mind, he didn't enjoy her insight on their relationship, but neither did he refute it.

"Okay. I think, I am finally able to see why you were able to go so easily." Quinn took a breath before he continued, evaluating his thoughts. "Did I ever have a chance?"

"You would have, had the situations been better. You made me smile and feel good about myself, but we were never given a chance, and then things got to be too much."

"My family?"

"That factored into it, as did your lack of disclosure."

"Meaning?"

"I never knew about your past. I had to find out from someone else, and that... it wasn't right."

"You didn't already know? I just assumed... I mean you are always around vampires..."

"Even if I had known, it would have been nice to hear it from you, but we never had that level to our relationship. We never talked about our pasts." As Sookie said this, her mind drifted to Bill, when she laid with him and told him the story of her uncle, and then to Eric, who shared with her his own history. With Bill, she shortly after regretted her disclosure, but Eric trusted her with his past, and she will continue to trust him with her future. She smiled faintly at the thought of her Viking, and continued, "We hadn't reached a comfort level with each other where we could discuss such things. I think that's what made me re-examine other aspects of the relationship to find where things went wrong."

"Last question: What would you have had me do differently?"

"I don't know if I can answer that question. I think... I think our biggest obstacle were the endless dangerous situations. I don't think I had enough time with you to really tell you to do something differently." Quinn leaned back in his chair, nodding sagely.

"Thank you, Sookie. Now for my kiss..." Sookie walked over to where he was sitting and leaned over.

Eric heard her lips touch him in the kiss. His jaw tightened, and he was seeing red. _Screw this_, Eric thought as he opened the door, catching them in the act.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: To quote George Bernard Shaw (playwright), my "words are only a postage stamp, delivering the object for you to unwrap." You're imagination, and Charlaine Harris' characters, are your box cutters and packages. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32

Eric's anger had nearly reached a breaking point when he noticed Sookie, standing amused, next to Quinn. He looked for any hint of her lip gloss on the tiger, still furious, but his rage quickly dissipated when he noticed the only hint of gloss existed on Quinn's hand. Amusement very rapidly replaced his temper as he looked from the lip gloss to the put-out expression on Quinn's face. He caught himself, before he began laughing, and assumed a stern expression.

"I believe you two have had long enough to chat. There is still business to attend." Eric paused, then faced Quinn. "As you know, you have disobeyed a Vampire law, for that you must be punished. I have managed to convince de Castro that, as it was my boundaries you overstepped, it is my place to decide the discipline. Before I disclose my decision, you have the opportunity to choose to go to de Castro. Is this what you would prefer?" Eric waited a moment, and when Quinn said nothing, he continued. "Very well, I am going to take your silence as an indication that I should continue. As the Vampire who's rules you have broken, my decision is to issue you a warning. Do **not** overstep your boundaries again, and remember that you are dealing with **my** fiancee." Quinn's stoicism faded into shock.

"That's it? That's your decision? No flogging or fighting or anything? You aren't doing this because of Sookie are you?" Eric shook his head, hiding his amusement.

"No, this is my decision, with no influence from her. I understand your inability to avoid her, I have the same problem, but I'm willing to give you a second chance. Just don't contact her without going through me first, then we're going to have issues." Quinn nodded, willing to accept this warning. Eric turned to address Sookie. "Lover, it is time to go, otherwise we're going to have to forgo seeing Bill entirely." Sookie nodded. She stood and began to follow Eric, but turned to Quinn after a moment. She gave him a hug.

"I would like to try to be friends, if you think we can," she whispered into his ear. Quinn nodded, secretly enjoying Eric's expression of jealousy. Unfortunately for him, she let go rather rapidly and turned to grasp Eric's hand. Quinn watched as she looked up at Eric and couldn't hellp but admit that they were good together. _Her expression says it all_, Quinn thought watching her eyes. There was more than lust, and more than trust. It wasn't a look he had seen before, but it was one that made him willing to support the marriage on a whole new level. It was a look of complexity, but one that spoke of devotion and... _love_. "Come along, **_lover_**, we don't wish to keep Bill waiting any longer." Eric's eyes blazed as he looked down at his telepathic blonde. He briefly tightened his hand around hers and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Quinn watched as they walked out, feeling happier than he had moments before. He hurt, losing her, but he was happy because he could see her happiness. It radiated off of her when they were together. _They are good for each other._

As soon as Eric and Sookie entered the bar, Pam and Amelia clammed up. Sookie glanced at the pair suspiciously, her wariness heighten when she caught the thoughts broadcasting from Amelia. The alphabet played on re-run. First in English, then in French, and finally in Spanish. It was clear that Amelia was working hard to hide something. She looked quizzically at her roommate, but Amelia kept looking away. Finally, she gave up. Eric's light tug on her hand indicated that they needed to continue their travel, so they left.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris, These words belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 33

Freyja stomped across the room in a way that would have appeared infantile on a woman less regal.

"Eros, my dear, I understand that this event is scheduled the day after Izanami's daughter's wedding, but it is her _**third**_ wedding. This is my great-granddaughter's first marriage _**and**_ her introduction to our realm." Freyja paused, assessed the hologram for the impact she had made, and then continued, "You know that this is more important, Eros, I see it in your eyes. We need you here. You are the life of the party, and I want to provide my Sookie and her Eric with a little present, just from us love and pleasure deities. So? What do you say? Save some energy for me?" By his expression, Freyja knew she had won.

"Freyja... I shouldn't... but... I suppose I... I mean I guess I... Yes. I guess I never could say no to you, my love. I'll be there, Aphrodite and Hephaistus with me."

"Oh! You're a doll, truly. I'll see you when you get here, prepare for the party to top all parties this season." Freyja hung up, rolling her eyes, as Eros began laughing. "Fulla! Who is next on the list?" Her chambermaid walked over, the only person in her retinue who dared look Freyja in the eyes and who had been with Freyja for as long as Freyja had known what powers she had. Fulla had some powers, the powers of a goddess of love, but nothing close to Freyja. Fulla was loyal and had Freyja's full trust, she was the only one at Fólkvangr in whom Freyja had this level of faith.

"You have gone through the guest list and guaranteed the audience of every goddess, and Dermot. What is left now is finding someone to cater, someone to decorate and a band to sing. Freyja, I have a suggestion for the catering. Take it if you want, but I think it would be a good, solid, decision to hire a catering service from the human realm. Someone who runs a business that caters to the human and the Supe population, they would thus know how to take care of us, and keep Sookie within her comfort level." Freyja nodded, considering.

"That makes sense. Am I to understand that you have already found such a company?" Freyja's voice was tinted with amusement, and Fulla nodded enthusiastically.

"There's a company in the country where Sookie lives, it's called Extremely Elegant Events. It does not currently have the intelligence to work with our audience, but I'm sure that within the next few weeks we can provide them with what they need to know. We can compile all the ingredients and teach their chefs what to do." Freyja's expression was contemplative, but she agreed with Fulla.

"What kind of people are working this company?"

"There's a weretiger in charge of the supernatural chapter." Freyja saw what could be a flaw in the plan.

"How many weretigers are left in the country?"

"Not very many, why?"

"Is the shifter who heads the catering service the same one who dated Sookie?" Fulla's face paled, finding a detail that she overlooked.

"I am so sorry... I didn't even think to look."

"I think you should look into it, get back to me. In the meantime, who are we looking at for decorators?"

"Ishtar volunteered her services and that of her company."

"That was really sweet of her, though one of us will have to watch her at all times to guarantee that she isn't going overboard in terms of hearts, flowers or frilly things," Freyja said with a smile. "I think she will do a good job, why don't you call her later today and we can discuss what we're exchanging. What's left?" Fulla looked down at her notes.

"Only the band."

"Do you have any idea who we should hire?" Fulla laughed.

"Yes, I understand that you do not have any appreciation for music, so I have already found a band and informed them they will be hired, just as soon as you call them back to confirm." Freyja laughed, and thanked her assistant.

"If that's it, I'd like to check in on Sookie before the night is over."

"From here? Or heading down there?"

"I have to stay here, Hnoss doesn't think herself competent enough to handle the place, and if I go down and see my great-granddaughter, I won't want to leave again," Freyja sighed. "She's so... she's so full of life. She's vibrant, and she makes me happier than I have ever been. I do not leave her easily." Fulla nodded.

"I'll get your mirror ready so you can see her."

"Thank you so much, Fulla, this means so much to me." Fulla smiled and headed into the Great Hall, giving Freyja time to contemplate and plan for the few moments before she spies on her Sookie.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Charlaine Harris; the words are mine.

* * *

Chapter 34

Freyja watched as the scene unfolded in her great-granddaughter's realm.

"Amelia, could you please stop?!" Sookie asked as she rubbed her throbbing temples. "I really don't know how much more of the alphabet that I can take."

"Sorry," Amelia replied, sheepishly. The screaming stopped and was replaced with a dull hum of the same.

"Amelia?" Sookie was suppressing her frustration, very strongly suppressing.

"It's stuck in my head! I can't get it out either!" Sookie shook her head, restraining her annoyance, though it was starting to melt into amusement. She rested her head on Eric's shoulder, causing him to look down at her, his eyes crinkled in a smile.

"How are you holding up, lover? Do you still want to see Bill?"

"I'm doing okay. I think I should see him. I mean, I don't even know anything about how he's doing." Eric looked down at Sookie, her hair blowing slightly in the wind. _She is so genuine. She is always so genuine,_ Eric thought, admiring. He reached over and squeezed her hand, sending his love and admiration through the bond. He pulled her hand up and kissed it lightly, sending shivers down her spine. She smiled at him, and, though he didn't turn his head, he felt it and smiled in response. "I was hoping that after we're done with Bill, if there's time, you can follow through on your promise to garden with me?" Sookie looked cautiously at Eric's face, but relaxed when he smiled even wider.

"I would love to, mynn dýrr." Sookie smiled and squeezed his hand, expressing her relief. She glanced up quickly when the car stopped, but seeing a dilapidated barn, she relaxed again.

"What are we doing _**here**_?" Amelia spoke up from the back of the car, "_**Surely**_ Vampires can afford a better place for care than this!" Sookie laughed.

"Just wait, you'll see what it's really like." They left the car and began walking towards the building. Just as it had happened before, the façade faded, recognizing them, and allowed them to see the true face of the building.

"How the…?! I didn't even sense the magic!" Amelia's voice reflected wonder and amazement. Sookie and Eric composed their expressions to hide their amusement.

"Let's head inside," Eric said, opening up the door. Sookie stopped as she glanced in, seeing Bill right away.

"He isn't alone, maybe we should come back?" Sookie asked as she turned to Eric. Eric mutely shook his head and continued walking towards Bill's room, pulling Sookie behind him.

Bill glanced up from the bed, and jumped when he saw his newest guests.

"Sookie! I wasn't expecting you! Hello, Eric, Amelia." Bill nodded his greeting to the other two, his attention captured, as usual, by Sookie. His other guest, someone Sookie didn't recognize, sat in the corner chair. Eric's curiosity was piqued when Bill didn't introduce his guest, though he was annoyed at the vampire's constant interest in his fiancée. Always one for tact, Eric turned on the charm and walked over to the corner chair.

"Hi, I'm Eric, Sheriff of Area Five of Louisiana, and you are?" Sookie's glare indicated that perhaps he was a bit too charming, but it achieved what Eric had wanted. She smiled and shook his offered hand.

"I'm Michi!" The girl was bright and cheery, and nearly a mirror of Sookie. Eric nodded.

"Is Michi short for anything?" Eric was curious about this new addition, she smelled very similar to his Sookie, and looked nearly identical.

"No sir. My mom used to say that she was thinking of the name Michaela when she named me, but then decided she preferred Michi." Eric was taken aback by the similarity of her answer to one he heard from his dear fiancée earlier this week. He turned to Bill.

"Where did you find her?" Eric was smiling, but Sookie could tell his emotions were in turmoil. She didn't see the resemblance between herself and this new woman, but she could tell Eric saw some, and that he didn't enjoy being confused, as he currently was. He hated that Bill had taken him by surprise, but Sookie merely found the whole thing amusing. She decided to find out how similar this new girl was and let down all of her mental shields. She reached out, to Michi but could immediately tell that this woman, while she was more than human, she wasn't a telepath. _This new vamp is cute, cuter than the one I was talking with before, but he's clearly attached to the blonde one. She's highly attractive too. I wonder if she likes girls…_ Sookie shook her head in answer to the girl's mental rambling. Michi frowned, sure, as others usually were, that Sookie was crazy.

"Sorry Michi, I stick to guys." Michi's eyes were as large as saucers when she registered the comment. Bill, Eric and Amelia laughed uproariously. Michi walked over to Sookie, equally cautious and curious.

"Are you a _**telepath**_?" She lowered her voice at the last, as if it were a dirty word.

"Yes." Sookie's response was loud, and proud. Eric's laughter faded into a smile and he held her hand, proud of his future wife. "I was born with telepathy."

"That is _**so**_ cool!" Michi's response was reminiscent of a young teenager. She grasped Sookie's hands and pulled her over into a corner. "I'm an empath, so I kind of know what it's like, what you have grown up with, but… wow. I wasn't even sure telepathy was real. I know my empathy can be a real pain in the butt sometimes. I mean, people really aren't all that nice are they? So, telepathy must be so much worse. I mean, I can get echoes of what they are feeling, like your blood bond," Sookie and Eric tensed at this, but Michi took no notice and continued, "but actually dealing with the thoughts of others. Wow. You must be really strong to deal with it."

"How did you know about our blood bond?" Sookie tried to keep her voice light and merely curious, tried to keep the accusation out of her voice. She thought she succeeded, but Bill's face said otherwise.

"I figured that was the comment that bothered you. As I told you before, I usually get an echo from a person. Some people express louder than others, but with you and Eric, I'll get an echo from the person who has the original emotion and then an echo of an echo from the other. I've experienced it before, and attributed it to the same thing. You have empathy, don't you?" Sookie shrugged.

"I've been told I do, but I don't really know."

"I feel it in you. If you want… If you want I can help you make it stronger." Sookie smiled, but Eric spoke up before she could respond.

"You know, Michi, that would be great, but the best time for you to be there would be at night." Michi nodded, and Sookie turned to Bill.

"So, how are you healing, Bill? When do you think you'll be able to move back into your house? I'm getting lonely with no one else nearby." Eric made a face at her, sending Amelia and Michi into hysterics, but Sookie pretended not to notice.

"Actually, Michi's my discharge nurse. Apparently, I get to leave this place tomorrow night." Sookie was so excited she gave the prone vampire a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, if I knew that's all it took…" Bill trailed off as Eric began growling. Sookie rolled her eyes at her jealous Viking and turned back to Bill. Noticing the clock above his head, she apologized to Bill and prepared to leave. Eric was the only one who heard Bill whisper good bye. "_I still love you, Sookie._"


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Most characters are the property of Miss. Charlaine Harris, I'm just pushing them through a tangent, one I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 35

Eric swung around, but Sookie kept walking, unperturbed.

"Bill, you really don't even know the first thing about love, do you?" Bill's face was a mask of confusion, Sookie was out of earshot, but could tell by Eric's rise in emotion that something was wrong. Sick of trying to be a mediator, she decided to let the men fight it out. "You once said you'd die for Sookie, and you've proved it a time or two, but death isn't love. Love is life. You can die for her, but you have never proved that you can live for her. Do you really think that what she wants is to see you miserable? Get over yourself Bill, buck up. Love yourself, live for yourself. Maybe, once you master that, you can one day live for someone else, but until then, stop mooning over my fiancee. I don't like to share." At that, Eric turned and left, Bill was annoyed, something that increased when Michi spoke up.

"He's right, you know," Michi said, sensing that Bill was one step from snarling at her, she quickly continued. "Please, let me just demonstrate it to you. I can give you emotions as well as read them, just relax." Michi concentrated for a moment as Bill followed her commands. Suddenly Bill was hit with something more intense, more _**real**_, than he'd felt in years. It was warmth, heat, passion. It was life. "This is one of your emotions, Bill. This is what you felt for you wife." Michi paused and replaced this emotion with another one, it was calm, though warm. It was nice. "This is what you feel for Sookie. There is no comparison." Bill nodded, and Michi continued. "You care about Sookie, maybe if you had more time you could have loved her, but you weren't ready, you aren't ready, to live for her. If you'll let me make a hypothesis, I would go so far as to say that you care more because you lost her." Bill looked away, not quite sure how he was to handle this new development. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but --"

"Michi, could you please leave me alone for a moment." Michi nodded and left the room. She could tell from his waves of emotion that Bill was experiencing some self-doubt, and a little confusion, but there was nothing that would cause her alarm enough to stay. She headed to check her other patients, leaving Bill to his thoughts.

After a little while, Bill called to her, and she returned, confident that he had seen the light.

"Thank you, Michi," Bill said. "You have not only speeded up my recovery, and allowed me to go home, but you have also given me the tools to analyze myself and my relationships." Michi smiled in response, as she checked his vitals, all within normal vampire range. "I was wondering if I may call upon you at some point." Michi nearly laughed until she recognized his sincerity.

"Bill, did you not hear a word I said? Did you not feel an emotion I sent you? I think that right now you have to do what Eric said, recover and learn to live for yourself, before you launch into a relationship." Bill nodded, dejected. "Come back to me when you are in a better state, emotionally, and I may change my answer, okay?" Bill nodded, a ghost of a smile coloring his lips. "Right now, it's approaching dawn, I'm off to go check on my awakening patients, you should sleep well, so I can see you in the evening." The words were no sooner out of her mouth when Michi realized they were wasted on the corpse in front of her.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: As before, most characters are the product of Charlaine Harris' brain, the words and situations are provided by yours truly. : )

* * *

Chapter 36

Eric reached over and grasped Sookie's hand, causing her to look up at him with a vague smile.

"You're awfully touchy lately, Eric. What's different?" Eric looked at Sookie, her blonde hair curling lightly down her back and her blue eyes looking guilelessly at him. The way he felt, he knew he could never express, but nonetheless she'd understand. He opened the bond as far as he could, letting her feel the depth of his feelings if she will.

"What's different is that you're mine, completely, and you consider yourself so." Sookie's smile broadened.

"So, what did Bill say that angered you so completely."

"I would rather not talk about it just yet." As Eric finished the comment he gestured with his eyes towards the backseat passenger. Amelia pretended not to be listening, but Sookie could tell that, as hard as she was staring out the window, her attention was tuned completely to the Viking driver. "What are our plans for the rest of the night, lover?"

"Well, I'd like to plant the roses, see if I can get you a little dirty." Sookie looked up at Eric and winked. He laughed, a loud, full-bodied laugh, and she smiled, warmed by his pleasure. "Then we're going to have to weed the garden, and maybe finish with a shower." Eric nodded, his closed-mouth smile enough to indicate his anticipation, and hide his fangs. Amelia kept her mind focused on the passing scenery, in such a way that Sookie could tell she was avoiding thinking about something bigger. "Amelia? Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes, but do you know how hard it is to keep a surprise, or a secret, from a telepath? Do I need to start the ABC's again?" Sookie shivered in response. "I thought not. I think I'm going to stare at the grass again." Eric caressed the back of her hand, sending pleasurable tremors down her spine, while simultaneously sharing his desire through the bond. The rest of the ride was enjoyed in a comfortable silence, Sookie strengthened her mental shields, doing her best to stay out of her roommate's head, or, more appropriately, keep her roommate's thoughts out of her head.

They pulled into the driveway, an unexpected guest waiting, not so patiently, for them.

"Detective Bellefleur, what an unexpected pleasure. To what do we owe the honor?" Eric filled his voice with mocking sarcasm as he addresed the paunchy detective. Andy peered at him, his beady eyes squinting.

"Hello Mr. Northman, Miss Amelia, Miss Sookie. I hope you are having a fine evening." Without pausing to allow for an answer, Andy continued. "Sookie, the county needs your help." Sookie cocked her head in question, deciding against reading his mind. Eric cocked his eyebrow and gestured for Andy to continue. The detective paused for a few seconds more, getting his thoughts in order. "Do you know where about the Louisiana State University is in Shreveport? There is a bit of a problem over that-a-ways. There is a hostage situation and we want to send people in, we were hoping you could tell us if, or when, we lose the element of surprise. I understand you do this sort of thing for the Vampires, so it won't be any problem for you to help us, right?"

"I'm sure you also understand that everytime Sookie helps us, we provide her with ample compensation and protection. What are you offering my fiancee in terms of compensation for this effort?" Andy's eyes got large, and he stuttered for a moment before replying.

"I would think that the opportunity to help others would be more than enough compensation for any good --" Eric's look quickly silenced Andy's sentence, he quickly continued. "But, we will see what the county can provide." Sookie looked up at Eric.

"Eric, do you mind if we take a raincheck for our gardening? I am needed, and I will help."

"I am coming with you."

"Eric --"

"Sookie, my love, I am going to protect you. You know that I am a better shield than anyone else they could provide, and if I am with you, I will be able to help you strengthen your shields, silencing all others so you can focus on the perp." Sookie acknowledged his logic, and his worry for her, though she was reluctant to allow him to join her. Having seen him shot for her twice, she didn't want him to go where he could be hurt on her account again. She smiled up at him, though her own worry added strain to the gesture. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and leaned over to her ear, "I am not going to ger hurt, nor let it happen to you. I love you."


	37. Chapter 37

AN: Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read and review! It really does mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer: As before. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37

"So, here's the plan, Sookie you are to be sitting over there, we will have five or six men around you at all times, not including your Vampire. From there can you identify the hostile perp?" Sookie nodded, and the detective continued. "Good, that is the easiest place for protection. James, here, is going into the building with a squad of about ten people using the roof entrance, we believe that the guy is based on the second floor. Before we go in, can you confirm that?"

Sookie stepped away from Detective Bellefleur. She took a deep breath and grasped Eric's hand. She reveled in his silence, and then lowered her shields, directing her attention towards the building, shutting out all of the static. She felt the anger radiating off of the victims, chose to avoid the angriest, and instead opted for one person who's brain waves seemed familiar and almost calming. She entered his head and saw that they were, indead, being held on the second floor. She tightened her grip on Eric's hand when she realized just who's brain she had entered. Eric looked down questioningly, recognizing her alarm.

"Is everything okay, lover?"

"Eric... one of the hostages... Alcide is in danger!" Eric leaned down and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her.

"Then we better get started, lover, we will get him out." Eric paused and looked at Andy. "Are you ready to go in?"

"You confirmed that we need to head to the second floor, right?" Sookie nodded and the detective shifted his attention to the officer who was going in. "James, put this in your ear," Andy said as he handed the officer a small wire, and James hastened to put it in his ear. "This is how we are going to communicate back and forth, the wire right here, gives us a visual, so we see what you do. If we tell you to come out, you need to leave immediately, do you understand?" James nodded and began to walk towards the building.

Sookie sat in her assigned seat, listening and blocking with all of her effort. She had, with some effort, isolated the thoughts of the criminal and she could tell that he was nervous, jumpy and terrified that he wasn't going to be able to get out alive. This wasn't a criminal who wanted to hurt anyone, or even one who had planned things out. The criminal, Mitch Michaels, suddenly noticed someone moving out of the corner of his eye. Sookie registered that it was Alcide. Holding on to the mind of Mitch, Sookie simultaneously reached out to Alcide. She concentrated all of her powers, the majority of her thoughts into sending calming images and feelings to Alcide. She sent an image of herself, trying to let him know that she was there to help.

_Sookie? Are you there?_ Alcide's thoughts were bewildered, but he was no longer daring an escape, Sookie did what she could to send an affirmative thought. _Are we getting out of here?_ Sookie sent more calming feelings, but concentrated her energy back on Mitch.

Mitch's thoughts showed that his feelings of fear were escalating very quickly. He saw everyone as a threat, and Alcide's movement sent him into near paranoia. She tried to calm him as she had for Alcide, but he was getting out of control too quickly. He didn't notice James and his squad at the door, ready to enter the room, but he did reach for his gun. Anxiously, he pointed the weapon at Alcide.

"Why'd you get up? Move again and you die! Move again and she dies!" Mitch moved the point of the weapon from Alcide to a child sitting against the wall. Alcide had noticed James near the door and wisely chose to say silent. Mitch paced back and forth, Sookie grasped Eric's hand tighter, Mitch's fear and madness coloring her own feelings. "Let that be to anyone. Anyone moves and this girl dies!" James reported down that he was unwilling to enter, fearful that he would kill the girl before he could get in. Sookie walked over to Andy.

"Let me go in."

"B-B-But, you have no training! I can't allow for this! You would become a liability to the parish." Eric walked up behind Sookie.

"Sookie, he's right, but not for the reasons he states. You can't go in. I won't allow it." Sookie whirled to face Eric, her anger rising. "It's not because I don't think that you would be unable to save them, or because I think that you are unable to do the job. It's because I can't bear to think of what I would do without you, or if you were to get hurt again." Sookie put an effort into tamping down her anger.

"I know better than any of your men how to approach because I will be able to tell for how long I have the element of surprise. Eric, you can come with me, I trust you to protect me if anything should happen, and you won't feel so helpless as if you would if you were to have to stay here." Sookie turned and walked away, leaving both men staring - and stuttering - at her retreating figure. Eric recovered first and quickly showed up beside her.

"Well, lover, as it seems I cannot change your mind, it looks like I have no choice but to help you. I will not allow you to be hurt, my love." Sookie looked up into the deep blue of Eric's eyes.

"I am not worried about me, love. I want you to keep yourself safe. I know that you will keep me safe, I know you will take care of me as you always have, but I don't think I could handle you getting hurt again, not because of me. I love you." Sookie stood on tip-toe, reaching up and kissing her Viking.

"I love you too." Eric whispered into her hair, holding her close. Sookie pulled away first, heading into the lobby, instead of entering from the roof. As they reached the door, a shot was fired from the second floor, knocking out the windows of the room where the victims were held.


	38. Chapter 38

AN: Thanks for your continued support! The continued support of all of you is absolutely wonderful, though I've become a bit of a review junkie.

Disclaimer: As all before. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 38

Sookie ducked, a futile attempt to avoid the glass cascading down all around her. Eric grabbed her and carried her inside, moving between the shards. Suffering but a few nicks himself, Eric paused to take stock of her injuries, but Sookie pushed her away impatiently.

"Eric, I'm fine. We don't have time to waste and if I were bleeding you would smell it. Now, let's go!" Before he could respond, Sookie began to drag him up the nearest flight of stairs.

"Sookie, as much as I understand your attempt to move quickly, I think I can move faster, and more quietly. If you'll allow?" Eric began to lift Sookie, moving faster and more quietly than any human ever could. She did her best to keep silent as he was navigating his way up the stairs and through various hallways to reach the room that held the hostages. Silently, Sookie directed him to the correct room. Sitting outside, Sookie could feel, the fear, resignation and anger radiating from the room. She inched through the open door, Alcide noticed her and spoke up, distracting the assailant so she could get in. Sookie listened for a moment, to the thoughts of the captor, and then decided the best course of action.

"Mitch Michaels, may I please speak with you?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name? How the hell did you get in here?"

"Mr. Michaels, I am not a person you are going to want to mess with. I don't just know your name, but I also know that you were born on July 13th, 1971. I know that your biggest fear is disappointing your mother and that your father left when you were eight. You better listen to me, or I will expose even more of your deepest secrets to this group of people." Mitch had the gun pointed at her, though his resolve was weakening as his disbelief grew.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Mitch, if I may call you that, I know everything about you. I also know that if your mother could see you right now she would be mighty ashamed. She would be disappointed in you." While she was speaking Sookie reached out to other minds, doing her best to calm them, and guarantee that they aren't going to do anything to jeopardize her plan. She also made sure that no one was hurt, it seemed as though the shot was a misfire, merely hitting the window. "She's probably watching, right now, on her television. She's sitting in the living room, watching the building's glass explode again and again, hearing your name on the lips of reporters, knowing that you're a criminal. How do you think she's going to handle knowing that her son is the terrorist who threatened to shoot a child? Is she going to be proud when she learns that it is her son who holding thirty-two people hostage?" Mitch was staring at Sookie, his resolve and composure crumbling. "Mitch, did your mother raise you in such a way that you feel no remorse for the fear and pain that you have caused these people?"

"No," Mitch said, his voice small.

"What do you think she's doing now? Do you think she's sitting on her plaid couch, wondering where she went wrong raising you? You can still fix this, Mitch. Let these people go, show your mother that she did raise you to be the best person you can be, that you still have enough of her good teachings to know what's right and wrong."

"Okay. You're right. I will. I'm sorry. How can I fix this completely?"

"You can't completely, as you have already done the act, but you canp prevent it from becoming any worse. Apologize to your hostages, go quietly to the police, and use your first phone call to tell your mother that you are sorry." Mitch nodded, tears streaming down his face, crying silently. Eric was behind Sookie, his pride and strength flowing through her and strengthening her. The others in the room were calmer now, and James, still in his post in the hallway, called down to Andy that the crisis had been secured. Sookie walked over and grabbed Mitch's hand, walking him down the stairs to Andy. "Detective Bellefleur, this is Mitch Michaels, he'd like to apologize for the trouble he's caused and to accept responsibility. His hostages are being checked out by James, but they are all well. He caused no physical harm to anyone, and very little emotional harm, that should be kept in mind when he's being sentenced."

"Thank you, Sookie. We'll take it from here." As Sookie turned, Eric swept her up in his arms.

"Detective Bellefleur, if there isn't anything more, I'd like to take my fiancee home." Andy nodded, and Eric turned with Sookie and bent down to whisper into her ear. "Let's go, lover, we haven't enough time to garden, but there are other things that we may do."


	39. Chapter 39

AN: Hey everyone! To all Americans, I hope you have exciting plans for the fourth, for everyone else, I hope that the weekend outlook is spectacular, and sunnier than it is in the Northeast. I hope you all enjoy my growing more infrequent outlet of Sookie thoughts, never fear for soon it will be more often. I will soon get it back to daily as it once was, I promise.

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now....

* * *

Chapter 39

"Oh my, Eric that was amazing," Sookie gasped as Eric moved to cuddle with her. "I know that you have to leave soon, as dawn is coming, but would you mind just holding me for a while?" Sookie peered up at Eric, her voice quavering only a little. This small, almost imperceptible, change in tone indicated to Eric that she was either overwhelm with their past hour and a half, or that she was nervous he'd say no. Eric decided to belive the latter, and held on tighter to her. She smiled contentedly and rested her head on his arm, falling asleep moments later. Eric held her for as long as he could, but left when dawn called to him, leaving her a note so she wouldn't awaken alone.

Hours later, Sookie awoke, stretched and held her blankets closer for a few moments, languidly enjoying the memory of the night, enhanced by the scent that still clung to the sheets and comforter. Reluctantly, she got up to get her requisite cup of coffee. She noted that Amelia had left for the day, and that there were two notes waiting for her, one on Eric's pillow and the other on the counter, but she decided to let those wait while she enjoyed the sweet facilitating power of caffeine. Electing to drink her cup on the porch, she grabbed a comforter and wrapped it around her, close, and sat in the rocking chair. The sounds of day, the songs of birds and the gentle hum of insects, greeted her as she wallowed in the steady warmth of the sun. The mail needed to be brought in, the lawn needed to be mowed, the bills needed to be paid, but for the time being, Sookie was content just sitting on her porch, watching the haze of sun and humidity, and the daily workings of the neighborhood critters. She took a deep breath in, content.

Her moment of solace was disturbed, of course, by the ringing of the phone. Mentally adding the necessity of charging her cell phone to her growing to do list for the day, Sookie untangled herself from the now unnecessary comforter and headed to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sookie, it's Alcide, I wanted to thank you for last night. Can I take you to lunch, show my appreciation?"

"Hey Alcide, don't worry about last night, I'm just glad no one was hurt. What were you doing around LSU any way?"

"Come to lunch with me? I'll explain my new project, and we can make up a plan to keep you out of Andy's clutches."

"Um... what do you mean about the latter?"

"Oh. I just meant... I mean I thought... Well, don't you think he's going to ask you to help again?"

"Nope."

"Oh? Well you can explain that to me at lunch. I'll pick you up at 11:30, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." Sookie smiled, as she hung up. She was confident in both her assessment of Andy Bellefleur and in the fact that Alcide had bigger reasons than gratitude for asking her to lunch. She was curious, but, having two hours until she was to be necessary to be ready, she decided to start in on her list. Reading Amelia's note, a statement that just said Amelia had errands to do today and would be going to Fangtasia tonight, Sookie knew not to expect her home at all today. Heading to her room to change and read Eric's note, she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost didn't notice the small package sitting on the living room table. Almost, of course, being the key word.

"What in the world is this," Sookie murmured to herself, just realizing how out of it she was in her staggering need for caffeine. opening the small jewelry box, the kind used for bracelets, and gasped when she saw the intricate design. The platinum bracelet, thin with small sapphires winking from their systematically placed beds, matched her engagement ring and had her and Eric's name woven into the design of the bracelet. "Oh my goodness. Holy smokes. This is way too much, I really can't accept it." Finally able to put together her thoughts, Sookie noticed the note tucked in at the top.

_Dear Sookie,  
I had considered many times how I would give this to you, but in the end I decided that the best thing to do would be to let you have it when you awaken, so that you may enjoy it in the sunlight. The sparkling sapphires would be best seen when the sun touches them, and I decided that this would be the best memory for you to have of it. I don't want you to worry about the cost of the bracelet. If you'll wear it, you admit to accepting me as yours and yourself as mine, a gift that is priceless. I love you, Sookie._

_Always and Forever,_

_Eric._

Sookie sighed and carried the bracelet into her room with her.


	40. Chapter 40

AN: Sorry it's taken forever to get this up! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Characters are Charlaine Harris', Story line is mine

* * *

Chapter 40

_Dear Sookie,_

_Did you know you smile when you sleep? It's not too noticeable, the slight lift of the corners of your lips. That's the memory of you that I've carried with me to my daily rest. Lover, you're my sun. Enjoy your day and think of me._

_Love, _

_Eric_

Sookie smiled slightly, touching the corners of the paper, picturing him as he wrote it. While she enjoyed the space that his 'sleeping schedule' gave her, her lack of full nights of sleep was wearing on her, and she missed having someone with whom she could dine. She sighed wistfully, but steeled herself for preparing for lunch. Given that Alcide hadn't, for a change, recommended an outfit, Sookie opted for a casual dress, one with white and blue, a coordination that emphasized her eyes and her tan. She ran her fingers through her hair, remembering, briefly, how Bill used to do it.

He had calmed her, with his silence, but that silence was the very thing that later tore them apart. His silence was an endless lie. She shook her head, banishing her own negativity. _As bad as things were, as bad as he hurt me, we hurt each other, there were always the good times. The times he made me laugh, or feel safe. The times he taught me and made me feel desirable. For those times I will never be able to hate him, but for his betrayal, albeit one that wasn't entirely his fault, I will never be able to love him._ She forced her face into a smile, imbuing her thoughts with hope and optimism for a sex-free, tension-free friendship between her and her ex-lover.

A little mascara and she was ready to go, she checked herself again, but found no reason to linger. She was turning the corner to leave when she noticed one of Gran's notebooks sitting on the bedside table, the side that Eric used most often. So non-descript she almost hadn't noticed it but for one piece of paper that disturbed the otherwise unnoticeable notebook.

"I thought I had gotten rid of all of Gran's notebooks," Sookie mused aloud as she approached the object. Grabbing the rogue piece of paper from the notebook, Sookie realized that it was a poem.

_The air is sweet  
__As my lover dreams  
__Beneath her sheet__  
With skin of cream.  
In the night I watch  
Her shaded eyes of blue__  
I fear I've met my match,  
Sookie, I love you._

_But how to say it?  
__When I want to do naught but yell  
__Until every window is lit__  
The world I would tell  
__I would shout from mountains__  
And rooftops galore  
I would build you a fountain  
And buy you a store._

_Wouldn't that be a sight?  
But you'd be kept in my arms  
'Til the morning light.  
Despite my many charms  
I wish never to leave your sight  
I shall say 'I love you' until the morning light._

Smiling a true smile, Sookie walked out the door to meet Alcide and his surprise.


	41. Chapter 41

AN: Sorry this has taken forever to reach you! This is a chapter that I've written and re-written numerous times, now it's yours to enjoy!

Disclaimer: As all before.

* * *

Chapter 41

Sookie was still smiling as Alcide pulled into her driveway. There was no doubt in her mind that the poem was a piece Eric had planned never for her to see, the whole poet aspect of his was something that he had never planned to reveal to her, but she was glad she found it.

_Eric lives_, Sookie thought to herself, while preparing to leave the house and meet Alcide, _He may not have a pulse, or the same wiring I do, but he lives. He finds little things that make him more alive, like poetry, things that are his own, never to be shared, but that permit an outlet. Poetry, the ultimate game of words, is a perfect expression for Eric. It doesn't jibe with his occasionally terrifying, jaded façade, but it fits perfectly with the man who claimed 'This is best' as he held me. Now if only we could get the latter displayed more often… _Sookie's thoughts trailed off as she climbed into Alcide's truck, with his slight help.

"How are you doing Alcide?" Sookie smiled at her Were friend, genuinely happy to see him. He smiled back, though his expression relayed some turbulence in his own mood, nothing Sookie couldn't have told from the snarled quality of his mental signature, but something that piqued her interest.

"I'm doing alright. Thank you, again, for last night."

"Don't even start, Alcide, helping a friend is more than enough of a thank you. So, what is this surprise you have for me?" Alcide just smiled wider, more genuinely, and headed off to a diner in Monroe. "Not even a hint? Is it flora, fauna or object?" The last comment elicited a laugh from the Were.

"I take it you've played twenty questions?"

"It can make long car or bus trips a bit more bearable. Are you not going to help me with this at all? Are you really going to leave me in suspense?"

"You can handle a few more minutes."

"You are a horrible person."

"Sometimes. So, as Packmaster, and being indebted to you, yet again, for having saved my life, it doesn't seem like you are ever going to run out of favors owed to you from the Pack."

"You really don't think that I did it so I could have you owe me, do you?!" Sookie's mood went from angry to hurt and back, settling on anger. She was downright insulted. "You think that I am the kind of person to save your life only to throw it in your face when the time suits me? Do you think that I am stupid enough to risk my life for the possibility of you owing me a favor?!" She took a breath, and Alcide stole that moment to speak up.

"No! Sookie, of course not! That was not was I was trying to portray at all. I was just trying to say that, for someone who isn't a Were, you have done a lot for the pack. I was trying to say thank you." Sookie could feel the sincerity, and, reluctantly, let go of her anger.

"Okay… But you weren't very tactful…"

"I can see that. I'm sorry." Alcide pulled into the parking lot, seemingly grateful that the ride was over.

Sookie walked into the diner, following Alcide. She looked around, the place, while older, was new to her. The general feel of the diner was a happy one, and she was glad to be there. She noticed that Alcide was approaching a table, one with two beautiful women already seated at it. One of the women positively glistened with power. She wrinkled her forehead in consternation, but continued on, expecting an explanation when they sat down. She could tell, from the first thing that Alcide clearly broadcasted all day, that the woman with the red hair was someone special to him. Sookie's own absence of jealousy and/or longing make everything better and re-affirmed her confidence in her feelings for Eric.

Sookie had been worried, in the past, that she would be unable to truly befriend Alcide due to the sexual tension that had always been between them. Feeling, however, not a spark of jealousy, Sookie realized that as she was, most likely, in love with Eric; she wanted nothing more from Alcide than friendship, and was uninterested in the hope that he had inspired previously in their interactions. She was genuinely happy that he was happy.

She reached the end of her joyous reflections as she reached the table shortly behind Alcide.

"Sookie, this is Jean-Marie," Alcide said, pronouncing the French name with affection and extravagance. "Jean-Marie, this is Sookie." Sookie beamed at the introduction and shook hands with the young, surprisingly human, woman. The other woman remained un-introduced while Jean-Marie distracted Sookie with a bit of polite do-si-doing. Sookie could tell that Alcide was anxious to disclose something. Unwilling to snoop, she let the conversation lapse as an invitation for Alcide to take over.

"So, after last night, Sookie, I was wondering how you planned on keeping local law enforcement out of your life?" Sookie smiled slyly.

"Alcide, do you know Andy Bellefleur? Or any of the Bellefleurs for that matter?"

"No Sook, I don't believe I do."

"Well, I've once said, if Caroline Holliday Bellefleur's middle name hadn't been Holliday, it would be "PRIDE" in all capitol letters, and probably in bold. The good detective is just as proud, he would only admit that he asked for help from a civilian made who's suspected to be a telepath if there were four loaded and cocked guns in his face. Andy Bellefleur is much too proud to ask my help more than is absolutely necessary. My routine won't be interrupted."

"So, you're a telepath?" Jean-Marie piped up. "That must be the most annoying thing in the world!" Sookie regarded the girl a moment, startled by her simultaneous acceptance and understanding.

"You have no idea." Jean-Marie smiled.

"I've always wished to have a super power, something about me that was just **special**, but uncontrollable telepathy is more of a nuisance than a power. I would like to shape-shift, personally. Running with the wind would be the ultimate high." Sookie shot a look at Alcide who responded mentally. _No, she doesn't know, but she will soon. Tonight, if all goes well._ Sookie smiled, impressed with her friends commitment. Sookie tuned back in to Jean-Marie's conversation. "I find it amazing to learn that all of these supernatural beings actually exist. It gives me such confidence, like anything is possible, ya know?" Sookie smiled a bit wider and enjoyed the refreshing wave of sincere optimism.

"So Sookie, I received your "Save the Date." I know it's generally the man you congratulate, but I wish you the best. Congrats Sookie."

"Thanks Alcide. Eric and I are very happy. Amelia, you remember my roommate, is doing the planning with help from Pam."

"Pam's the other blonde vamp who works for Eric, right?"

"Yep."

"So, you have nothing to do with the planning of your own wedding?" Sookie paused before answering, as the waitress had stopped at their table The quartet ordered and Sookie turned back to Alcide.

"You know, I never thought I'd be getting married, so the plans don't really matter too much to me. Amelia, though, is using the planning to grieve for Tray, it distracts her with something happy, but simultaneously allows her to mourn." Alcide nodded solemnly.

"Tray's loss affected a great many of our friends _(which Sookie took to mean 'in the pack')_. He may have been a loner, but he was a great guy, with a lot of friends." Sookie chose the trailing end of conversation to introduce herself to the unknown woman who had managed to slip her notice during the conversation.

"I'm Sookie, and you are?" The woman appeared startled to have been noticed, Jean-Marie gaped, and Alcide began to laugh.

"Sorry, Sookie," Alcide gasped out as his laughter began to die down. "This is Carolina." Carolina touched Sookie's hand in greeting, having recovered.

"Why was my introduction so funny?" Alcide began to laugh again, Jean-Marie just looked perpetually confused.

"I am half Fae. I had done a cloaking spell so that I could observe you without you knowing. Apparently you are too strong for it to work on; Alcide had warned me it might be, so being right causes some general hilarity for him. Jean-Marie can neither see nor hear me, hence her confusion. You are quite interesting."

"Um… Thanks, I think. I would like to have the chance later to speak with you… when it doesn't appear as though I am crazy to Alcide's new girlfriend."

"Of course. I am Alcide's surprise, I was planning on following you home… though you made the introduction much earlier than I expected." Sookie grinned, correctly judging her statement to be a compliment. Jean-Marie decided to take a step back from the crazy and take over the conversation, asking Sookie about her job, her fiancée and her life as a telepath. Sookie reciprocated as soon as she could get a word in, and the meal was pleasant overall. Alcide was ecstatic that his girlfriend was hitting it off with one of his only female friends. The occasional thought that flew from Alcide alerted Sookie that he considered her one of his best friends and really wanted her to approve of Jean-Marie before he transformed for her. They finished their meals with general camaraderie, and Jean-Marie left in her car, leaving Sookie, Carolina and Alcide to head for Alcide's truck.

"Do you like her?" Sookie smiled, knowing that he was genuinely seeking approval.

"Yes, I do, she's incredibly sweet, genuine, and intelligent. You're going to have your hands full, but she's worth it." Alcide smiled at his friend's validation of his date. "You're okay with her being human?" Alcide nodded, and Carolina chose that moment to completely rid herself of her cloaking spell.

"So, Carolina, who are you and why do you want to know me?" Carolina laughed.

"Not one for subtlety, are you? To answer your question, I am a relative, half sister to be exact of Breandan. Before you get worried, I hate him, well hated now, I suppose because he's gone, but I was on Niall's side throughout the war. I have a few questions I wish to ask you, and you... you have something of mine." Sookie was puzzled, but, before she was able to respond, they had arrived at her house, and it was time to part with Alcide.


	42. Chapter 42

AN: A great big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Thank you all for taking some time out of your day to read my story and review it, it has truly made this an even greater project.

Disclaimer: Most characters are products of Charlaine Harris', I'm just putting on a small play.

* * *

Chapter 42

A few hours later, Eric awoke for the night. He smiled to himself, listening to the sounds of his beloved. As Eric began to arise from his cramped hidey-hole, vowing once again that he'd soon make it into a more appropriate rest area, he noticed something on the floor by the closet door. The paper was folded, smelling of morning, the writing messy with sleep; Eric had a letter from his love.

_Dearest Love,_

_ Do you know how my heart skips at the sound of your voice? Do you know how I smile at each of you letters? How they make my morning and the smile lasts until the evening sky emerges, allowing the anticipation of seeing you to replace the letters as the cause of my joy? Thank you, my love, for each letter, for every gift, for every smile. I often wonder if you dream during the day. I hope so, though I suppose it's not likely. I hope you dream of me, if you do, because you are my dream. At least for now. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sookie_

Eric smiled, genuinely happy, though he could now feel Sookie's stress emanating through the blood bond. Pulsing like the headache she had, the power of her tension worried Eric, so he stalked out finding himself engulfed in a familiar scent.

Sookie was mildly comforted by Eric's awakening, though she was angrier than the nine blazes of hell at her Viking - or Alcide, or both of them.

"Eric, so nice of you to join us, sweetheart," Carolina exclaimed. Sookie looked ready to rip out the other woman's eyes. _Is my lover jealous,_ Eric wondered to himself, simultaneously flattered and curious.

"Aila, my dear, what a surprise it is to see you here! Whenever did you get back to Louisiana?" Eric knew he poured on the charm a little thick, but he wanted to see how far Sookie would allow this to go. If the sparks flashing from Sookie's eyes were any indication, he wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

"Aila? I thought your name was Carolina?" Sookie asked, in an attempt to regain her composure. Eric could tell she was jealous, and angry at herself for it; he also knew that she was well aware that many supes with longer lifetimes change their names frequently.

"Aila was the name I used when Eric and I last... knew each other." Sookie, at this point more annoyed than anything, mentally plugged in a few phrases as substitute for 'know.' Sookie was enraged that Eric would let her go on like this.

"I get it, you two bumped pelvises once upon a time. Why are you here now?"

"Why, I thought that was obvious. I want Eric back."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Sookie could now understand where the phrase 'seeing red' came from because, by golly, she was seeing nothing but her anger, but before she could speak or act, Eric spoke up. The normal silk of his voice was replaced with cold steel, sharper than Jade Flower's blades had been. The air temperature dropped a literal ten degrees and his charming, suave demeanor seemed so distant that it undoubtedly belonged to someone else.

"You have audacity, entering my wife's house and demanding me back, a lot of audacity, but you would do well to keep your mouth shut and you opinions to yourself. While I disdain of hurting a woman, I would not hesitate should you insult my Sookie, or me, any further." Eric's voice held a bit of an accent and his cold, furious gaze was locked unwavering on the offending girl. The ruthlessness displayed in his tone and gaze allowed Sookie to truly see how her Viking could be one of the head vampires in Louisiana, could become a Sheriff. "Breandan's blood may have given you the power to mask your scent but I know many a vampire who would see past it given enough time." Sookie and Carolina visibly blanched at Eric's last threat. Sookie was relieved to see him standing up for her, despite his previous encouragement of her jealousy. She walked over and took his hand, reveling in the solidarity, love and comfort she felt. "I think you should now apologize to my fiancée," Eric again addressed Carolina, but before she could respond Sookie spoke up.

"First, you should apologize to Eric, to whom you have shown no respect. He is not a 'something' and he is not to be traded or returned. He is a fully functioning male who deserves respect and admiration, especially from a no-courtesy whore like yourself." Having said the words, even Sookie seemed a bit surprised, but it eased Eric's tension. In fact, it was everything he could do to avoid laughing aloud.

"Eric, I am sorry. You too Sookie. It seems that Alcide and I both misjudged the depth of your relationship."

"Do not bring Alcide into this. He was raised too well to condone the discourteous manner in which you have conducted yourself today. Please, leave my house."

"Fine, I am sorry to have disturbed you, but before you kick me out completely, you should learn the truth behind the Fae war, and the real reason you were targeted." Sookie was interested but she wasn't sure she really wanted to have to spend another minute with this woman. Eric knew the information would be worth the tension, and he took Sookie aside to relay his thoughts.

"Sookie, I love you and I want to keep you safe, but I can't do that unless I know everything we're up against. We can meet her tomorrow, next week even, at the bar or anywhere else." Eric's eyes were pleading and insistent, though his tone was determined. Sookie wondered how many other people fell for his charm, and how many of them would challenge her claim and her love. She was angry, and more jealous than she knew she could but she loved her Viking and, as much as she didn't want to, she could see the rational purposes that he was speaking of. _I don't want to be rational right now,_ Sookie though bitterly, Eric continued talking, unintentionally ignoring Sookie's inner turmoil. "You are the only one for me, lover. As much as I am a flirt, and, as much as I am flattered by your jealousy, you shouldn't feel challenged by the women of my past. You are the woman I plan on spending a lifetime with." Eric's voice was warm and comforting, – though he was now thinking about the shortness of Sookie's lifetime with dread, fear and determination – and Sookie was beginning to see that it was perhaps unnecessary for her to get so riled up. Eric had managed to talk her out of her rage.

"Okay. I don't like it, at all, but I can see the intelligence of the reasons behind it. Under **no** circumstances, however, will either of us be left alone with her. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do, I just don't trust her."

"She'll give us honest information, but I'd trust her about as far as I could throw her when it comes to the possibility of her starting things again, like she did today." Sookie smiled, as Eric's comment echoed her thoughts, though, admittedly, Eric could throw the aberrant female much farther than Sookie could.

"Next week, at your bar, okay?"

"Works for me." Eric smiled at Sookie. "Let's kick her out of our house, so we can get around to restoring the quality of the evening." Eric restrained the incoming show of fang with quite a bit of effort. Regardless of the context, his telepath was able to elicit such strong feelings from him. As much fun as it was to ride the emotional high he had from merely being around her, he acknowledged that, unless he kept up his guard, she could become his vulnerability. She rested her head against his chest and he inhaled deeply, enjoying her sweet scent. _Definitely a vulnerability, but worth every expense._ Minutes later, Carolina was out of the house – and their life, for a week at least – and Eric turned to Sookie, trying to banish all of the bad feelings in the room. "Get changed into something you don't mind getting dirty and meet me outside." Sookie raised her eyebrows, but complied. Eric headed outside to wait for his love, and contemplate all that he had on his mind, regarding his blonde telepath. He opened the shed door, removing all of the gardening tools he thought they would need to use, smiling slightly as he lifted the trowel. Before Sookie made it outside, Eric had set up a system of lights, all of the flowers he had bought to be planted and all of the tools he gathered from the shed. He hoped they could garden and talk. He wanted to tell her of his past, better explain his relationship – _if you could call it that_, Eric thought sardonically – with Aila/Carolina, and discuss the future he wanted for them. As much as he loved spending every moment he had with Sookie week, loving her and acting if he were just a man, just her man, he knew that he had to get back to his responsibilities as Sheriff. He would stay here, with her, but he needed a better daytime resting spot, and soon, most of his nights would be spent at the bar and entertaining the King's wishes. He groaned, inwardly, when he thought of all of the backed up paperwork he had waiting for him. Resolving to think about that later, and just enjoy the moment for the time being, Eric turned his mind back to the task at hand, just as Sookie emerged from the house.

"Gardening, Sheriff? I still can't see that as an activity you'd enjoy doing. I know it's been a few days since I got the flowers, and have since teased you about doing it, but I never thought it'd be something you'd be serious about."

"I wasn't always a Vampire Sheriff, Sookie. Once I was just a man, a warrior and a father. I had to garden to feed my family just as surely as I needed to hunt and fish. Just as surely as I would fight to defend them. As contrary as it seem, I used to gain solace from gardening. Spending the day in the sun, actually doing something with my hands and having a visible result, was perfect for me as a child, kept me out of my Mother's hair for the first few years of my life, and it made me feel useful… unless I pulled out vegetable plant instead of the weed – which happened a few times before I got the hang of things. Later, it was just instinctual to me to go out and tend the garden when I was stressed, as well as whenever it was needed." Sookie was entranced by Eric's recollections. She could see him as a young man, toiling over his garden to guarantee that his family will have something to eat.

"As soon as I was old enough to walk, I was old enough to pull weeds, at least in my Gran's opinion," Sookie said, smiling at the memory.

"Haha, my family was the same, except it was as much for necessity as development of a work ethic." Sookie could hear the distance in his voice, the accent and the strain. "We never wanted for anything, as my father was chief, but there wasn't the mass production of anything like there is now." Sookie could tell that Eric was reflecting on all that he had seen in his years. So many emotions passed behind his eyes that Sookie found she couldn't keep up. "There were many things that I wished hadn't changed – such as the development of technology that has created and enhanced the impersonal quality of interactions – and there are many things that I am glad have developed – for example the synthetic blood. When it all comes down to it, there really isn't a 'good and bad,' there just is. Like with people, history comes in shades of gray." Sookie nodded, knowingly.

"I can see that. I mean, I've lived nowhere near as long as you have, but I can understand how history, like people, has its positives and negative aspects. There are pros and cons to every event, just like there are pros and cons to every action, and nothing in life is just black and white, unfortunately." Eric was focusing on her face so intently that Sookie almost wondered whether she had something between her teeth. His eyes were fathomless, and so full of expression that Sookie felt almost uncomfortable.

"You have no idea how nice it is to talk to someone, and just say everything that you're thinking, without games or fear of judgment. I don't feel like a Sheriff when I'm with you, I can just be me. Sookie, do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been able to feel that way?" Sookie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I understand."


	44. Chapter 44

AN: Thank you all for being so patient with me, and for reading and reviewing so generously! You are all amazing!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to any of Charlaine Harris' characters

* * *

Chapter 44

Eric watched Sookie, smiling at the furrows of concentration visible in her brow as she attempted to cut the head of a dead rose, without cutting so deep as to mar the stem. He marveled, yet again, that he had found such sun in his existence, previously banished to darkness. She didn't yet seem to notice his gaze, so he took his time appreciating the graceful curve of her cheek, the gentle curl in her hair, and the strong bones of her features. Admitting that he loved her was still an incredibly freeing feeling, exhilarating beyond belief, and, sometimes, terrifying to the same degree. He knew that he could never supply for her all of her wishes, such as children, but he was also 98% certain that she was happy with him - and 100% certain she would be safe.

"I love you, Sookie," Eric said, startling Sookie. While these were words he had said, and written, before, Sookie never got over the intense feeling of warmth that washed through her. She smiled radiantly.

"I love you too, Eric." Sookie sighed as she finished her statement. It was true, she did love Eric, but he had a large past that she didn't know about. How many more Carolina's are laying in wake for this gorgeous hunk of vampire. As much as she didn't want to disrupt the mood, she knew she needed to ask about Carolina.

"I think we should talk about what happened today. You deserve to know my history with Aila - Carolina." Sookie stifled a laugh, as upset as she was about the whole situation, it still surprised her when they were on the same wavelength, so to speak.

"Okay. What do you feel I need to know?"

"Everything," Eric sighed. "Aila was beautiful, intelligent and tasted like a Fae." Sookie wrinkled her nose, but Eric continued on as though he hadn't noticed. "She was also demanding, manipulative and unnervingly arrogant. She was jealous, to the point of destroying several of my business deals and alienating Pam. After two months I broke it off. That was over one hundred twenty years ago and I hadn't seen her until tonight." Eric paused, watching Sookie's expressions and listening to the bond. He drew in a breath and continued. "As much as Aila denies, now, having any connection to Breandan, or her father Aiden, Breandan raised her. She was treated like a princess, to the detriment of her personality. She and I met at a bar frequented primarily by Vampires - she loved, loves I suppose, flirting with danger and testing the limits both of herself and of others. She was sitting alone, seemingly unnoticed by others. She called my name and I headed over, as curious as to how she knew my name as I was about her isolation. She was immediately infatuated with me - and can you blame her?" Eric winked at Sookie, eliciting a sarcastic laugh. "She moved in two days later and I found out when I awoke that night." Sookie sucked in a breath.

"Wow, I'm surprised she would dare. Did you find out how she knew your name?" Eric chuckled.

"She was always audacious, you saw an example of that yourself, though today was definitely a surprise. Apparently, though, she knew my name because, for some reason, I had developed quite a reputation." Sookie laughed at his false modesty. She inched closer to him, enjoying the easy companionship that they were sharing whilst doing so menial a task. Eric noticed and leaned over to softly kiss her cheek, then her throat, teasing a shudder out of her and sending fireworks through the bond.

"Careful, we still have your outrageous lily to plant, and if you keep that up it will never get done!" Eric smiled, showing just how much he wanted her.

"I suppose I can wait, I'll just make it better for you later." Sookie shuddered.

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet," Eric said, making his arousal increasingly obvious, and causing Sookie to become increasingly distracted. The pair increased their speed, planting the final flower and headed off to consummate their evening, all thoughts of past relationships gone forever.


	45. Chapter 45

AN: Sorry this has taken a while, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Charlaine Harris, manipulated with the mind of me.

* * *

Chapter 45

Sookie stretched, languid and luxuriously spent. Eric had his head on her pillow, watching her, his eyes displaying emotions a near mirror of Sookie's own.

"It's only ten o'clock. Are you up for another round?" Eric asked, his voice not nearly so eager as it had been the last time he asked. Sookie smiled, but, after taking stock of muscles that she was positive would need a few days to recover, she declined.

"As amazing as that would be, Eric, I need to figure out what I'm going to do about Alcide. I want to know why he brought Carolina to me, why he'd risk me meeting her, and why he brought his girlfriend to lunch. To say nothing of what Carolina accused him of..."

"I understand you'd like to know all of that, but it is the full moon, he's likely out." Sookie sighed, unable to deny his logic.

"You're right, I didn't even thing about that."

"As for Carolina's accusations, they may not be completely true. She is, as I'm sure you gathered, a little insane when it comes to me... And she has a power similar to a vampire's glamor, so she may have manipulated Alcide into doing her bidding." Eric smiled at Sookie's long-suffering sigh. "Don't sound so put out, you can give him a piece of your mind tomorrow." Eric's voice was teasing and it coaxed a smile out of Sookie.

"I suppose you're right, again," Sookie said, causing Eric to beam proudly. "Just don't get used to me saying this twice in one night, okay?"

"Sure," Eric said, chuckling. "Bill's being discharged today, why don't we get dressed, so we can give him a ride home?"

"That sounds good, I'm going to shower though," Sookie said as she scrambled out of the bed. Eric watched with a contented smile, as the sheet she dragged with her hung haphazardly over her body.

"You are so beautiful," Eric said, reverently. Sookie looked up, smiling and blushing, startling Eric who was unaware he had spoken the words aloud. He cleared his throat and continued. "I don't see the necessity in showering, it's not like you've done too much since your last one, when we finished gardening."

"I am not going to my ex boyfriend smelling like I just had sex with my current one." Sookie called out, already walking into the bathroom.

"It's not like he doesn't know we have sex. We are married, it is okay," Eric yelled back, but the only response he got was the shower running. For a moment, Eric contemplated joining her, but, as much fun as they both would have, he knew she would feel a bit trashy if she went without a sex-free shower. He dressed himself, enjoying the knowledge that he was covered in her scent. He was dressed and putting on his shoes when Sookie emerged from the shower.

"Speaking of us being married, I have filled you in on when and where, right?" Sookie asked nervously.

"I don't think so, though it's not really a sin, given how much we've gone through."

"We're having one ceremony here, and one at Folkvangr. The one here is in a month, but everything is already taken care of, and the one in Folkvangr is two weeks after the one here." Sookie said all of this as she was picking out her outfit and dressing.

"Wait, we were invited to celebrate our wedding at Folkvangr? Wow... This is unbelievable. I never imagined it possible." Sookie glanced up from putting her shoes on, smiling at his incredulous, happy face.

"Yeah, Grandmama wants us to celebrate there; she's planning on simultaneously having a coming out party of sorts for me, so we get to meet all of that realm while we're there." Eric 's thoughts and emotions were all over the place. He knew he was acting a bit... juvenile in his excitement, but he isn't often surprised, especially with something of this magnitude. It did make him nervous, being in a room with so many gods and goddesses, when his wife was so attractive to supes and everything dangerous - she had the beauty of Freyja, and that could lead to trouble - but he knew, and was learning every day, enough about Freyja's character to know she'd protect Sookie. He would to. Eric watched his blonde beauty as she applied some make-up, knowing full well she didn't need it, and he knew that he would give his life to protect her, if it ever came to it. More than that, though, he'd give up most anything to keep her. That was very dangerous thinking in the life of a vampire, and it caused Eric to frown, even as the truth resonated in him. He wondered if she may just be the death of him.

"Hey Eric, you okay? Are you about ready to go?" Sookie startled him out of his thoughts, and he grasped her elbow, feeling his own shiver in the act.

"Let's go, lover."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

AN: I apologize this has taken forever! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just playing in her pool.

* * *

"You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm married, bub," Michi said laughing. "Not to mention, I am way too old for you." Bill made a quite articulate look of disbelief, causing Michi to laugh louder. "It's true! I'm nearing three hundred! You, you're just a baby, barely the age of my daughter." Bill was incredibly still.

"There is no possible way. How do you look so young?"

"Well, thanks for the compliment. As I am one-eighth goddess stock, I have an extended life span genetically, and the chance at immortality – if my family so chooses. My daughter, too. We find out in a few weeks their decision as they're going to announce it at some wedding/introduction party."

"Announce it? What if they decide to the contrary? And from which god/goddess are you descended?"

"Everything is announced in the realm of the gods, it prevents conflict and allows for other gods to offer to take the place if the family so approves. As for me, I'm descended from Ishtar, the Phoenician goddess of love. It's suitable, don't you think?" Michi asked, laughing flirtatiously.

"Oh yes," Bill said huskily. Michi shifted uncomfortably and then jumped at the sudden noise at the door. Eric and Sookie stood there looking in with bemused expressions on their faces. Bill and Michi hurried to speak.

"It's not what –"

"I wasn't really expecting –"

As they realized they were talking over one another, they both looked to the ground. Eric chuckled softly.

"Well, it's good to see that you're doing better, Bill," Sookie said, her voice earnest. "I was real scared about you for a while."

"Yes, I'll be able to return home today, though I suppose that's why you're here." Bill looked at Sookie for the first time since his argument with Eric. His nostrils flared as he detected her scent on the Viking. He felt pain, yet again, as he knew she was with another man, but this time he didn't tell her. As much fun as it was to flirt with Michi, she didn't make him wish his heart could beat, as Sookie did. _What I feel may not be love, but, if I can make myself become a better man, someday it may be. Someday I could get her back. And if I can't, if she is really and truly Eric's, I will be a good enough and a strong enough man to let her go_. Eric's hand slid possessively around Sookie's waist, reminding Bill of what he could never forget.

Michi slipped, nearly unnoticed from the room, her empathy going haywire from all the tension. After a few minutes, Sookie grew annoyed with the metaphorical pissing contest and excused herself to speak with Michi.

"Hey Michi, I'm sorry about all that."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sookie. The way I see it, you have two amazing men in there. One is in love with you, even if he doesn't say it often, and even if he can infuriate you. The other feels more strongly about you than he has in over one hundred fifty years, and he is terrified, but he wants to become a man worthy of you, to become a man who knows how to live. You're marrying the first one, and the best thing you can do for the second is to be a friend, help him rediscover his inner humanity."

"How are you so insightful?"

"That comes with the empathy, which I am still willing to teach you if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Should we make sure your men haven't killed one another?"

"Yeah, I think they've had enough time alone."

Sookie and Michi walked back in to find both men pointedly glaring at different parts of the room, the anger positively steaming out of their ears.

"I am almost afraid to ask what happened here," Sookie said, looking at both men. Michi tsked.

"Boys, you are really going to have to learn to get along. Do you not know how your anger affects anyone with empathy? I've got a headache simply from walking into the room. Bill, gather your stuff. I'm going to get the last of your paperwork. Eric, would you come with me? I have a few questions for you." Sookie ducked to hide a smile at the efficient way Michi took charge. Eric opened his mouth to argue, clearly uncomfortable leaving his fiancée alone with the stubborn vampire. Michi took the words out of his mouth with a sharp look, and Eric followed her out of the room silently. Sookie laughed.

"That is something I am going to have to learn." Bill looked at Sookie confused, but more than willing to simply soak in her happiness.

"Sookie, you are so beautiful when you laugh," Bill whispered. Sookie looked over at Bill, having only heard her name.

"Do you want any help?" Bill paused weighing his words before he answered.

"Thank you, Sookie, but I think I'll manage. I wonder if you'd entertain me as I pack? Tell me what has happened in the life of Sookie while I've been recovering?" _I truly miss just hearing your voice_, Bill added silently as Sookie launched into the description of her run-in with Sandra Pelt, and Dermot, her conversation with Quinn, and her near constant headache from Amelia. She glanced up to see that Bill wasn't truly listening.

"You know, if you want me to tell you something, you could at least pretend to pay attention." Sookie's voice was light, teasing.

"I was simply enjoying your voice, Sookie. I apologize if the words were lost on me." Bill was gazing into Sookie's eyes as he spoke. Uncomfortable, she glanced away as Eric was walking in the door, laughing with Michi.

"Sounds like you have had your hands full, Michi. So, is the invalid ready to go?"

"Eric! He's not an invalid! That is cruel." Bill's eyes lit up as Sookie jumped to his defense, but his face fell as he watched the older vampire pull her into a hug. "Careful, Vampire, if you don't watch your words I'll make you an invalid."

"Aye, minn dýrr, I'll be very careful. You truly can wound me. Let's get Bill home so we can discuss the plans I have for your house." Sookie groaned audibly, rolling her eyes, eliciting a laugh from Michi.

Shortly after, the three departed. It wasn't until the car had pulled away that Michi begun seizing with the force of her first premonition.


	47. Chapter 47

Michi was recovering from the efforts of her premonition but she was already connecting the call to Eric's cell phone. He answered in the first ring.

"Eric"

"Eric, it's Michi. You **cannot** go to Sookie's house!" Immediately, Eric went into high alert; Sookie glanced over wide-eyed, alarmed by his tension.

"What's wrong Michi?" Eric's words were clipped, but he kept his voice soft. Bill was tuning in, but Amelia still seemed oblivious, she was so focused on not spilling any secrets that she didn't pick up on the tension in the car.

"Turn around now and come back to the hospital. I'll explain it all here, the phones are too risky." Eric wondered, as she disconnected the call, if Michi might be bordering on paranoia, but the genuine fear in her voice had him making a U-turn. Sookie met his eyes in confusion, but his gaze provided no insight. Within seconds they had made the twenty minute drive back. Eric leapt out of the car in a position that could only be characterized as aggressively defensive. The vamp was ready for a fight. He ushered Sookie and Amelia in, the two vamps surrounding the two women. Amelia was beginning to pick up that something wasn't right, but sheer fear kept her silent. Michi met them at the door and escorted them into a secure, lock, warded and empty wing of the hospital. Michi's fear radiated off of her in steady waves, so complete it was seen in her every movement.

"Michi, what's wrong? What has you so frightened?" Sookie's voice was high, reflecting her own fear. The witch, unable to stand idle waiting for a response, began to clean and organize a cart that was against the nearest wall.

"Sookie, I had a vision. You and your vampire were ambushed. I have never seen this kind of supe before, and I thought I'd seen it all. He threw you, Eric, like you were a rag. You landed hard. He took Sookie and vanished before you had hit the ground. Where he was standing, every footprint was burned and smelled of sulfur." Sookie shuddered, but Eric looked thoughtful.

"Michi, I need you to describe him to me, in detail, if you can." Eric's voice was as thoughtful as his expression, though it was significantly more urgent. Michi closed her eyes, picturing the attacker, and nodded.

"He was tall, close to seven feet, and very compact. His eyes seemed to be a pure black, they were so dark, and his hair was the same color, and – though it was in a braid – it was nearly as long as Sookie's. He was wearing a silk suit, though he looked as though he wouldn't give a fig if it were damaged. His features were essentially human, but they were so much more. His nose and jaw line were strong and prominent. He had a scar on the bridge of his nose and it was crooked as if it had been broken more than once – and healed wrong every time. He had very thin lips and his teeth were very sharp tiny points. Even without smiling or opening his mouth he looked terrifying." Eric had nodded throughout her description and Sookie felt reassured. Knowing that he knew what they were up against calmed her significantly. Michi noticed this and her gaze went to Eric. "Who – and what – is he, Eric?" Eric stared at her a few moments, seeming to gather his thoughts.

"Before I answer, I'm going to make a phone call. I promise it will be brief; I just want to know something before I jump to conclusions." Michi nodded and went to hug Sookie. Sookie was doing better, somehow having the knowledge that Eric was going to do what he could to fix it made everything seem less scary. If she were honest with herself, she'd admit that there really isn't too much scarier than a vampire who would give his life to protect her – even this supe who seems impossibly terrifying. Sookie was amazed that her belief in Eric was so strong, though she knew it was well deserved. Eric was on the phone, chatting away. It appeared he was getting the information he needed.

"Sookie… I find it amazing that your feelings for him are so strong." Sookie was taken aback, looking at Michi. "I'm sorry to be… I don't know, emotional eavesdropping, I guess the word would be. It's just impossible to control with touch. I'm really sorry… but I do find it amazing… I just need to remark on it." Sookie nodded, letting Michi knew she understood. Michi took her acceptance and went on with her train of thought before she lost it in the stress of the day. "The two of you add to each other, you better each other. You are each other's rocks – columns of strength. You ground him, you give him reasons to strive for the equality and safety for which he's been reaching for longer than he could remember. More than that though, the two of you offset each other and provide each other open acceptance." Sookie was nodding throughout this. She felt this in her heart, but hearing it voiced by someone else made it more real. She was about to open her mouth to respond when she noticed Eric was walking back. Eric was looking grim, but accomplished.

"What's happening, Eric? Who was in Michi's vision?" Sookie asked anxiously. Bill was still standing by the door, ready to defend if necessary, but the strain of standing too long was clearly starting to take its effect. Michi took note of this and brought out chairs for everyone – lest he think he'd be shamed by being the only one sitting. Eric took note of this but didn't say anything.

"The man is Mr. Cataliades full blood demon cousin. Mr. Cataliades is going to try to apprehend him before dawn. If he can't, Michi, would you be able to house us here?" Michi nodded immediately. She had planned on it anyway. She didn't know why the man she saw was attacking, but she knew he was dangerous; she didn't want any of her new friends in danger. Michi turned to Sookie and seemed to be considering before she began talking.

"Sookie, I don't want this to sound too forward or to be accusatory or anything like that, but I'm curious as to why the first vision I ever have is about you. Do you have any ideas?" Sookie shook her head, and then laughed mirthlessly.

"Maybe it's because I'm the only one you know who seems to have an inner magnet for danger." Eric leaned closer to Sookie and placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know without words that she would always be safe with him. Michi watched the exchange with interest, but Amelia had hit the end of her attention span.

"So what do we do until Cataliades calls to tell us the demon's been captured?" As soon as she finished her statement, the power failed, leaving the hospital completely in the dark.


	48. Chapter 48

AN: Thank you all for your patience and your wonderful reviews. Sorry for the huge gap between chapter 46 and 47

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they are the property of Charlaine Harris

* * *

Chapter 48

Michi jumped into action at the loss of electricity.

"I have to go attend to my patients, the generators should kick in any second, but – for a couple of my patients – even a few seconds without the machines could mean agony or death." As Amelia and Sookie absorbed her words, they instantly offered their assistance, which Michi readily accepted. One of Michi's empathic talents was placing a block over the pain, so the patient wouldn't feel it. Sookie realized this quickly and assisted with cold compresses and the changing of sheets and bed pans. Eric and Bill left to check the perimeter and – though she was worried – Sookie relied on their bond to know he was safe.

Within minutes, Sookie could feel Michi starting to grow depleted; the readings she was getting from Michi's head brought Sookie right back to her own feelings at Rhodes, right before she partnered with Barry. Thinking of the memory, willing to try anything, and more than a wee bit curious, Sookie decided to try the same thing with Michi. Taking her hand, Sookie entrenched herself within Michi's mind, and set herself to adding to Michi's power. In the far reaches of her conscience, she could hear Amelia setting a pair of spells – one for protection and one for the release of pain. Michi took immediately to Sookie's help and the power of the two of them seemed to triple the power of Michi alone.

The men trudged back inside – their search uneventful – and set themselves to the task of guarding the women while they worked. Twenty minutes later – though it seemed and felt like hours later – the power returned and a relative calm was restored.

Coming in the door as Sookie sat down to calm herself was Mr. Cataliades himself. He looked tired and strained, but truly no worse for the wear. Despite her flurry of activity to ensure all was set to rights, Michi gaped at the demon as he made his way towards Sookie. Upon reaching her, Mr. Cataliades dropped to his knee and began his apology. Eric was at her side, grasping her shoulder in support. She didn't think to suggest that perhaps he was grasping a bit hard.

"Ms. Stackhouse, while I am unendingly glad we resolved this before you were injured, I am truly sorry you were faced with any stress caused by the future actions of my uncle." As he paused to continue, Sookie let loose her relief. The attacker had been apprehended, and Mr. Cataliades' lack of true dishevelment indicated that there wasn't an extensive struggle. She sighed, perpetuating her calm relief. "My uncle is not well. For years, he's been living in another realm, recuperating from an attack that left him in tatters. While he physically healed rapidly, he's still got a lot of recovering to do mentally. He wouldn't have hurt you – that is something which I can promise. He's been staying with Eros, and they all consider you a bit of a celebrity. My uncle would have seen Eric as a threat and felt it prudent to remove you from his presence. We have him secured and contained and he won't be a fear to you. Might I ask, though, where you received your foreknowledge?" Sookie looked uneasily at Eric, but Michi spoke up.

"I had a premonition. It was my first, I'm new to the power, but I did my best to recover quickly and alert Sookie and Eric." Michi looked as though she was ready to take a hit, but Mr. Cataliades merely smiled.

"It seems we all owe you a world of thanks." Michi blushed but looked pleased. At that Mr. Cataliades turned to leave, but Sookie stopped him.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Cataliades, I have a few questions. I know you don't owe me any answers, but my curiosity won't forgive me if I don't ask." Mr. Cataliades inclined his head towards her but never lost his smile.

"Of course, Sookie, I'll be glad to assist in whatever way I can."

"Who's Eros? Why has your uncle been staying with him? Why does he know who I am? What do you mean by celebrity? Why would he feel the need to protect me?" Mr. Cataliades took all of her questions in stride, and then sent to answering them in order.

"Eros is a Greek god. He governed sexual desire and fertility. My uncle has been staying with him because the god's realm is a safe place to recuperate. Most of the gods love to be helpful in whatever way they can, and assisting in my uncle's recovery, well Eros jumped at the opportunity. He knows who you are because everyone in the god's realm knows who you are. Given that you are Gersemi's great granddaughter, you'd receive a lot of press by itself, but there's a story written for you – a prophecy of your destiny that has made it so yours is a name spoken nearly daily. My uncle would wish to protect you in order to help pay back his debt to Eros, but also because he's slightly enthralled by you due to your fame." With the last word, Mr. Cataliades nodded as if he felt he had done it the way he wanted. He apologized to Sookie once more than made his exit. Michi finally spoke up.

"Wow. Just wow. Who – or what – was that?"

"That was Mr. Cataliades. He's mostly a demon. He used to be the queen's lawyer, now I think he helps the king." Eric answered, as Sookie was still shell shocked absorbing the news. "Sookie, lover, there's something you should see." Eric produced her family book – the one given to her by Claudine. He flipped open to the page holding her prophecy.

"Why do you have this here? Why didn't you leave it at my house?" Eric shrugged, not the least bit sheepish or ashamed of his actions.

"I knew if we left it at your house and some 'big and bad' broke in, you could be in a world of trouble. I only ever want to keep you safe."

"You make it really hard to stay mad at you. You gotta stop being chivalrous in your high-handedness." Sookie tried to sound upset but she was laughing at the end. Eric seemed intent on her reading the page, and when she did she gasped. "Me?" Eric simply nodded, waiting for her to take it all in. "This isn't just a Fae prophecy, is it? The gods know of it too? That's why Mr. Cataliades said I'm considered to be something of a celebrity." Eric nodded again, holding her tight. Michi seemed slightly confused, but was waiting until a good time to ask her questions. Sookie was slowly, very slowly, calming down. "So, Eric, where to from here?"

"First, we should answer Michi's questions - I'm sure you have a few for her as well. And then we'll go home." Sookie nodded, and turned to look at Michi.

"I'm sorry you're getting dragged into this. What can I answer for you?" Michi took a deep breath, and was about to ask what seemed in her head to be an endless barrage of questions, when her beeper went off. She started laughing.

"I'll be right back, a patient needs me. Believe you me, you'll have a fair amount of things to answer when I get back. Thank you, though, for being willing to answer them."


End file.
